


A Golden Miracle For A Rose

by JadeReyLove



Series: Forever and Always [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Finally back together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Rose is ... a golden goddess, long time no see, martha ... you little jealous girl, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeReyLove/pseuds/JadeReyLove
Summary: The Doctor, Martha and Donna travelled together in the Tardis and despite his smiles, he's still mourning the lost of Rose. Rose is trapped in the parallel universe, until she woke up at Torchwood after a weird dream. How the Doctor's will react about Rose's return? Martha is in love with the Doctor ... (more inside) -Chapter 16 is rated M- (1st in the 'Forever and Always series')





	1. Chapter 1 : A Golden Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in the 'Forever and Always series'.  
> Happy reading, guys !  
> If this story is telling you something, I have already posted it on FanFiction.net. It was time I post it here.

 

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

When Rose was not in her office, getting bored with paperwork, she was running down the street, hunting dangerous aliens or helping peaceful aliens. That was her new life now, her new mission: protecting the Earth. She was doing it for him, in his honour.

Still today, she was hurting. Just thinking about this separation, about this painful and brutal separation. And sadly, she had to live like that, with this memory forever, until her death. She was trapped on Earth … this Earth, not even hers. This planet where she was trapped, stuck, condemned to stay for the rest of her life was not hers.

No more travelling through the stars, discovering planets and saving aliens civilizations. Now, she had to protect her specie, the human kind, and just them. It's been five years already that she was in this universe. Every morning, she was looking through the windows and she could see a similar sky, but at the same time, so much different from where she came from. And by that, she wasn't thinking about the zeppelins in the sky, but about this mad man in a blue box. There wasn't any 900 years old alien in this sky, in this space, travelling in this universe, helping and saving civilizations.

Five years ago, when she'd been stuck in this universe, Rose had refused the job that her parallel father, Pete Tyler, had offered her. She didn't want to work for Torchwood, which was the last thing she wanted to do, because she simply hated Torchwood. They were the reason that she had been separated from the man she loved. They were the main reason why she will never able to see him again. So yeah, she had refused to work for or with this secret organization that had destroyed the one thing she loved: travelling with the Doctor.

Of course, Rose had start working. She couldn't stay put in one place, at her home, mourning the love of her life. She needed something to take care of, taking her mind off of this deep pain that was inside her. But of course, every night, in her bed, Rose was crying. She was crying, despite that she had accepted the fact that she will never be able to see him again. That had been hard, but at some point, she had accepted it. She was crying her eyes out, the tears she was holding back all day long. Of course, she was refusing to cry in front of her family or her friends; she didn't want to show the weak part of herself or her depressing state every time she was going to bed. Because that was really the case, she really was depressed.

Her family had just been very supportive after the brutal separation. Jackie, Peter and Tony, her little brother, they've been there all this time. She was living with them, helping her mother with Tony. And taking time with her parallel father, who she was considering him like a real father now. That was nice. Talking to him, hugging him and laughing with him, that was very nice. Having her daddy back was nice … without Reapers this time.

Sometimes, the evening, Rose was visiting her little brother who was four and half years old, in his bedroom and she was telling him about her adventures with the Doctor. He loved those stories; he was saying that the Doctor was his hero. Rose was smiling when he was saying that, because that was so true. The Doctor was the hero, to a lot of persons, even if he never saw himself as a hero.

And of course, Mickey, he was working for Rose's dad. In other words, he was working for Torchwood. Sure, having her dad and her best friend, being the leader and working for this institute that she hated was kinda awkward sometimes, but that was still nice. Because she was proud of them, and especially Mickey, he changed so much and for the better. She was on good term with him, he was her best friend. He had been so supportive too, and she was so grateful for that. And she didn't deserve a friend like him.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

Rose had the same job she could have done at Torchwood, but that was another institute named D.O.T.E, which meant Defenders of the Earth. She liked her job, and unlike Torchwood, D.O.T.E aimed to defend the Earth, without harming the aliens. Because Torchwood had this policy: "shoot first, ask questions later", even if the aliens were not dangerous at all for the planet.

After a long and boring day at work, Rose was returning to the Tyler's mansion. She still couldn't believe that she was living in a house this big now. Peter was incredibly rich in this world, unlike her mother when they were still living in the other universe. Now, Rose was living in an enormous mansion, and she had a private suite upstairs.

Rose opened the door of the mansion and was welcomed by Jackie and Tony, who was in his mother's arms.

"Hey mum, hello Tony" said Rose, as she was taking Tony in her arms.

"W'ose" said Tony. Rose smiled. Tony who was trying to say her name was the cutest thing in the world … and the funniest.

"He wanted to wait until you got back so you can tell him a story" said her mother with a smile.

"All right", replied Rose with a little smile.

She carried Tony into his bedroom. She put and tucked him into bed, and she sat on the edge of the bed. She told him one of his favourite's stories: when she met the Queen Victoria and the werewolf. He had several favourite stories; he loved the story about the Beast and the Oods, and the one with Charles Dickens and the Gelths. He also loved the adventure she had during the Blitz in London, the very day she met the Captain Jack Harkness. She was sad each time she was telling him this story. She missed Jack, so very much. She didn't know what had happened to him after the battle against the Daleks. The Doctor had told her that Jack was busy rebuilding the Earth but she always had this feeling that this story was a lie. Jack was probably dead, and the Doctor never had the heart to tell her. That was what she thought. But now, it was too late, she'll never know the truth.

When she was done with the story, she wished goodnight to her brother. She kissed him on his forehead and left his bedroom. She went to her private suite. She locked her door and let some tears running down her cheeks. She walked into the bathroom, put on her pajamas and got to bed. On her bedside table, she had a couple of photos she loved more than anything: First of all, a photo with her first Doctor. The very first one, the one who took her in adventures: all leather, older look, northern accent with big ears, very clear blue eyes, and a daft old face like he used to say. She was with him in this picture, a big smile on her face; the Time Lord was also smiling. And the second photo that she had was a picture of herself and her second Doctor, with his pinstripes and converse, his long brown coat, his big brown eyes and his … very great hair, defying the laws of physics. In the photo, The Doctor and Rose were hugging, both unaware that someone was taking a picture of them. Of course, the person who was taking the picture was her mother. Rose was staring he picture … she missed it. His hands in hers, his arms around her waist, which was such a natural gestures for them. She looked at her hands, and they were so empty now. Like if something was missing. If only, just for a minute, she could feel Doctor's hands in hers or his protective arms around her... just for a minute. She would do anything for this minute. And once again, some tears were started to fall down her cheeks. She sighed sadly and she turned the lights off. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_\- A weak light appeared far away. This light was not the first time that Rose had seen it in her dreams. Since a few nights now, when she was falling asleep, a golden light was appearing often in her dreams. Every time, the light was getting more and more intense. Like if that light was trying to reach her, unsuccessfully._ _But this time, the light was coming right at her, very quickly. Rose was starting to panic and she ran in the opposite direction. She didn't know what that light was. And she wasn't ready to find out._ _Good or bad intentions, for now, she didn't want to know. So, she ran, ran, ran … and all of a sudden, she stopped, because in front of her, the strange light was emerging._ _Rose turned around to continue her escape, but she realized that the light was behind her as well. She looked to her right, then to her left and finally realized that she was completely surrounded by the golden light._ _She was trapped, she couldn't run away anymore. She closed her eyes a few seconds, hoping that everything was going to disappear, but to no avail, the light was still here._ _The light was coming closer and closer to Rose; she was blinded more and more, blinded that she could hardly keep her eyes open. Suddenly, she heard a howling of an animal … a wolf._ _She jumped and started screaming her head off, hoping to wake up and finally ending this dream, no …not this dream, this nightmare.-_

Rose awoke with a start, her heart was racing and she was all sweaty. She got up to go to the bathroom, refreshing herself, there was nothing better that putting some cold water on her face to wake up a bit. She had put her dressing gown and get out of her private suite and she walked over to the kitchen.

She wanted a cup of tea. She wanted a cup of red fruit tea. Her favourite since the Doctor had made her discovered on this planet called Thralior. The tea she had drunk on this planet was the best tea she had drank in her entire life. Of course, she had never told this to her mother. And the tea they had tasted on this planet had the exactly same taste that the red fruit tea. And she was happy that she could remember the taste of the Thralior's tea by drinking this tea from Earth.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw her mother sitting at the table, drinking tea. What a coincidence.

"Are you _having trouble sleeping_?" asked Rose.

"No, Tony woke me up car he had a nightmare. Rose, you should telling him less scary stories"

"There's nothing terrifying in the story that I tell him tonight. And that was even one of his favourites."

"I know, Rose. But don't forget, he's only four and half years old."

"Oh, he had nothing to worry about; I even I told him that Queen Victoria, in this universe, had probably never been scratched by a werewolf." replied Rose.

Her mother sighed while she was watching her daughter making tea. Red fruit tea. Like always. Jackie had noticed that Rose seemed to really love this kind of tea. More than hers. And that wasn't something she was happy about, but whatever.

Once Rose had finished her tea, she sat down next to her mother.

"And you, why are you here?" asked her mother

"Like Tony, I had a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it, sweetheart?" kindly offered her mother.

"I don't really want to talk about it … I'd prefer to forget. That was just a dream after all."

"Was that about the Doctor?"

"No!", answered Rose. She didn't want to talk about the Doctor, knowing she will ending up in tears for sure. So she decided to change the subject, and to talk about her dream: "No, that was a strange dream, very strange. There was … this … kind of light, which was so bright. I was surrounded by this light … I couldn't run away … and then … there was this screaming … a howling … a wolf, I guess … I was afraid, mom … I panicked … just by seeing this light … I … I don't … I don't know, I … I felt like I wasn't ready to know something … this dream was oppressive, frightening …"

When she was speaking, Rose's eyes was unfocused, confused. Her eyes were moving to the right, then to the left like she was reading. Jackie quickly put her hand on her daughter's hand, and her eyes stopped and looked at her mother's face. Jackie smiled sadly and said:

"Sweetheart, it was just a dream. Drink your tea and go back to bed, all right?"

Rose nodded in agreement and her mother added:

"I'll go to sleep, try and get some sleep. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, mom."

Jackie smiled, got up and kissed her daughter's forehead. Jackie left the kitchen, leaving her daughter alone.

Her mother was right; it was just a stupid dream. She finished drinking her tea and returned in her private room. She went to bed, and for the second time of the night, her eyes were staring the two photographs in her bedside table. She kissed her fingers and put them on the two pictures, and between two sobs, she whispered:

"I miss you so much … Doctor … if you could only hear me … I want you to hear this. I'm still very much in love with you and I miss you every single day, and it hurts …it hurts so much. What hurts the most is knowing that I will never see you again. I miss you … oh god, I miss you so very much."

Rose cried for several minutes and eventually, she calmed down. She fell asleep, once again …

_-Rose had her eyes closed, but she saw behind her eyelids that the light was back again. She hadn't the audacity to open her eyes, she felt like if she stayed like this, the light couldn't do anything to her._ _After a few minute, she took her courage in both hands and slowly opened her eyes. The light was really here, but was different this time. The light was so much brighter … less threatening than last time. And against all odds, Rose was starting to walk towards the light. She was not afraid anymore; she even wanted to run towards the light. She knew that if she was going to that light, something good will happen to her. What? She didn't know, and she didn't care right now. All she wanted to do right now was to go to that light. So she ran, ran and ran towards that light. But she suddenly stopped, letting the golden light coming to her. Finally, the light had reached Rose. She felt her body floating and moving in a dark place, a very dark place. The only light source was this golden light that surrounded the beautiful blonde.-_

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor's Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

The Doctor was travelling with his two new best friends: Martha and Donna. They get along very well, despite their differences.

Martha was beautiful and young brunette, smart and quick-witted. The Doctor had met her in a hospital and she was studying to become a proper doctor herself. She had saved his life and to thank her, he had asked her to go with him for a little trip. Back when he met her, he didn't want a new companion, but he had realized that he was so lonely that he had accepted her as a full time companion.

And Donna, she had appeared in the Tardis just after … just after ... this moment ... this moment of an intense sadness. So intense that he had wanted to die that day. He'd be dead now if Donna hadn't told him to stop the carnage he had done with the Racnoss and her babies. He remembered that day, that dark day. He was ready to die that day, but he didn't, because he needed to save Donna and to leave the place before it was too late for her. And for him. She had refused to travel with him first, because of this unfortunate event.

But one day, the Doctor and Martha were investigating at the Adipose Industries, and their paths crossed again. Donna had the hell of a temper; she was a Ginger with a lot of compassion and full of kindness … at times. And as much as she had tried to convince herself otherwise, she was brilliant and she always analysed the events with clarity. The Doctor was surrounded by great and brilliant two persons right now; they could make him think about something else. And because of them, his mind was not lost in dark thought … very dark thought.

Today, they had discovered a planet named Faleen. The two Doctor's human's friends had found the planet very beautiful. That was a planet with tropical rainforests, full of mountains and beautiful plain with blue grass and purple flowers. But their visit was turned into in a chaotic adventure. Because the people, who were living in this planet, named the Faleens, were pretty special. The people of this planet were sacrificing living beings to their gods, and more particularly, young women with blonde hair.

Why? Even The Doctor didn't know why.

Anyway, they had saved the young blonde girls that were going to be sacrificed, and fortunately, nobody was killed today. And that was a perfect day for the Doctor.

He entered the Tardis, with a huge grin on his face, followed by his friends, Donna and Martha.

The Doctor was in a good mood, and who wouldn't be after a day without death? He wanted more days like this. He started jumping and dancing around the console with a big smile. But his good mood was ruined when Martha opened her mouth and said:

"Honestly, why is it always blondes who are being sacrificed? We will end up thinking that it is all they're good for. On the one hand, knowing that their IQs are very ... low, I mean, stop me if I'm wrong ... but they're blonde, and we all know that blondes are kinda stupid, right? Well, no, they are not kinda, they are stupid. Personally, I'd never met a smart blonde. We cannot expect anything good or smart coming from them. Except crying for help and maybe, getting dolled up to compensate their stupidity"

The Doctor was staring at her intensely and darkly. His eyes were betraying a very deep emotion that the young black woman was ignoring. Donna was standing there, watching Martha and Donna. She was afraid that the young medical student had gone way too far this time. Because now, Donna knew what The Doctor was thinking right now. A blonde, a special blonde in his hearts. Rose. Always Rose. She'd met the Doctor just after losing his Rose, and she had seen the sadness in his eyes. Even today, the memory of the sadness in his eyes was haunting her mind; she had never seen a man as devastated as him after a separation. She was looking at the Time Lord again, he wasn't smiling anymore. The huge grin he had a few minute ago was gone, definitely. That wasn't the same man who was jumping around, a few minutes ago. He was starting to close himself from them completely, and that was not a good thing. That was Martha's fault: always finding a way to insult the blondes. Why did she have to do that? Sometimes, Donna was tired of her jealousy, but she couldn't do anything, sadly

After a few minutes of silence, Martha finally noticed that the Doctor's smile was gone:

"Doctor, is there something wrong?" asked Martha.

"You should take some rest, both of you. It's been a long day, and … you, humans … I know how you humans need your sleep. Blimey, you humans are sleeping half your lives away. It's rubbish, your life is already short and you are wasting your time sleeping. Anyway, I'm gonna go get some rest too, bye then …"

Martha and Donna watched him left the control room.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

The doctor was walking through the Tardis corridors, without even realize that he was walking in front of the same door for about 10 minutes now. After a half hour, he finally had realized it. He stopped at the door. This door that he hadn't opened for over two years. This light pink door, where the name of this human woman who stole his hearts forever, was written in Gallifreyan, his native language. The Tardis wrote her name in Gallifreyan, and she was the one and only companion who had received this honour from Her. The TARDIS loved Rose and would always love her, she was Her favourite companion. And She missed Rose as much as the Doctor.

The Doctor was staring at the door; he didn't dare to touch it. He had never thought that the sight of a mere door would be so hard.

Of a mere door? A mere door?

He was lying to himself, which was pathetic. The mere sight of this door … he could feel his heart breaking into small pieces. He gently placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly opened it. His hearts were heavy when he entered into the bedroom. The Tardis had kept the bedroom intact, exactly the way Rose had left it. Some clothes were on the floor, photographs were on the bedside table and the bed wasn't made, like always.

He felt tears streaming down his face; he had failed to notice that he was crying. He walked towards the bedside table and he took a photo in his hands, a knot formed within his within his throat.

He seemed so happy in this picture.

That wasn't fair. Why the universe was so cruel with him? He had lost his home planet, and one day, this angel had appeared in his life. But this damn universe had chosen differently, maybe because he didn't deserve a woman like her. She was too good for him, he had met her at one of the darkest time in his entire life and she had healed him.

This mad man in his blue box who had just one and truly companion in his life: death.

If only, just for a minute, he could holding her in his arms once again, taking her hands and telling her those three words … those three words he'd never said to her, due to a lack of time. What a sad twist of fate: running out of time for a Time Lord.

He sat on the edge the bed, the photo in his hands and he broke down in tears. He whispered:

"Rose. If only you were at my side. I miss you so much … so much. My Rose. If only I had told you how I felt about you sooner. I'm tired, Rose. I am so tired. When I met you, you gave me the strength to go on; you gave me the strength to fight, day after day. But today, I'm just … exhausted. I keep fighting, but I'm starting to wonder why, knowing that I would never see you again. Oh, my Rose! If you could only hear me …"

He lay down on the bed, still staring at the photograph and said with a little voice, between two sobs:

"I love you, Rose."

_He could still smell her scent on the pillows, even after all this time. He hugged one pillow closer to his face and inhaled her vanilla and cranberries scent. After a few minutes, he fell asleep with the photo in his hands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I admit it, I cried a little when I wrote the Doctor's monologue. Hey, I'm very fragile and emotional.  
> I hope that you liked this new chapter.  
> Please, feel free to review, that's always makes me happy.


	3. Chapter 3: Discussion and Golden Particles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.  
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Donna and Martha were still in the console room, in silence. Donna had walked away from Martha, and sat down in the captain's chair and asked:

"Tell me, why did you say that, Martha? You know that Rose is blonde!"

"Was", she quickly corrected.

"Was? How that 'was'?" asked Donna, frowning.

"Yes, Donna. Use the past when you talk about her, she is not here anymore."

"She is still blonde where she is, even where she is. Well, normally, if she didn't dyed her hair." replied Donna, but she quickly realized it was the subjects of the conversation and added: "Anyway, why? Why did you say that? It is not because she was blonde, that Rose was stupid. If the Doctor had asked her to travel with him, it meant that she wasn't that stupid. And Martha, I think that if the Doctor fell in love with her, I'm sure she had to be a beautiful and brilliant woman. I mean, come on. I don't think the Doctor is the kind of man, or at least, alien, to fall in love like that. He's not a human, he will live for centuries and I think it's hard for him to fall in love with someone. Because, in my opinion, he don't want to get hurt by losing someone he loves. But sadly, he fell in love with her, and he lost her, forever. And look at him, now. He's sad, that's why he can't fall in love, he just can't, because he will lose them, no matter what. And I'm sure of one thing, Martha. If he fell in love with her, he must've had good reasons, don't you think?"

Martha was fuming inside. Donna was supposed to be her friends. And here she was, supporting the Doctor and ' Miss Rose'.

"A beautiful woman can say stupid things: we listen to her and, and far away to realize her stupidity, we find her brilliant. And as they say, 'love is blind' right?" replied Marta with a little smirk, proud of her philosophical thought. But she quickly realized what she said about love, and corrected herself: "Oh, What the hell am I talking about? He was not in love with her. At worst, he had a little crush on her, a ridiculous and tiny little crush on her, nothing more."

Donna rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe her ears. Martha was so ridiculous sometimes, just because of this little crush she had on the Doctor. And the saddest thing about in this story was that Donna could see that the Doctor was sad and hurt about the lost of his Rose and he was totally oblivious about the crush that Martha had on him. And Martha was oblivious about the fact that the Doctor was oblivious about her flirting. It was a very weird and awkward situation, and at the end, Donna knew that everybody will end getting hurt. Just because Martha couldn't stop her little crush on the Doctor. She sighed and said to Martha:

"Martha, you have never seen the Doctor after their separation. He was devastated. His eyes … you should have seen his eyes, Martha. In my life, I have never seen such despair in a man's eyes. He had even tried to let himself die, Martha. Do you realize what he had almost done because he lost her?"

"Oh, Donna! You're so naive. He was just sad because he was on shock. She had lost his friend. Just a FRIEND. Do you understand that? If one day I lose a friend forever, with no chance to see him again, I would be devastated too."

"No, she was more than just a friend for him." said Donna, sighing once again.

"Donna, I don't care. Rose is from the past now. Because, guess what? Rose is not here anymore. It's been over two years now. Two years she's gone. And as I understand it, she will never be here once again. Rose is living in the parallel world, right now, right? Very far away from here, with no way back." said Martha, with a little smile. Suddenly, she giggled and added: "By the way, getting trapped in a parallel universe, seriously? Don't you dare to say to me that she is brilliant? I mean, come on. I don't even know how she managed to do that. And then, you dare to tell me she's not stupid?" Marha stopped giggling when she saw Donna's dark look. She cleared her throat and said seriously: Anyway, she is a far away from us; and that's all that matters. She is a far away from the Doctor. She will never return. The Doctor needs to get over her as soon as possible; it is not healthy to live in the past."

Martha was looking at Donna who was also looking at the brunette. She wasn't paying attention to the hard look that Donna was giving her. She didn't cared about her opinion. She joined her on the captain chair, beside Donna and said:

"Okay, so to recap: they weren't a couple; The Doctor wasn't in love with her and she will never coming back, because she is very; very, very far away from us. And the sooner he will accept the truth, the sooner he will moved on to other things."

"'The sooner he will accept the truth, the sooner he will moved on to other things?' What? By other thing, you mean 'you', right?" burst out Donna."Martha, please, tries to understand that he's still madly in love with Rose. And quite frankly, I think he will be in love with her for the rest of his life. Martha, do you want to know what I'm really thinking? I think that he doesn't need this right now." she said, with a sad look on her face. "I think that he needs his friends, not a new lover or whatever … and stop me if I'm wrong, but we are his friends. I am his friend, and you are his friend too. You are not his lover, and I'm sorry, but I don't think you will be his next lover, ever. We need to be there for him because that's what friends do, right?, asked Donna, hoping that her words had convinced Martha to stop this madness.

"Donna, I just want him to stop to be sad. I mean, each time he sees a blonde, he looks so sad. He has this sad expression that breaks my heart. He seems so lost sometimes, and I don't want him to feel this way because he is not alone. And I'm getting a little sick of this whole 'Rose's drama'. He needs to forget about Rose … for his well-being."

"And how are you going to do that, huh?" asked Donna with mocking tone in her voice.

"Well, I will support him the best I can. I'm gonna be here for him, day and night, if necessary. And finally, he'll see that I'm as good as Rose, even better than her. I'm a medical student for God's sake. I am qualified to help and save people. Remind me what was her job before she met the Doctor, huh? Ah yes! She was just a shop girl. What a brilliant and smart girl she was." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "She never got her A-level. Sorry Donna, it says a lot about the so-called intelligence of the 'Brilliant Rose'." she added, with a disgusting expression when she said the name of the blonde.

"Well, yeah, sure, keep talking about Rose in that way, in front of The Doctor, and you'll lose all your chances with him. Even if you chances with him are extremely tiny. But whatever." replied Donna, rolling her eyes. She did not understand Martha's jealousy. The more she was thinking about it, the more she was almost relieved that Rose was trapped in a parallel world; otherwise the World War Three might have happened in the Tardis.

Martha stared at her intensely, smiled and said:

"No, my chances are not tiny, Donna. Let me remind you that he kissed me once."

"Oh my god, stop talking about this kiss like it was a big deal!" said Donna, raising her voice, making Martha flinched a bit. But she was sick and tired about Martha's attitude: "He already explained to me that it was just a genetic transfer to save everyone in this hospital, nothing more. He had told so to you as well, twice. He told me he had said that this kiss meant nothing, Martha. Stop dreaming!"

"Think and said whatever you want, Donna! I know that story of the genetic transfer is false." quickly replied Martha, convinced about her theory, while Donna roller her eyes and sighed.

He could very well have kissed my hand or my cheek. Bu no, Donna. He kissed me on the lips. He wanted to kiss me, feeling my lips again his. And he found a very good excuse to do it, that's it" said Martha with a little smile on her lips, happy she had proved her theory to Donna.

"Martha, I'm your friend and I'm really sorry about what I'm going to say to you. But, you are so desperate. You are so desperate that you just become pa-the-tic!" articulating each syllable distinctly, her face close to Martha's face.

Instead of getting mad, she took her time to think about what Donna had just said to her. After a few minutes of silence, Martha said: "I'm sorry, Donna. Think what you want, I don't care. And I'm gonna tell you what I intend to do." she said, while she got up from the captain chair. "I'm going to try everything. Rose is not here anymore, Donna. And I'm going to take this opportunity to seduce the Doctor. Rose is not on my way to stop me. And to be honest, I'm tired of waiting. Today, I just decided that I will move on to the next step. I waited and waited, for way too long. When I think that I waited two long years to finally find the courage to talk to him about my feelings. But today, I'm sure that I'm ready. I know I'm going to succeed, Donna."

Donna didn't know what to say anymore, she wanted happiness for her human friend, but she also wanted happiness for her space man. Martha was in love with the Doctor, or what she'd thought. Because for Donna, that was just a silly little crush. She said:

"Martha, don't put your hopes too high, otherwise the fall will be long and painful."

"There won't be any fall, you'll see. I'm gonna do it with delicacy and intelligence. And you'll see, Donna … he will forget all about his 'precious' Rose in no time. And he will think about me, and just about me. And he will be happy, more than ever, and that just thanks to me and the fact that I'm here, and not Rose. Two doctors travelling, hand in hand, thought the stars." she replied to Donna, with a dreamy expression on her face.

Martha shook her head and smiled to Donna. And without wishing her a goodnight, Martha left the control room to go to her bedroom.

Donna was now alone in the console room, and she mumbled:

"Yeah right, with delicacy and intelligence, my ass. You're gonna do it with slyness. Poor Doctor, if only Rose was still here. Oh yes, if only."

The Tardis hummed, but Donna couldn't distinguish if The Tardis had hummed sadly or joyfully. She looked questioningly at the ceiling and go to her bedroom.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Earth** **:**

It was about 2:00 in the morning, in the middle of Bute Park, and golden dust had started to appear. The streetlights of the road began to sizzle, a soft breeze had started up from nowhere and the leaves on the ground slowly had begun to fly. The branches of the trees started to shake. Suddenly, more and more of golden particles appeared, and these particles came together and made a sort of a little vortex.

The longer it went on, the more the vortex had became more and more large. All around, the streetlights were blinking vigorously; the soft breeze gradually had turned into a violent wind. The vortex's wind shakes dry leaves from the branches of the trees.

The vortex of golden particles let appeared a shadow ... the shadow of a wolf.

The animal put his paws on the ground, and at the same time, the vortex gradually started to disappear.

Everything was calm now. The wolf had started to walk and after few steps … a howling from the wolf had echoed all over the park. And all of a sudden, the wolf started to glow, the eyes of the animal was as the same colour as the particles, and then … a golden explosion. The wolf had been replaced by a beautiful blonde in a white dress, completely unconscious, and she was lying on the cold ground.

In the distance, a black car was approaching. The car was coming very fast, and was coming down the park's alley. A 4x4 where we could read on the car body side: Torchwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it and that I didn't too much mistakes at the end. The last part was hard to translate in English. Anyway; feel free to tell me for the mistakes.
> 
> Yes I know, the 'Bitchy Martha' is here. I had warned you about the bashing. And it's just the beginning. But I want to tell you that's I kinda liked (well, not liked, more enjoyed) the character (beside her jealousy) she was smart and I really liked her at the end of the season 3 when she saved the world all by herself.
> 
> But I wanted to add this jealousy to the story and I always wanted to write a Bitchy Martha.


	4. Chapter 4 : Torchwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.  
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

It was a normal day at Torchwood: Owen and Gwen were flirting a little. Tosh was watching their 'Flirting Game' with a broken heart. Ianto was doing coffee as always and Jack was in his office, and nobody knew what he was doing in his office, probably working on some alien technology they had found because of the rift. For Toshiko; her configuration software was running slow, so she stood up from her seat to go and do something else, but she stopped. Owen noticed that something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Tosh? You look like you saw a ghost." he asked, smirking at her. "Well, I'm doing this job for quite some time, so it wouldn't shock me at all."

"Owen, shut up and look at this! This is not possible!" said Tosh with her eyes were wide open. She was staring at the wall, behind the couch. Owen turned to watch where she was staring and looked as well. Two words were written on the wall:

_Bad Wolf_

Ianto and Gwen came and stood next to them and also looked at the wall.

How was that possible?

Usually, the word 'Torchwood' was written on the wall. Now, it was those two words. Toshiko looked at her computer screen and saw 'Bad Wolf' was also written instead of the other words of the programme.

"Guys, all the words on my computer screen changed too. What's going on?" cried Tosh.

Owen looked at his compute screen, and his jaw dropped.

"Well, Tosh. You're not the only one. These words are everywhere on my screen."

Everywhere.

Those two words.

_Bad Wolf._

"It's a joke, right?" cried Gwen, looking everywhere just to see that these words were, _really_ , everywhere. "It's not funny! What's going on?"

"Yeah, that's what I am wondering right now. What's going on here?" asked a voice behind them. All eyes turned to face the source of the voice and it was Jack.

He was at the door of his office, his arms crossed. "I heard screams and when I come here, I see you all, staring at the wall or at your computer screen like mad people. Why are you staring at the wall, guys? You've never seen …"

He was walking towards them with a smile on his face and turned his head to watch the wall as well. He stopped and his smile faded when he saw the words 'Bad Wolf' on the wall and whispered:

"Oh no".

He remembered of those words, even after all this time. The Doctor had told him everything in detail the last time they spoke, just after the Year That Never Was, before Jack had left the Doctor and Martha on this square. Jack had wanted to know everything that had happened at the Game Station.

'The Bad Wolf was Rose. Rose was the Bad Wolf', remembered Jack.

But that was impossible. Rose was trapped in a parallel universe now; she couldn't send messages through dimensions. Well … why not? He was not certain about anything. And especially about parallel universes. He was not an expert, but he was almost sure that sending a message through dimensions was impossible. But maybe this time, that was a warning? A danger? But Jack was sure of one thing, something important had just happened or something was coming, that was for sure. They had to wait and see, now. It was all they could do for now.

"Jack? Why did you say 'Oh no'? You know what it is? What the hell is that? What does it mean? ", asked Gwen, she was starting to get mad. She was the kind of person who hated to not knowing something.

"It means, Gwen, my past is catching up with me", awsered Jack, staring at her with a hard look. He was not mad against her, but he was kinda annoyed by all her questions. He was like her on this. He didn't know what was happening right now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Owen, who apparently was not happy to not knowing either.

Jack sighed, looked at his team and answered:

"It means that those words … Bad Wolf … it's like ... a message that one and only person … or an entity … can send. And the last time that I crossed its path … I became what I am today. That means a man … who can't die. I know, it sound crazy, but guys, listen to me. This entity has the power of a god and I know …"

Jack was rudely interrupted when an alarm began ringing in the hub. Everyone turned and watched Tosh's computer screen where a 'Red Alert" was written. Tosh tapped at her keyboard.

"There is a very strong rift activity. Oh my god, I've never seen that." she cried to the rest of the team. "This is right in the middle of Bute Park. Wait, I'm gonna try to hack into the security cameras in the park …" she added while she was working on her computer. After a few seconds, her jaw dropped and said: "Impossible, the power of the activity … it's … all the cameras blacked out."

"Gwen, Owen, go to the park!" Jack ordered to them, but he needed to warn them, so he added: "And guys! Keep in touch with the rest of the team. I am convinced that this activity and the Bad Wolf's thing are connected. So please, guys, be careful, ok? We have no idea what or who came out of the rift, and it could be very dangerous. So please, please, be careful."

Owen and Gwen nodded and quickly left the Hub.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

They arrived in the park. Owen was driving very fast in the alley, searching the place where the rift had been active. Finally, they found the exact place. They both step out of the car. They started to look everywhere, looking for evidence. Gwen noticed the broken tree branches on the ground and said:

"I don't know what happened here, but look; there must have been a hell of a wind here."

"Yeah, maybe … or a sexy blonde girl" said Owen. He was looking at the ground, the opposite of where Gwen was looking at.

"What are you talking about, Owen? How a sexy blonde girl could h…" She stopped talking when she saw the body of a blonde woman who was lying on the ground. "Wait a minute, how's that possible?"

They headed toward the blonde and fell to their knees next to her. Owen gently flipped her onto her back and noticed she was unconscious. He said:

"Yeah, I confirm. She's dead sexy." Owen was smiling, but he smile faded when he saw Gwen's dark look. "What, are you jealous, doll?"

"Don't call me 'doll' and I'm _not_ jealous." Replied Gwen as she puffed away.

Owen smiled and said seriously this time:

"Ok, we'll take her back at the Hub to examine her. I mean, I'm very good at my job but I can't do that outside at 2 A.M. I'm freezing, and as you can see, this girl just has a dress on her. She is gonna catch his death here." He took her in his arms and carried her to the car and added to Gwen while he was walking towards the car: "Gwen, look around to see if she doesn't have anything else, like clothes or even a bag. I'm gonna put her to the car."

Gwen nodded and searched into the bushes, into piles of broken branches and it was only a matter of minutes before she found a necklace with a key on the ground. She picked it up and put it in her pocket.

She joined Owen who was waiting for her in the car.

"So, did you find anything?" asked Owen.

"No, I just found a necklace. I took it in case it belonged to her", answered Gwen.

While Owen was driving, Gwen was watching occasionally in the back seat, to see if the blonde was still asleep.

"She doesn't seem that dangerous" said Owen, remembering Jack's words.

"Owen, never trust appearances. Sure now, it looks like she's a cute and innocent little blonde. But with this job, you'll never know. Did you learn anything?" asked Gwen.

"I do, thank you. I remind you that I work at Torchwood since a lot longer than you … anyway, if she is an alien, she's pretty sexy."

"Oh god, you'd shag a radiator if it had tits. You're like Jack … no, wait, you're worst!"

They laughed and continued their way to Torchwood.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

When they arrived back to the Hub, Owen was carrying the blonde woman and he laid her on the examination table. Tosh approached him while looking at the blonde who was lying on the table. The young Asian woman wondered who this girl was who was certainly quite beautiful.

Why was she here? Who was she?

"Owen, who is she? And why is she here?" asked Tosh.

Ianto appeared behind her, and obviously, he was asking himself the same questions. Owen answered:

"She was here where the rift had been active. She was unconscious when we found her; she was lying on the ground. Frankly, in those clothes, I don't know how she didn't freeze to death. It's November, it's freaking cold outside. Anyway, she is unconscious since we found her, and she didn't wake up on the way back. What else? …. Oh yeah! It was a mess around her; there were leaves and broken tree branches everywhere, it looked like a hurricane passed by."

"And? She just has this white dress … anything else?" asked Ianto. Owen shook his head and answered:

"Gwen searched everywhere for a few minutes. But she just found a necklace with a key, nothing else. We think it's hers. But guys, stop asking me questions. For now, I don't know any more about her than you do. This girl is a mystery. Who the hell is she? Where did she come from? Why is she unconscious? Why was she in the park at 2 A.M, at the same place where the rift had been active? Why did she have a dress and nothing else, well, except this necklace with a key? Did this necklace have a particular meaning? Is she single?"

"Owen, why does it matter if she's single or not? » interrupted Tosh, hiding at best her jealousy. Owen flirted with a lot of others girls in front of her, and even if she was used to it, she was hurting each time. She knew that Owen loved girls a lot; he also liked one-night stands, but she wished that sometimes, he was looking at her like he was looking at the blonde who was lying on the table.

"Tosh, have you looked at her more closely? Please, be my guest and take a look at how hot she is. I swear, if she didn't come out from the rift and if I had no doubt about her humanity, I could really handle some hot sex with her."

"Why this does that not surprise me?" mumbled Tosh, but Owen heard every words and he was going to respond when a voice interrupted him:

"Handle some hot sex with whom, Owen?"

They looked where the voice was coming from and they saw Jack who was at the door, he approached them without looking at the body on the table. He put his hand on Owen's shoulder and said, looking into his eyes:

"Owen, my advices for you … don't be like me, don't shag all the creatures that you meet, humans or aliens, even if they're hot. Believe me; I got in trouble a lot for doing this."

He grinned at Owen, missing the frown on Ianto's face and looked at the blonde on the table.

His heart skipped a beat, his smile faded and there was a mix of expressions on his face of surprise, joy and misunderstanding. He slowly walked into her, sliding his hand on the blonde's arm. Like if he needed to prove to himself that she was really here and that she wasn't a hallucination. He couldn't believe she was true. He gently placed his hand on the cold cheek of the young woman. A little smile appeared on his smile, but suddenly, he remembered, once again, what the Doctor had said to him:

_'Rose Tyler is in a parallel world, trapped, forever.'_

It was impossible to her to be here, in front of him, lying on this table. And yet, she was right here.

"This is not possible" he mumbled.

"Jack?" asked Gwen. "Jack, do you know her?"

Jack ignored her. He was lost in his own thought. The Doctor's words rang in his head like a bell inside his head … she couldn't be here. How could she be here? Why was she dressed like that? There were so many unanswered questions that were going through his mind right now. But when he was thinking about it; 'impossible' was just a word since Jack met the Doctor, especially when it was about Rose Tyler. After all, she had brought him back to life … forever.

_'Bad Wolf'_

He shook his head with a little smile. Suddenly, everything fell into place. That explained everything that had happened earlier: ' _The Bad Wolf is Rose and Rose is the Bad Wolf'_ thought Jack once again.

Jack looked at his team and ordered:

"Keep an eye on her, if she wakes before I'm back … Go easy on her. All right? If she wakes, try to calm her and ask her questions, but above all, be careful, we don't know in what … state she's." His team looked at each others, but Jack added: "Be gentle with her. As far as I'm concerned, I'm going to contact someone who will be able to help us. And Owen, don't hit on her, otherwise you will get into trouble … and not just with me."

"Jack, can we know who this woman is? It's obvious that you know her, but could you tell us more about her?" asked Gwen.

Jack looked at her intensely and said:

"One of my best friends, she's … she is just like my little sister. I trust her … but she can be here, it's impossible."

"Why is it impossible?" asked Ianto.

"She should be in a parallel universe!" replied Jack, and with these words, he left the room leaving his team.

"At least, that might explain the fact that we fond her where the rift had been active. Maybe she used the rift to come back in this world. Is that even possible?" asked Tosh, looking at the rest of the team.

"It's possible ... Damn, I thought that this night was boring… but now, that pretty blonde makes this night more exciting … In all senses of the word » answered Owen, winking at the others who was watching the blonde with an weird expressions on their faces. But Gwen looked at Owen, and said to him with a smile:

"Owen, Jack will kick your butt. You heard what he said to you: do not hit on her."

"I will not hitting on her; I'm just saying that she is very hot ... and sexy ... and that having her in my bed would be great, very great." he replied with a big smile while Gwen rolled her eyes. "Anyway, now, we've got a surprise guest to wait now."

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Jack pulled out his cell phone from his trouser pockets and he dialed the number of the only one person who was able to explain how that was possible. He pressed the phone to his ear. The person finally picked up the phone

"Yes, Jack?"

"Doctor … I think you should come at Torchwood, there's a … surprise waiting for you." said Jack, with a little smile. He couldn't wait to see the Doctor's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note
> 
> Here's the fourth chapter!  
> I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to add Torchwood so much, because I LOVE the team and Jack (of course). And like always, I hope I didn't do a lot of mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5: Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.
> 
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Martha was in her bedroom. She was thinking about the conversation she had had with Donna. Who the hell did she think she was? Why Donna was always talking about Rose … all the time?

Rose … Rose … Rose … Rose … Always Rose, why always Rose?

She was gone now, forever, but she was still haunting the Tardis, she was still haunting the Doctor, constantly haunting him. She needed do something about that; she _had_ to do something about that. She couldn't let The Doctor being haunted by a blonde who was stupid enough to get trapped in a parallel world.

No! She couldn't let that happen. She was nothing but a ghost now, that's all. She was just a ghost, and this place and their occupants needed to be exorcised from this ghost. She was so tired of Rose. She wanted the Doctor to forget about her … for ever. Back when she was travelling with him without Donna, he kept talking about the 'amazing, magnificent, brilliant, smart, funny and beautiful Rose who always knew what to do'. Even today, she remembered the pain she had felt when he had mentioned Rose by saying: '"Rose would know. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. You're a novice, never mind'. She didn't want any of this to happen again. She was not a novice, not anymore.

Now, the first step was to go and talked to him, well, rather, _seduced_ him. She was his friend; she was one of his best friends, but it was time, she knew they were both ready to take their relationship up to the next level.

Deep down, Martha knew that the Doctor had feelings for her, she was convinced of that. Otherwise, she will never risk to plan what she was about to do. Before, she didn't want to ruin their friendship about telling him everything, but today, she was ready, and he was ready to move on. She was sure!

For Martha, they were meant to be together: Both were doctors, they both loved Shakespeare and they loved to travel. She knew everything about him: where he came from, and why he was alone now. He had opened up to her, he had shared so much with her and she was sure she knew things that 'Miss Rose' didn't even know. And she loved that idea of knowing something that eve Rose didn't know, and the most important: SHE was here and Rose was _not_. Rose was absent, forever. It was the highest advantage.

Martha was lying on her bed, and she was thinking about all that. She was staring at the ceiling with a weird expression on her face.

It was time to put her plan in execution, and right now it was the perfect time to set her plan in motion: when everyone, especially Donna, was asleep in her bedroom.

She got up from her bed and went to her bathroom. Of course, she wanted to be presentable to charm the Doctor. She finished her shower in no time, and she put her makeup on and straightened her hair.

Now, she was just looking for THE outfit. She didn't want to be too provocative, but she wanted to be sexy for him. Just sexy, very sexy. She found a knee length blue dress, a Tardis-blue dress; she thought by choosing a dress to the colour of his precious ship that it will give her points to seduce him. A beautiful dress with a blatant flaunting of cleavage, all she needed.

When she was ready, she left her bedroom.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

After half an hour, Martha was still searching for the Doctor. She had opened all the doors she had found, but she couldn't find anyone. In the end, she had noticed she was always finding the same rooms, all over again, even if she wasn't going to the same way. She was angry; the Tardis was driving her crazy. She was lost because of Her, She was doing this on purpose. Martha said:

"Hey, bloody and stupid time machine, will you stop driving me crazy? I've been going around in circles for a long time, and I'm tired now! I want to find the Doctor, so let me find him!"

In reply, the Tardis hummed angrily, and a glass wall appeared right in front of Martha. Sadly for her, she was too slow to avoid it and bumped into the glass wall, face first.

"Ouch! What's wrong with you? What's the matter, huh? What did I say? Show me where the Doctor is?" she growled, clapping a hand over her nose. It was not broken, but her nose was hurting.

She hit the glass wall with her fist, in frustration

The Tardis hummed angrily once again but did nothing more. Martha didn't believe it; that bloody machine didn't want to help her. Then, she rolled her eyes. Of course, the Tardis must been on Rose's side.

She sighed angrily. Anyway, she didn't need Her.

She could find the Doctor alone, without any help coming from a stupid machine. She continued her research and after ten minutes, she heard a voice behind her:

"Martha, why are you here. You're already up?"

That was the voice of the Doctor, Martha smirked to herself, but she quickly wiped it and she finally turned to him.

"Yeah, I just took a little nap, I wasn't so tired." she lied, with a little smile.

"You were looking for me?" asked the Doctor. He was walking towards her, with a little smile on his face. For Martha, this smile was a happy one. But for someone else, this smile was a sad one. But whatever, he was walking towards her, and he was also wondering why she was wearing a dress like that.

And for Martha, she was doing her best to hide her excitement by the fact that he was approaching. Even if she didn't ask him to do so. Her plan was working perfectly, even if she didn't start anything yet. It was already in the pocket.

But then, she remembered his question and her heart stopped.

"How do you know that?" asked Martha. She hoped, she really hoped, with all her heart, that he didn't heard what she had said to the Tardis earlier, or what she had did. Her nose and her fist were still hurt.

"The Tardis told me so …, well, more or less" answered the Doctor.

"More or less … what do you mean?" he heart was beating very fast. Please, she was really hoping he did not saw her.

"Yeah, I can't directly talk to the Tardis and vice versa, obviously. She is telepathic, but not _that_ telepathic. But She can send me feelings, opinions and warnings. That's how I knew about you; well I knew that someone was looking for me. I didn't know that was you, but ..."

"Oh ok ! And yes, I was looking for you. » interrupted Martha with a little smile. She was relieved. Because her behaviour against the Tardis earlier would have ruined every chance she had with the Doctor. Because, he was really, really protective of his time machine.

"Oh and why? Do you have a problem?" he asked, with a _concerned tone in his voice_ _._ And Martha smiled at that, she loved the fact he was concerned about her and her problems.

He was close to her now; she didn't know what to do anymore, but she loved the closeness. They were staring at the other's face, in the hallway. The Doctor was waiting for her answer with a blank expression on his face.

"Um yes, but I'd rather not talk here, in a hallway. Let's go to my room … if you don't mind, of course?" asked Martha. The Doctor raised his eyebrows then tilted his head, studying her face.

He nodded after a few seconds.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

They walked through the hallways of the Tardis until they finally found Martha's bedroom. When they entered into the bedroom, Martha closed and locked the door. The Doctor turned to face her; he still had this blank expression on his face. But inside his head, he was wondering of what Martha wanted to talk about. When he saw Martha's eyes when she turned her head towards him, he immediately regretted agreeing to come in her bedroom with her.

Martha slowly walked toward the Doctor and asked him:

"Do you remember about that night where that we had shared in the same bed?"

The Doctor blinked a few times, looking around.

For him, there was no doubt about it; he was regretting … he had been stupid to follow her in her bedroom; and now, he had bad feelings about this. He didn't like the ugly turn this conversation had taken. He cleared his throat and said:

"Yeah, I remember that. That was your first trip through time. What a memorable trip, meeting Shakespeare, that was … Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! … No, not fantastic … this word sound weird to me now, don't you think? Fantastic … fanta … stic, fanta …."

"Doctor!" shouted Martha, and the Doctor stopped talking. «Yes, meeting Shakespeare was fanta … awesome!" she added, more calmly but rolling her eyes at the same time. "But what I remember the most was the size of this bed." she said, with a little smirk. "The bed was so small, particularly for the two of us. We were really close to each other, sharing the same bed. Our faces were close … very close, in fact …"

"Martha !" The Doctor hardly interrupted her; he didn't like what she was trying to do. He was not really in the mood to be hit on right now. He couldn't … no, he didn't want to. Simply as that. He liked Martha, very much, he cared about her, and she was one of his best friends. But nothing more. "Martha, what are you tryin…."

"What about the kiss?" quickly asked Martha, rudely interrupting him.

He wasn't even reacting to her attempts to charm him, so she decided to move up a gear by talking about this kiss. This gorgeous kiss they had shared the day they met. He raised his eyebrows.

"Kiss, what kiss, Martha?" sincerely asked the Time Lord, frowning now. He was more confused than ever. He had never kissed her, not even once.

"When you kissed me, Doctor … remember, the day we met, we were on the moon." replied Martha, putting on her hand on his chest. The Doctor gave her a hard, dark look and sighed, and Martha frowned seeing his eyes.

"Martha, I have already told you. It was not a kiss, it never been a kiss. But a genetic transfer." said the Doctor, and clearly, he was still pissed by this event that had happened a couple years ago.

"Doctor, I'm a doctor, well almost but still. A genetic transfer … I mean, this can be done in several ways." she replied, with hope apparent in her voice. "You could have just kissed me on the cheek, but no, you kissed me on the lips. Otherwise, you could have licked my hand, it might have worked too … and ..." she continued, putting her other hand on his cheek. "I know how much you love licking things, Doctor." she winked at him.

"Martha … I … that would have been … you …" the Doctor babbled. Honestly, he didn't know what to say anymore.

He had kissed her on the lips, sure, but it was just because it would have been less strange that licking her hand, because at this time, she was already thinking he was crazy. He was going to answer when she dangerously approached her face.

"I'm sure that you'd love to kiss me again, am I right Doctor?" asked Martha, caressing softly his cheek with her hand.

She was close to him now. Very close to him. Way too close for the Doctor. He wanted to take her hand who was on his cheek and send it away from him. He didn't like the way she was touching him. Nobody was allowed to touch him like that, at least, not Martha. Not her. She was his friend, and he didn't like her the same way she loved him.

But he was petrified, paralysed. Daleks's army … easy. Cybermens's threat … in the snap of a finger. But when a woman was flirting with him, he didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to step back, but he knew that the bed was behind him and right now, he wanted absolutely to remain standing and not falling onto the bed with Martha on top of him. He really wanted to avoid that. Martha was just in front of him and she was smiling, she was happy that he didn't left, he was still there. For her, she was already winning. He didn't leave her; he didn't say anything to disagree with what she said. Because, for her, she knew she was right. And she was sure the Doctor knew she was right too, no matter how much he wanted to say the otherwise. Just because he was so shy sometimes. Martha smiled at this thought.

Finally, she was living the moment she was waiting for month and month.

"That's exactly what I thought. I'm sure you will love that, wouldn't you?" mumbled Martha with a little smile, her face very close to the Doctor's face.

Suddenly, the Doctor didn't have the time to blink that Martha jumped on the Doctor and started kissing him. But the Doctor's reflexes kicked in and he quickly pushed her away.

"Martha, what are you doing?" asked the Doctor, his voice higher than normal. His eyes were wide open, shocked by her behaviour. He didn't want Martha to act like that, she was better than that.

"Let yourself go and relax, Doctor!" After these words, Martha captured the Doctor's lips once more.

The Doctor had no choice but respond to this kiss, Martha's lips were pressed too strongly against his own, and he couldn't back down now because of the bed was behind him. And falling onto the bed, with Martha kissing him, on top of him, was the last thing he wanted. So, maybe if he was giving up now, she will leave him alone after.

Fortunately for him, the ringtone of his phone saved him.

Martha stepped back from the Doctor, with a victorious smile on her face, even if the Doctor was staring at her with an odd expression on his face that she couldn't quite define.

He pulled out his cell phone from his trouser's pocket and saw Jack's name on the screen. That was the first time he was really happy to see this name of the screen. He picked up and said:

"Yes, Jack?"

"Doctor … I think you should come at Torchwood, there's a … surprise waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fifth chapter.  
> 'Bitchy Martha' is here! Sorry, but it's necessary for the future of my story.  
> Like always, I hope I didn't do a lot of mistakes. Little frenchy here, doing her best.  
> Next chapter … hehehe you know what's coming next, right? No? Come on, it's what you're looking for. :D  
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!  
> xxx


	6. Chapter 6 : Reunion and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.
> 
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

The Doctor hanged up the phone, Jack hadn't said anything to him, just that a surprise was waiting for him. He was wondering what kind of 'surprise' Jack had for him. Anyway, he looked down at Martha and saw that she was staring at him. Seeing that he was done with the phone, she pressed her lips against his once again, but the Doctor managed to avoid it by saying:

"Martha, Jack told me to come to Torchwood. There is a surprise waiting for me, apparently. And … I want to find out what kind of surprise Jack had for me. With him, he could be anything, and when I say anything, I really mean it. I can imagine the worst with him"

Martha rolled her eyes, but smirked a second later and said:

"Doctor, it's a time machine. We could see Jack in an hour, he won't even notice it. That's all the beauty to travel in a time machine, with you." said Martha. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring his lips closer to hers, running her fingers through his soft hair. God, she loved his hair.

But the Doctor stopped in time and said to her:

"Martha, I love surprises and I … really, really want to see what this surprise is. Go wake Donna; I will wait for both of you in the console room."

He quickly removed Martha's arms around his neck. The door, that Martha closed earlier, was open.

' _Bloody machine'_ thought Martha, when she saw the door open. The Doctor quickly stepped away from her, ran towards the door and left her bedroom.

Without even realizing his hurry for getting out of here, Martha smiled. She was proud of herself; she had managed to talk to the Doctor, she also managed to kiss him. And she was mostly prouf of that. And, it wasn't a dream this time. She wasn't dreaming, the Doctor kissed her _back_. That is to say, she did it. Were they together now? Were they in a relationship? Maybe. Probably. She hoped so. Goodbye Rose Tyler and hello Martha Jones. Finally, he forgot that blonde. He was not afraid to show his emotions, his feelings for her anymore. She knew he had feelings for her, because he kissed her back. And she was happy about that. And god, she loved his tender lips, he was a brilliant kisser.

Now, she couldn't wait to be alone with him again, she wanted to do everything with him. And by everything, it was really everything. She wanted to take their relationship up to the next level of intimacy. She wanted that more than anything.

And why not get married and have kids? Yes, why not? Nothing and nobody was there to be against that. She could be his wife and even be the mother of a future little Time Lord. A little baby, their baby. Then he wouldn't be the only one of his kind.

Now, she wanted to tell everything to Donna, and said to her: "I told you so".

But right now, and sadly, they all had to go to Torchwood. She hoped that Jack had a very good reason to bring them to Torchwood, because he ruined her moment with the Doctor. If Jack hadn't called, they could have shagged on this bed … five times by now. Sometimes, it was so unfair.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

The Doctor appeared in the control room; he let out a huge sigh of relief and ran his fingers through his hair. He was still in shock of what happened; he didn't understand why Martha was acting like that. He knew she used to have feelings for him, but it was such a long time ago. He had hoped that with time, her feelings for him would have disappeared. But sadly, her feelings for him were still there, and probably even stronger than before.

Except, he couldn't and he didn't want to have a relation with Martha. Yes, sure, Martha was a very pretty woman; she was smart and an educated woman. But, he couldn't do that, not to Rose. It was stupid, because he never had a relationship with Rose. They were just friends … very good friends … the best of friends, with a lot of hugging, a lot of holdings hands and some kisses, from time to time, like this time when they were in Ancient Rome. He smiled at the memory. Rassilon, she looked beautiful in her toga.

No, it was way too soon to move on. But the question was: When?

'Never' answered his hearts.

And that was probably the truth. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he just couldn't. She was always on his mind. Like a drug. Like a blessing. A painful and beautiful blessing. He was also dreaming about her, almost every single night. Before, he was dreaming about the War, and the Moment, and his people that he had killed. But, now, Rose was in his dreams. No more War. Just her. Her face, her smile, her body, her smile. He knew, everytime that he waking up, that she was in his hearts for the eternity.

His little pink and yellow human girl. He never told her the truth, he never told those three words.

Every day, he was wondering if she was all right. If she was happy.

Did she have a little brother or a little sister?

… Was she married? To whom? Did she have children? How many? What were their names?

He swallowed hard. Those last questions broke his hearts. Imagining his Rose with another man and with children … he was starting to feel a lot of pain just by thinking of that. Of course, he wanted more than anything her happiness. But, in the back of his mind, he wanted her to be happy him, him and nobody else.

He didn't want to think about it, it was hurting him way too much. But, of course, he hoped she was happy. He hoped she wasn't crying for him, because he didn't deserved sadness and tears from this gorgeous and brilliant woman. He wanted her to live a life full of happiness. She deserved it so much. His angel. His angel deserved everything good in her life.

Donna and Martha entered in the console room, bringing him back to reality.

"All right; are you ready?" asked the Doctor with a grin. They nodded and he grinned, despite Martha's pout on her face. He knew she didn't appreciate that someone interrupted their 'moment'. But for the Doctor, that phone call from Jack had been the perfect excuse to get away from her.

"Allons-y"

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

Jack was waiting for the Doctor's arrival. He was checking sometimes if Rose would wake up, but her eyes was still closed, and she hadn't moved an inch. Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound; it was the sound of the universe, the sound of the TARDIS materializing inside the Hub. Jack was getting even more would the Doctor react? Jack had no idea, but he wasn't going to wait a long time to find out, because the door of the Tardis opened and he saw the Doctor.

"Jack!" Said the Doctor with a little smile, he walked toward him and shook his hand.

"Doc, thank you for coming." answered Jack. He didn't know how to tell him that Rose was here, in the other room. This situation was … insane.

Meanwhile, Martha and Donna were there, at their sides, looking at them.

"Hello girls." said Jack with a big smile. But before the women could reply, the Doctor rolled his eyes and quickly asked:

"What's the surprise, Jack? I hope it's a good one."

"Yes, me too." interrupted Martha. Jack looked at her questioningly and she quickly added: "You interrupted the Doctor and I, Jack."

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at the Doctor who was giving her a hard look.

"Really?" asked Jack. Not sure of how he should understand this sentence. His shook his head when he saw the Doctor looking him the same way he was looking at Martha a few seconds ago. Apparently, the Doctor didn't want to talk about that.

"Yeah, it's a good one, a very good one actually." said Jack with a big smile on his face, not seeing Martha's eyes rolling.

He took a deep breath: "Doctor, something happened...something impossible and unbelievable at the same time. I cannot explain this, and I really hope you can explain it. Doctor ... Ros..."

"JACK!"

That was Gwen's voice. The two men looked at each others, and ran in the direction where the scream was coming from. They arrived in the room where the Torchwood's team was. Jack, The Doctor, Martha and Donna saw all the members of the team, they were against the wall, all staring at the same thing. Jack walked toward them and saw what they were looking at.

The Doctor walked toward Jack and immediately froze into place. His both hearts skipped a beat and he had almost stopped breathing entirely.

No! This couldn't be real. It was impossible! He was frozen, he couldn't move anymore. He was staring at the body that was lying on the table …

It was Rose. Well, almost her. Something was different about her. But whatever, Rose was here. How? He didn't know how, and quite honestly, he didn't care right now. He was staring at her, and only her. She was back … she was here, back in this universe.

He took a deep breath and slowly walked towards her.

"Be careful! I don't know what she is." said Owen. Jack walked towards Rose too until he was next to her. The Doctor was on the other side of the table, still staring at Rose like she was the most beautiful thing he had never seen in his very long life. Jack asked:

"So, what exactly happened? Did she move?"

"She woke up! But when she opened her eyes … her eyes … Jack, look at her eyes! Her eyes are … gold, they're glowing. What's that gold light in her eyes, Jack?" replied Gwen

"Not now, Gwen. I'll explain later!" replied Jack, still looking at Rose.

Rose was still lying on the table, but her eyes were open and they were shining like the sun.

She wasn't moving at all, or making any kind of sound, it was just like she was waiting for something.

The Doctor approached her more closely; he had a smile on his face. He didn't dare to touch her, he was afraid she would disappear before his eyes if he touched even an inch of her skin. He was afraid that she wasn't real and it was just... just a cruel joke from the universe. He reached Rose and moved one hand close to her cheek. He wanted to touch her so much, but he dared not. On this examination table in this big and white room, she looked so delicate, so fragile, with just a little white dress.

' _She must be very cold like this.'_ He thought to himself.

Donna and Martha couldn't see his face, but they could see that he was shaking. Who was this woman? Martha was irritated; Jack interrupted her moment with the Doctor because of that woman. Who was she anyway? Apparently, the Doctor knew her, and Martha was not really happy about that. Was she an ex lover? She hoped not. Who was that blonde woman? …

' _Wait! Blonde? No!'_ thought Martha.

No, it was not possible, right? It had to be a different blonde woman. It had to be! There were a lot of blondes in the universe, and Rose is just one of them. Well, she was. She wasn't in this universe anymore. So, it was impossible that this blonde was Rose.

Suddenly, Martha and Donna heard the Doctor sniffled; the two girls looked at each other. Was that possible? He couldn't be crying, could he?

But yes, the Doctor was crying … Martha and Donna had never seen the Doctor cry before … Why was he crying for that girl? Martha definitely did not like the way things were now. And she certainly didn't like that woman who was lying on the bed in her white dress.

'Damn it, who is she?' thought Martha, really irritated by all the intention that the Doctor was giving for this girl in a white dress.

Seeing his hesitation, Jack told him:

"Doctor! She is here, she is really here! She's real. Don't be afraid to touch her."

_He took his courage_ _in_ _both hands_ and he stroked her cheek gently with the back of one of his hands. Under his touch, Rose loudly gasped and quickly moved into a sitting position.

The light in her was totally gone. She seemed so lost; she didn't know where she was. She was starting to panic; she was in room … the room was cold. The room was white and cold. Where was she? Who were those people staring at her like she was crazy? All she was aware of was those strangers in front of her, and she could feel two others persons who were on either side of her, but she didn't dare to look at them. She was in total panic; she didn't know what to do, what to say, or where to go.

She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Her head leaning on top of her knees as she sobbed. Suddenly, she felt something wrapped around her and she looked up: it was a familiar brown coat. She also felt two strong arms being gently wrapped around her waist from behind. Who was this person? Why this person was hugging her? Why this coat looked so familiar to her?

She finally turned her head to her left and saw a face and gasped. This face that she'd never thought she would see again.

Jack.

"Hello Rosie" he said to her with a little smile.

What? How could he be here? How could he be in Pete's world? It was a dream, because it was impossible … how Jack could be here?

Suddenly, she looked back at the coat … this brown coat … so familiar to her. Familiar like the smell of this coat. The scent was a mix of banana, tea and … time? She knew this coat … it was the … Doctor's coat. She widened her eyes and turned her head weakly towards the other person who had his arms around her.

She saw ... the Doctor. He was looking at her; his eyes were full of tenderness, worry, and … love? She tried to speak, but no words came out right away. But with her dry throat and her knot in her throat, it was hart to speak but she managed to say:

"Doctor ..." she said with a weak voice. His hearts broke at the tone of her voice. She looked so fragile, delicate and vulnerable, in his arms, wrapped in his coat and in this room filled with strangers. She must be terrified. He gave her a reassuring smile and said:

"Rose ..." he replied with a little voice, his throat tightened with emotion. He didn't know what to say anymore as he heard Donna and Martha's gasp behind his back. He was so shocked; she was really here, in his arms. She stared into his eyes and he looked into hers and she could see the emotion in his eyes and the tears he was trying to hold back. The Doctor couldn't believe in own eyes … Rassilon... her eyes, how he missed those beautiful eyes. She was so beautiful. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, but he didn't have the courage to ask her, at least not now! He was sure she was exhausted, emotionally and physically. She needed to feel safe, and there was only one solution: The Tardis.

He was going to tell her something else when she fell asleep once again. Without wasting time, the Doctor gently took her in his arms and carried her into the Tardis. He carried her into her bedroom and carefully he put her in her bed. He left his coat around her; she looked so comfortable, peaceful and so small in his coat that he didn't have the heart to remove it from her. He sat on the bedside, never taking his eyes off her. She was real, she was here, she was beautiful, she was simply … Rose. He was still smiling. He stroked once again her cheek and watched her sleep for a few minutes.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

No ! No ! No ! No ! And NO !

Martha was furious, no, she was mad as hell. She did her best to hide her anger to everyone else, but she couldn't believe it. Rose was back. That bloody blonde was back. The day when she finally found the courage to talk to the Doctor, Rose had to come back and ruined everything.

NO! She refused to believe that Rose was back. All her plans, with the Doctor, were going to be ruined by that … bitchy blonde, just because 'the Princess Rose' was back. She couldn't believe it … it was a complete nightmare. Her eyes were filled with tears of rage and she wanted to cry but she couldn't. Donna was just next to her, like all the people of the Torchwood's team, including Jack. She couldn't allow herself to cry in front of them.

But still, that wasn't fair! The Doctor was hers now. And it was not because 'Miss Rose' was back that she was welcome in the Tardis again. Hell, NO! Now, it was Martha and the Doctor, and sure, Donna. Donna was not a threat to Martha, because the Ginger was not interested in the Doctor. But Rose was interested in the Doctor and she was not supposed to be there, she shouldn't be here, not anymore.

Why did she come back? That wasn't fair! The Doctor and Martha ... it sounded so good, they were together now, they kissed, and the Doctor kissed her back for God's sake. Martha was sure; they were a couple. Right?

And the Doctor couldn't do that to her, he couldn't go back with Rose. He didn't have the right to do that to her, not after everything she had done for him and with him.

Now, there was only one solution. Martha could see just one and only solution to her problem: Sending Rose away, once again, and this time forever. A smile appeared on Martha's face just at the thought of her new plan. She quickly entered the Tardis.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

Martha waited about ten minutes before seeing the Doctor slowly left Rose's bedroom. When she saw the Doctor left the Tardis, probably to talk about Rose with the Torchwood's team, she rushed into Rose's bedroom.

Once inside, she slowly walked toward the bed, she didn't want to wake her because she wanted to study her before. She was asleep and Martha took advantage of Rose's state to look at her more closely.

' _My god,_ _what did the Doctor see in her_ _?'_ thought Martha, without a disgusted look on her face.

How that blonde chav could be better than her? She approached her and she took this opportunity to watch her face a bit more closely. Martha noticed one thing: she was not beautiful, at all. The few times the Doctor had talked about her, he was talking about her like she was a goddess, with a beauty of a goddess. But all Martha could see right now was that Rose was … normal. She didn't have the beauty of a goddess, far from it. All right; she was a little bit pretty, just a little bit, but Martha was so much better than her. Martha smirked; she was way more confident now. Because, in all honesty, she could competed against Rose and win hands down every single day. Rose was not that special, she was ordinary and insipid. Martha was reassured now, but to make things right, she was still going to follow her plan because her plan was perfect. This plan would break every chance between Rose and the Doctor. Rose will leave the Tardis forever and Martha, well; she will be alone with the Doctor once again.

Yes, her plan was brilliant.

Rose slowly opened her eyes; and she could feel someone was staring at her. She immediately thought about the Doctor. Because the Doctor was the last person she saw before falling asleep. And logically, she thought he was still here, with her.

"Doctor?" she managed to said weakly.

Martha had a sudden inexplicable urge to slap Rose. Well, not that inexplicable, but whatever. She quickly remembered her plan and sighed. She sat on the bedside, and put a fake smile on her face.

"The Doctor is not here anymore, he's talking to Jack right now." said Martha, with a fake calm voice. All she wanted to do to Rose, right now, was to strangle her because she had dared to come back in Doctor's life, but she managed to stay calm. Only God knew how.

Rose pushed herself up and moved into a sitting position and gently rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom … the bedroom that she used to have when she was in the Tardis. Her Tardis's bedroom. It was so good to see it again, she missed this bedroom so much. Wait a minute, how was that possible? She wasn't dreaming, she was back … she was really back, in the Tardis. That was amazing.

But right now, she wanted to see the Doctor, she needed to see him.

Finally, she saw a brunette who was staring at her with a weird expression on her face. Rose couldn't tell what kind of expression it was, but the expression was kinda weird. Like she was forcing a smile on her face or something. Who was this black woman? Was she a new companion?

"Who are you?" She asked to the brunette, with a little voice.

"I'm Martha, Martha Jones. And you, you are Rose, right?" answered and asked Martha. She was making a tremendous effort to look kind-hearted to Rose. She had to gain her trust. Suddenly, a smile appeared of Rose's face.

"Ha talked about me?" rose said, it was rather more an affirmation than a question.

Martha had a sudden urge to remove the little smile on Rose's face with a slap, but she needed to focus on her plan, and stay calm. So she answered:

"Yeah, I think he mentioned you, just a couple times." replied Marha, nonchalantly. Martha wanted to smile when she saw Rose's smile slowly fading and sadness in Rose's eyes. "Why and how did you come back?" she asked to Rose. She wanted to know how she managed to come back and ruined everything between her and the Doctor. Because it was Rose's fault that her moment with the Doctor had been ruined. And Marha was a little pissed off about that, no wait, she was very pissed off.

Rose was staring into space; she was trying to remember how, but in vain. Rose's heart was racing every time she tried to remember what happened to her. She didn't know how she had come back; it was a complete mystery to her.

"I have no idea" answered Rose, with a weak voice.

Martha sighed, there was no doubt for her … Rose was stupid. How could she not remember how she came back? She was so hopeless.

"Anyway, you are a new companion then, huh? You travel with him, don't you?" asked Rose. Martha smiled at the question. Finally, it was the perfect time to set her plan in motion.

"Um, yes, companion, you could put it that way." answered Martha with a huge smile on her face. Rose frowned slightly and bit her lip nervously.

"What do you mean 'you could put it that way'?" asked Rose as she could felt her throat constrict _._ _She was a little afraid by the answer, but she had to know what Martha meant by that._

"Let's just say that… I'm more than just a mere companion here." replied Martha, with a little smirk. Seeing Rose's face, Martha knew that her plan was working perfectly.

"What do you mean by that?" insisted Rose. She wanted so much to cry her eyes out; her throat was closing up, bile rising up to her throat and her stomach was hurting a little bit too much, like someone had punched her straight in the stomach. She hoped that she had misunderstood Martha's words.

Martha took a deep breath.

"That means that I'm not a companion but more a … lover to him. We are together, the Doctor and I. What a big dummy you are!" she said with a fake laugh. And suddenly, she disguised the truth and added: "You know, our first kiss happened about two years ago now …and umm, we shared a bed … if you know what I mean." she winked at Rose. "And just for your information, we kissed just a few minutes ago. Now, do you understand my place here? Do you understand my relation with the Doctor?" asked Martha, with a fake laugh again.

And when she saw Rose's face, she realized that her plan was working perfectly.

Rose was devastated, she did her best to not cry … She was not going to cry in front of Martha, but that was so hard. What she heard was … Oh God. The Doctor had moved on. Of course he did.

Yes sure, he had talked about her, he had mentioned her a few times and … that's all, he forgot about her. She never thought … She always knew that he would find and keep travelling with someone else; she didn't want him to be alone, she never wanted him to be alone. Never. He didn't deserve to be alone. But … but she didn't deserve to be forgotten like that. How could she have been so naïve? How could she have been so stupid? Of course, he'd moved on. Because, she had never supposed to come back in this universe again … so yes, of course he'd moved on, like she was supposed to do back in Pete's world, but she didn't … she couldn't. That was too soon for her. But the Doctor lost so many people in his long life, that maybe he gets used to it now. No matter how long … he could forget and moved on, like he had always did with his others companions before her … he forgot her, just like a snap of a finger.

No, he couldn't!

Yes, he could and he did, obviously. She looked back at Martha, the woman who had captured the Doctor's hearts. The brunette was smiling, not fully aware about Rose's sadness. Rose couldn't say a single word, she sadly sighed. And Marha suddenly put her hand of Rose's arm. She was maybe aware of Rose's sadness now and she was probably feeling bad.

"Why are you making that face? Did I say something wrong? Did I say something that upset you? " asked Martha, with a fake concerned voice. She was not feeling bad for what she just did. On the contrary, that was her plan, and it was working. She wanted to smile, laugh and dance. But she couldn't because the blonde was right in front of her, so she had to keep pretending she was worried about Rose's sudden sadness. Anyway, Rose was losing faith in the Doctor. In no time, she will leave the Tardis for good and Martha will finally be able to concentrate on the Doctor and their relationship.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry about me … I'm happy for you … both of you." she hardly managed to say without letting tears fall in her cheeks. "Can you just leave me alone now? I'm exhausted, and I'd like to lie down for a bit. Thank you." added Rose with a little voice and she hated the way her _voice was breaking_ on even a single word but she was totally … devastated.

Marha nodded, got up and walked towards the door with a little smile on her face.

Rose lay down on her bed once again and buried her face into her pillow, waiting for Martha to leave the bedroom so she can let her tears dropped. Once she heard the door slammed, a _sob escaped_ her lips. She was ravaged.

She was finally back, but she wasn't welcome here now, not anymore. There was no room for her on the Tardis anymore. She couldn't stay and watched her Doctor and Martha kissing, flirting or holding hands … holding hands … Oh God, she'll never hold Doctor's hands again. That was THEIR thing since the beginning, since their meeting. But now, he had Martha's hands to hold. He didn't need her anymore. That was unfair … so unfair. She cried and cried, for several minutes, before falling asleep. At least, in this state, she wasn't able to feel the pain she was feeling when she was awake.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

Martha left the bedroom and she walked back into the console room, she had a little smirk on her face. However, she didn't see Donna, who was not far away from Rose's door ... and she allowed herself to listen at the door before hiding herself so Martha can't see her.

Donna had heard everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sixth chapter, long chapter.  
> Sorry, don't kill me, please. It's necessary for the future of my story.  
> For the kiss at Rome, it's in the book 'The Stone Rose'. All 10/Rose shippers know about this kiss. Anyway, I hope you like it  
> Like always, I hope I didn't do a lot of mistakes. Some sentences was hard to translate, I did my best.  
> xxx


	7. Chapter 7 : Theories and Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.
> 
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

The Doctor left the Tardis and walked towards Jack and his team. After the shock passed, he needed to find some answers to his questions. And for now, he didn't have the heart to wake her up to find out what happened. He first needed to know how all had started, at least for the Torchwood's team. He needed to know their points of view. He will find out more when Rose will woke up, just to find out her side of the story.

"So? Tell me everything you know about what happened! How did she get here, Jack?" asked the Doctor, looking at the immortal man.

Jack took a deep breath and answered:

"That is incomprehensible, Doctor. Everything had started when the name 'Torchwood' on the wall changed into 'Bad Wolf'."

"Bad Wolf … of course" mumbled the Doctor. The moment when he saw Rose with her eyes shining like the sun, he had suspected that the Bad Wolf was connected to all of this. "And then?" he asked.

"Then, an alarm went off to announce that the rift was active, in the middle of Bute Park. Gwen and Owen went to see what was going on."

The Doctor turned to the two persons that Jack had showed him. Owen spoke:

"Yeah, we left the Hub and when we arrived there, it was a mess … as if a hurricane had lashed the place. And then, we found the pretty blonde..."

"Rose..." corrected the Doctor, with a firm voice. He didn't said anything about the 'pretty'' word, because it was true anyway. But he didn't like the fact this man noticed she was pretty, so he just frowned.

"Yeah … sorry ... we found Rose on the ground, she was unconscious. Gwen found a necklace with a key, not far away from where she was lying. We don't know if that belongs to her?"

Gwen pulled out the necklace from her pocket and handed it to the Doctor. At the sight of the key, the Doctor gently smiled. Rose kept it … even after all this time. He was so touched. He didn't know how many years she had passed in this parallel universe yet, but he knew that she had passed several years … and she kept the key with her. He took the necklace in his hands and stared at the key a moment.

"Is that hers?" asked Owen.

"Yes." simply answered the Doctor; he was still staring at necklace with the key in his hands. "It's the key I gave her, many years ago. It's the key of my Tardis."

Jack had a little smile on his face. He knew how much the Doctor was smitten with Rose Tyler, and watching their reunion between those two, really warmed his heart. He remembered the pain in the Doctor's eyes when he was talking about Rose when she was still lost in the parallel world, and that, his heart was broken just to think about the pain he saw in the Doctor's eyes.

But she was back now; the Doctor was gonna to be happy again. Jack remembered all those months when he was travelling with them, back when the Doctor was … different, very different.

Jack remembered when he couldn't take it anymore when he was with them in the same room; all that flirting between Rose and the Doctor, but any of them had wanted to do the first move.

The sexual tension between those two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Poor Jack, he had taken a lot of cold showers when he used to travel with them. It was insane and hot.

But he was happy now, seeing the Doctor found his Rose again, was one of the beautiful things he'd never seen in his life.

"That's a good thing that I took it, then." said Gwen with a little smile.

"Yes. Thank you!" answered the Doctor, looking at her, gratefully.

The Doctor took some time just to think things through.

The Bad Wolf? The rift?

The only explanation he considered likely was that the Bad Wolf, whatever the meaning of this entity, used the rift from Cardiff to bring back Rose. And now, he needed to run some tests on Rose, just to see if she was healthy and if she didn't have some problems from her dangerous … travel between the void. The Bad Wolf … if only the Doctor really knew what that entity was, because apparently, it was still in Rose.

And the Doctor didn't really like to know that an entity with a power of a god was in the body of the woman he _loved_.

But that were the questions: The Bad Wolf … Was it dangerous or not? Was it harmless or not? To found out, he needed to run tests on Rose, and he will. But first, he needed to finish his conversation with the team.

"Which is weird, she woke up a few seconds after your arrival. It's like … she was waiting for you to come here" commented Tosh.

"Tosh is right. It's when the Tardis materialized in the Hub that Rose opened her eyes." added Jack.

They were right. According to them, she hadn't moved before he came.

The Doctor began to have an idea on the subject, but he was afraid to be right. He couldn't wait to run his tests on her, jut to be reassured.

"Doctor … I noticed something else, too … not you?" asked Jack.

"No, what?" asked the Doctor.

"When you touched her … I mean, you had stroked her cheek, right? And suddenly … she woke up. Doctor, I'm worried about her. I have this feeling that she is connected to the Tardis … and she is also connected to you, Doc."

"Yes, I noticed this too." said the Doctor, sighing. "And that's what I'm afraid of, Jack. I'm really worried about her. What happened is not normal. She couldn't have come back, using the rift. Not without the Bad Wolf's help. That's mean the Bad Wolf is still inside of her, and I don't like the sound of that. I really need to run tests on her to find out some answers to our questions."

Once again, Jack was right. Rose's reaction when the Doctor had touched her was more than strange.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Donna couldn't actually believe it. What the hell had just happened here? How could she have done that to Rose? To the Doctor? To them?

Sure, Donna could understand that Martha was in love with the Doctor, and hitting on him was within her rights. But, lying to Rose and hurting this poor girl who did nothing to Martha, it was horrible. Donna knew Martha, she was travelling with her for over a year now, and she had never thought that Martha was capable to do something that... she really was pathetic. That was not worthy. That was not very Doctor's companion-like at all. Between companions, they had to help each others through everything and shared their experiences. But right now, what Martha had done was … inexcusable. Donna needed to tell someone what Martha had done. She couldn't let Martha get away with that.

She needed to tell someone … but whom? She didn't want to wake Rose once again. And unlike Martha, she didn't want Rose to see her when she woke up. She didn't want to terrified her or make her uncomfortable, because Donna was a total stranger to Rose. That poor girl needed a good rest.

So whom? The Doctor? Or Jack? Talking to the Doctor of this situation was going to be embarrassing, because he was the main character in this story. So, she decided to talk to Jack. She really liked Jack; he was a very nice man, a little … no, a big charmer, but she didn't mind, of course. It was his personality.

She returned to the control room and reached the Tardis's door; she sighed, looked at the ceiling and said to the Tardis:

« Could you throw Martha into a black hole? That would solve a hell of a lot of problems that we have right now."

The Tardis hummed, and Donna could feel that the Tardis really loved the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the seventh chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 : Plan and Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.
> 
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Donna was outside of the Tardis, she was looking at the Doctor. He was talking to Jack and the Torchwood's team. After finishing their conversation, the Doctor made his way towards her. Even if Donna wanted to talk to Jack, she couldn't ignore the Doctor. So, she smiled to him and said:

"Well, what a day!"

"Yep! What a day …" awsered the Doctor popping the 'p' and grinning.

"Finally, I had the honour of meeting Rose." said Donna looking at the Doctor with a little smile. Her smile grew bigger when she saw his eyes shining with happiness when she mentioned Rose.

"Did she wake up? Did you talked to her? Did she ask for me?" asked the Doctor as he quickly walked towards the Tardis.

Donna bit her lower lip because she wanted to tell him everything about Martha, but she quickly answered.

"No, I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet. She is still asleep in her room. Poor girl, do you have any idea how she came back?"

The Doctor stopped walking towards the Tardis, knowing that Rose was still asleep. He turned around and looked at Donna.

"With Jack and his team, we believe that the Bad Wold used the Cardiff's rift to bring back Rose here." He answered calmly.

Donna stared at him longingly, with raised eyebrows, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Doctor! I understand every word, but when you put them together … I don't understand anything anymore. 'Bad what'? And 'Cardiff what'? » asked Donna, shaking her head.

The Doctor smirked; he always liked Donna for her … big mouth and her sense of humour. She was always very direct.

"Long story, but to summarize, Rose have this entity in her, calling itself the Bad Wolf and the rift … it's a crack, a scar, between dimensions … in Cardiff. The job of Torchwood is to monitor the rift and controlling and seize what comes through it and believe me, anything can comes thought it … like Rose, for example."

"All right, I understand the rift; I understand the job of Torchwood … but what I don't understand is the Bad Wolf?" she asked, frowning. "Why Rose have this entity in her? I thought she was human?" added Donna. She was really interested by the Bad Wolf's stuff.

"Rose is human; well … I thought she was until today. Because, no human can travel between universes ... through the void, like that. And the Bad Wolf ..." she sighed and said: "I still don't know what the Bad Wolf is, but all start when I met Rose. All I know is that Rose is still linked to the Bad Wolf, and the Bad Wolf is still linked to her. That's why I need to run tests on Rose now, Donna. Just to know if everything is all right with her, I need to be reassured."

"Yeah, it's good idea. That's what I would do too, if I were you."

Donna smiled to him, she was so happy for him. She could see in the Time Lord's eyes that he was … happy. She had never seen those eyes before. Right now, he looked so much younger and happier; it is as if someone had removed a huge burden from his shoulders, his head and his hearts. She could clearly see why the Doctor was in love with her: she was beautiful, cute and she was sure she was nice and funny. Donna was sure that Rose was like that, because she was the girl who had captured the Doctor's hearts, so she had to be … an incredible girl, and Donna was picturing Rose like that: beautiful, nice, funny, energetic, adventurous like him. Anyway, everything the Doctor needed in someone to be finally happy. And Donna wanted to get to know the young blonde girl. But, she instantly felt a knot in her stomach when she thought about what Martha had done. She needed to talk to Jack about all of this, she was sure he was able to do something.

"Doctor, I wanted to tell you that … I'm very happy for you. Your eyes ..." said Donna with a little smile.

"What about my eyes?" asked the Doctor, frowning, wanting to know her answer.

"You're happy. And it's really good to see you like this." replied Donna, with a soft smile.

The Doctor didn't know what to answer. Of course he was happy, even if he was concerned about Rose. He was happy right now. He nodded and said:

"I really hope that you will like her, Donna"

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure I will like her! If you love her, I'm sure that I'm going to love her too."

The Doctor smiled and asked:

"Great, so you wouldn't mind if she came with us, in the Tardis?"

"Of course not, why would I?" she quickly answered, stunned about the fact he was actually asking her this question. "First of all, she was here before me, and secondly, you are the driver. So basically, you are the one who choose the people who travel with you, right? You should probably ask this question to Martha."

"Ah … yes, probably" replied the Doctor, while looking down at the ground and putting his hand behind his head, like he always did when he was embarrassed. Honestly, he hadn't thought of that, at all. He was so happy that Rose was finally back that he had totally forgotten the whole drama with Martha. He really needed to do something about that, before things getting ugly between Martha and Rose. He should explain to Martha that he wanted nothing from her … just her friendship, and nothing else. And the most important … he needed to talk to Rose about his feelings for her, she deserved to know. He needed to arrange everything with Martha, he had to tell her the truth and stop giving her false hope about their relation. And, he didn't want her to tell Rose that she was in a relationship with him. Because, of course, everything was a stupid misunderstanding. And, he didn't want Martha to tell about their kisses … which meant absolutely nothing to him … but to Martha, their kisses was meaning something, sadly.

He shook his head; he really had to fix all of this. Anyway, he needed to run tests on Rose, right, now.

"Well, I'm gonna see Rose and run few tests on her. See you around, Donna." said the Doctor while he was running towards the Tardis. He didn't have the time …no, he didn't want to talk anymore, he had more important things to do: taking care of Rose.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Donna looked the Doctor go inside the Tardis, she took the opportunity to go see Jack. She ran to him, she took him by the arm and took him to a place where no one could hear them. Jack was wondering what Donna had, she seemed determined … but at the same time, she seemed lost.

"What's the matter, Donna?" asked Jack.

"We have a problem with Martha." quickly replied Donna.

"What? What's happening, Donna?" asked Jack, again.

"I just don't know how to say that …. Well, you probably know that Martha love the Doctor, right?"

"Yeah, I had a feeling about that … I mean, I saw the way she was looking at him. But I thought that she wasn't in love with him anymore, I mean, after all this time. She even had been engaged one day, with a guy, I don't even remember his name. So I thought that with the time, her feelings for him had faded."

"Yeah, well, apparently not. And believe me, I would have preferred she was still engaged to that man that you forgot his name."

"Why? Donna, tell me what is going on here?!" asked Jack, frowning his eyebrows.

"Let's say that the return of Rose doesn't make everyone happy." replied Donna with a sigh.

"Oh! I see." said Jack, also sighing.

"Yeah … That's not all, I wouldn't come to tell you just that, because honestly, it's her business if she is in love with him, and it's her feelings. But when it's affecting others peoples feelings, I just can't …"

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Jack, putting one of his hand on Donna's shoulder. She seemed confused, disoriented.

"Martha ... she was in Rose's bedroom, and she woke up when Marha was here ... and ... Martha told her that she and the Doctor was in a relation … she told her about the kiss …"

"Wow, wow, wow ... Wait, what kiss are you talking about, Donna?" asked Jack, raising his eyebrows, shocked about this sudden revelation.

"You know, that kiss at the hospital on the Moon." she said, making air quotes with her fingers when she said the word - _kiss_ -.

"What? It's ridiculous! This kiss was a genetic transfer. The Doctor told me about it when he told me about his adventures!" said Jack, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Exactly, everybody knows that, but not her. She wants to believe he's in love with her and that this kiss was actually a real kiss. And if I understood correctly, she said to Rose that she kissed the Doctor, more than once … she even told her that she had kissed him not so long ago."

"What? When?" cried Jack, his eyes wide open.

"Um, I don't know, probably before your call. Because just before I go to bed, she told me that she was ready to take their relationship up to the next level. In my opinion, everything happened when I was asleep. Of course, she didn't want to be interrupted. "

"Wow, I can't believe it!" exclaimed Jack. And really, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from Donna. Martha in love with the Doctor, and telling lies to Rose. It was just ... crazy. That was not the Marha he knew.

"Jack, what are we gonna do? I don't what to do! Because Rose believed Martha, and I heard her cried when Martha left her bedroom. I don't want the Doctor and Rose's reunion to be ruined because of Martha and her fantasies. You have to help me, Jack!" said Donna with a look of despair on her face.

"Of course, I'm gonna help you, Donna. And quite honestly, I already have an idea. But for that, we're gonna need some help" said Jack with a smirked. He put his arm around her shoulders and took her towards the Tardis.

"Ah and from whom?" asked Donna, staring at Jack with hope in her eyes.

"Oh, you'll see ..." answered Jack with a big smile. He opened the door of the Tardis, pushed Donna inside and followed her.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

The Doctor entered Rose's bedroom, she was still asleep. Had she woke up from the last time? He hoped not. He wanted to be there, with her, if she waked up again. He didn't want her to panic, being alone if she woke up. He had so much to ask her … or say to her. He approached the bed. She was still wrapped in his coat, she was so adorable like that, and he could help but smile softly.

He removed the covers over her small and sleeping frame, and he careful shifted her up into his arms and quickly carried her inside and up to the med bay.

When he arrived, he laid her down onto the bed, as gently as possible. He didn't want her to wake up here and started his tests. After 10 minutes, he rose from his seat and looked at the screen to check Rose's vital signs.

When he saw what was written on the screen, he immediately gasped.

What? How?

It was impossible. Well, 'Impossible' was just a word and especially when it was about Rose Tyler.

On the screen, it was written that Rose Tyler was only _nineteen_ years old.

She hadn't aged since … _'Oh Rassilon'_ thought the Doctor. She hadn't aged since the day she looked into the heart of the Tardis. Why had he not run tests on Rose sooner? He had been so stupid!

She was still connected to the Tardis, and he had never noticed. Suddenly, everything became clear. He turned and stared at the impossible woman who was lying on the bed in the medical bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the eighthchapter.   
> I really I hope I didn't do a lot of mistakes, because sometimes, it's kinda hard to translate. I really do my best to do a good translation.


	9. Chapter 9 : Miracle & Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.
> 
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Donna and Jack were in the control room. Jack had put in place a plan that Donna liked. His plan was clear and simple. At least, the Doctor would be able to understand everything in detail. She never would thank Jack enough to find this plan, because his plan was perfect. Once everything was in place, Jack said:

"We need to find the Doctor now. Donna, can you bring the Doctor here, please?"

"All right, I'm gonna …"

But she didn't have the time to move a foot, because the Time Lord appeared in the console room. His hair was messy; and it seemed that he was looking for something, he was looking everywhere.

"Has anyone seen my sonic screwdriver? I think I put it on the … on … on the console. Ah, there you are!"

He quickly grabbed his sonic screwdriver and said:

"It's weird; generally, I always have it in my jacket pockets. But when you think about it, my pockets are so big … yeah, like I told you, Donna, they are bigger on the inside." grinning at her. "Anyway, sometimes I lose my sonic screwdriver inside my pocket. The other day, I was being attacked by this … alien, and I needed my sonic screwdriver, but I couldn't find it. Believe me; I really thought I was going to die this time. Aww, I can't do anything without this thing. " He said, flipping his sonic up. He continued; lost in his memories: "When I finally found my sonic, this … alien was two feet away from me, ready to jump on me to kill me, but fortunately, I …"

"Doctor!" Donna interrupted him. "You can tell your story for another day, for now, I think Jack has something to say to you."

Donna looked at Jack and she motioned to him to speak, Jack nodded and said:

"Yeah, Doc. We have something to tell you, well, show you actually."

"Not now, Jack! I just made a discovery about Rose" replied the Doctor, while heading toward the Tardis hallway.

"Doctor!" cried Jack. The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turner to him with big eyes. "This is important … it's about Rosie."

The Doctor walked towards Jack with a weird expression on his face.

"What? Do you know? How did you guess?" asked the Doctor, frowning.

"Huh? Guess what?" replied Jack, who was totally lost. This was not the conversation he had planned to have with the Doctor.

"Rose … she is frozen in time, well, in a way." simply answered the Doctor, as if it were obvious. Donna joined the conversation and asked:

"Uh, slower, spaceman … explain a little bit! The ginger is lost here. What do you mean she is frozen in time?"

"Frozen in time? What do you mean, Doc?" added Jack. He thought for a few seconds, he gasped and said: "Oh god! No! Doc, don't tell me Rosie is like me? Is she immortal? She can't die?"

Jack didn't want Rose to be cursed with such a life, a long and endless life, because at the end of the day, they will end up alone, so alone. He was well placed to know … just like the Doctor. Well, the Doctor could die, if he chose to not regenerate; but it was not the case for Jack. He came back to life, all the time, without controlling anything. He was a fixed point in time, he couldn't die. He watched the time pass. And he also watched his friends and his family, getting old and dies. And there is no way; he wanted the same for Rose.

"I don't know if she can die. But, I understood something, Jack! I know how she returned in this universe." he said with a big smile.

"Really?! And how?" asked Jack, eager to know the answer this question.

The Doctor took a deep breath. He answered, looking him straight in the eye:

"This is because of her connection with the Tardis. When Rose absorbed the time vortex, she could control time and space and during this, a connection had been created. Rose is linked to the Tardis. And the Tardis is linked to Rose. Before I thought Rose was linked with the Bad Wolf, and vice versa, but that was before. Now, I think the Bad Wolf … is the connection. Rose can become the Bad Wolf with the help of the Time Vortex that resides in the heart of the Tardis. It is as if … they were one … they were kinda merged. So, the Tardis used her connection with Rose to bring her back. And because of the Bad Wolf and the rift … BIM! Rose is back in this universe … because the Tardis couldn't live without her heart."

And that's where Jack interrupted the Doctor saying:

"Doctor … I think you lost me. What do you mean by 'the Tardis couldn't live without her heart'?"

"Jack, I told you. Rose is connected to the Tardis, they merged. It is as if she had become the heart when she looked in the heart of the Tardis.

But you see Jack, if the Tardis can't live without her heart, which is Rose. Rose can't live without her connection with the Tardis. Do you see what I mean, Jack?"

"I think so. But I prefer to be sure … so …" said Jack.

"That's mean that … when the Tardis will die, Rose will too." finished the Doctor.

"But Doctor, when a Tardis dies … it's when the Time Lord who owns the Tardis, dies too. Am I right? "

"Exactly." concluded the Doctor.

Jack opened his eyes wide while the Doctor smiled at the reaction of his immortal's friend. Donna was trying to follow the conversation as best she could, but she wasn't just a little bit lost. She was _totally_ lost; she didn't understand what the Doctor was saying … again.

The Doctor had a few tears of happiness, at the edge of the eyes. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her. She could really stay forever, by his side, as she had promised. The universe didn't hate him anymore; the universe had given him a wonderful gift, a _miracle_ : spending the rest of his long life with the woman, with whom he had fallen so madly in love.

"But, I don't know if Rose can die or if the Tardis can heal her if she mortally wounded. Normally, the Tardis should keep her alive if this is the case. And I'd rather not find out anytime soon!" said the Doctor, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah, I can understand that!" said Jack, putting a hand on the shoulder of the Time Lord.

"Wait … so, you didn't know that?" asked the Doctor, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" replied Jack, not really knowing where the Doctor was going by asking this question.

"Earlier, you wanted to tell me something important about Rose. I thought it was about what I had discovered, but obviously not. So?" asked the Doctor.

"Ah … Uh … Yeah" stammered Jack.

Jack and Donna stared at each other for few seconds, and Donna gave him a nod that meant 'Come on, tell him'. Jack took a deep breath and said seriously:

"Doc ... I have something to show you!"

"What? What's going on?" asked the Doctor, frowning a little.

"Uh … Doc … this is something you should see before Rose wakes up. It's about Martha too."

"Oh no, what happened with Martha, again?" asked the Doctor, rolling his eyes.

"It's Martha; she was in the bedroom when Rose woke up earlier and …"

"What?!" cried the Doctor. Oh no, he really didn't like the sound of that. What's the hell Martha had done?

"Uh, I think it would be better if you watch the video of their conversation." replied Donna, starting to be a little worried about the reaction of the Time Lord. He didn't even have seen the video yet, and he was already mad at Martha.

He didn't even have seen the video yet, and he was already angry at Martha.

The Doctor approached the screen that was on the console, and the video started. He saw Martha, sitting on the edge of the Rose's bed. The latter was just beginning to wake up. He heard Martha say:

" _The Doctor is not here anymore, he's talking to Jack right now."_

" _Who are you?"_ Asked Rose to Martha. .

The Doctor was imagining the worst. Why Martha was in Rose's bedroom? What had she said to Rose?

" _I'm Martha, Martha Jones. And you, you are Rose, right?" answered Martha_ _A smile appeared of Rose's face._

_"He talked about me?" said Rose, with a smile._

When he saw the smile on her face, he couldn't help but smile too. Of course, he had talked about her. She deserved it. Whatever the pain he had felt every time he was talking about her, he had to, in her honour. Martha and Donna knew a lot about Rose, he even thought he annoyed them but he couldn't help it, he needed to talk about her.

" _Yeah, I think he mentioned you, just a couple times" replied Martha._

"What ?" cried the Doctor. A couple times ? A couple times? What Rose would think of that? Oh God! Now, she was probably thought he didn't want to talk about her anymore … A couple times? Really? Why Martha had said that? She was the first to complain because he talked too much about Rose … oh! No!

It was there, he saw the sadness in Rose's eyes … No! He was sure now; she thought he had forgotten her and that he didn't want to talk about her. The sadness in her eyes was the same that when they had met Sarah Janes Smith. He remembered her eyes, even today, she had been afraid that he will do the same thing he had done to Sarah: abandoned her and never talk or think about her anymore or worst, forgetting her.

Certainly, he had never abandoned her … they had been separated by accident; but now, she thought he'd never mentioned her, well, just a couple of times. And it was horrible. 'Damn it, Martha.' thought the Doctor. His stomach began to form a knot.

" _Why and how did you come back?" asked Martha._

" _I have no idea._ _"Anyway, you are a new companion then, huh? You travel with him, don't you_ _?" asked Rose._

" _Um, yes, companion,_ _you could put it that way_ _." answered Martha with a smile._

" _What do you mean_ _'_ _you could put it that way'?"_ _asked Rose._

" _Let's just say that…_ _I'm more than just a mere companion here."_ _replied Martha_

Oh no! No !

He didn't like the ugly turn this conversation had taken. He didn't want to listen the rest of the conversation, but he had to, he needed to know what Martha had told to Rose. When he saw Rose's face, he felt his hearts break into a million pieces, she seemed so confused … and hurt. He could see her lip quivering; he could tell she was trying not to cry in front of Martha.

" _What do you mean by that?" insisted Rose_ _._

" _That means that I'm not a companion but more a … lover to him. We are together, the Doctor and I. What a big dummy you are!" she said with a fake laugh. And suddenly, she disguised the truth and said:_ _"You know, our first kiss happened about_ _two years ago_ _now …and umm, we shared a bed …_ _if you know what I mean_ " _she said, winking at Rose. "And just for your information, we kissed_ _just a few minutes ago_ _. Now, do you understand my place here? Do you understand my relation with the Doctor?" asked Martha._ " _Why are you making that face_ _?_ _Did I say something wrong? Did I say something that upset you?" asked Martha._

" _No, I'm fine, don't worry about me … I'm happy for you … both of you. Can you just leave me alone now_ _? I'm exhausted, and_ _I'd like to lie down for a bit_ _. Thank you."_ _Said Rose, with a little voice._

"NO!" cried the Doctor. He couldn't believe it. Why Martha had said that? It wasn't necessary, at all.

It was not by accident that Martha had told all this to Rose, The Doctor could tell that everything was premeditated.

She had entered into Rose's room, just after he left, to tell her lies … well, the truth, but disguised.

Once again, he couldn't believe it. The day he finally had found Rose, Martha had to tell her all that. She was going to ruin his reunion with Rose. No, worst: she was going to ruin EVERYTHING!

What an idiot he had been! From the beginning, he should have said to Martha that there was absolutely nothing between them, at least on his side. But he didn't want to hurt her, but still, she had crossed the line. She had crossed that dangerous line she shouldn't have crossed: hurting Rose.

But the worst part was that she really thought she was in a relationship with him. He should have pushed her away, he should have told her that there was nothing between them, and that there will never be anything between them, _ever_.

But it was too late, now. Why didn't he have pushed her away when she had kissed him in her bedroom?

Why?

Now, Martha could use all of this to tell others they were a couple.

But NO! They weren't! Now, he had to tell Rose that Martha was JUST a friend and that nothing had happened between them. He needed to tell that!

But it will be complicated. How would he do that?

He looked at the screen and Rose was crying in her bed.

His Rose was _crying_ in her bed.

His Rose, his miracle, his angel.

She was crying because of him and his stupidity … just because he didn't want hurt Martha and her feelings. But by doing that, he had given to Martha false hope, she had it all wrong. And now, Rose was suffering because of him.

How was he going to do to put everything in order?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the ninth chapter.  
> God, I hope I didn't do a lot of mistakes.
> 
> Thank to Lylex96 on FF.net for giving me the idea of the video. I hope that I have done justice to her idea


	10. Chapter 10 : Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.
> 
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

The recent scene of Rose Tyler and Martha's was flashing thought the Doctor's mind. His hearts shattered every time he was thinking about Rose's tears and now, regret and guilt battled inside his soul. When the Doctor came back into reality, he was breathing heavily. He walked around the console and sat down on the captain's chair, and groaned while putting his head in his hands. He didn't want to cry in front of Donna and Jack, but the desire was not that far. He felt his throat constricted as if someone had wrapped a hand around his neck. He felt tears burning in his eyes, but he refused to let them drop.

Nothing, in all adventures, had alarmed Donna more than the sight of the Doctor, so lost, hopeless and sad. She was feeling very bad about this story, mostly seeing her space man like that. But Jack had found a good idea, because seeing the reaction of the Time Lord; she would never have the strength to tell him in face to face. The video did her job, and she was glad of it.

"Oh, Rassilon, no" growled the Doctor.

The sadness was quickly replaced by anger. He jumped off the captain chair and began to trail around the console. His fists were clenched tightly, like his jaw, and his eyes were dark. He was in a rage. How could the woman that he considered like one of his best friends turned out be so uncaring towards the woman he loved? Why did she do that? He could feel Donna and Jack's gaze on him, they were probably worried by his behaviour, and he didn't care.

Jack began to worry about Martha's safety. He had predicted that the Doctor was going to get angry, but not at this point. An angry Doctor was more frightening than anything he had ever encountered in his all life. The Oncoming Storm, he already had the opportunity to see that and actually, it was terrifying. Donna and Jack looked at each others and in just a glance, they came to an agreement that it was imperative to calm down the Doctor.

"Doctor, calm down ..." said Jack, but he was soon interrupted by a furious Doctor and Jack backed out a bit.

"Calm down? Calm down, Jack?" cried the Doctor. Jack, seeing the anger in his eyes, knew he could not argue with him. But he had to calm him down. "Did you hear what Martha said to Rose? Why did she do that? Where is she? Where is Martha?"

He walked towards the Tardis's hallway, but someone stopped him by taking one of his arms. He suddenly turned to the person who was holding his arm abruptly and saw Donna with tears in her eyes.

"Doctor, calm down, please" said Donna, trying to sound and look confident but she was sure she was failing, and especially with tears in her eyes. It was complicated to sound and look confident in front of a nine hundred years old alien, who was seething with anger. But she didn't want to flinch in front of him; she was trying to avoid a massacre between the Doctor and Martha. Although Martha had done something wrong, she remained friends with Martha and she didn't want her to leave because of a stupid mistake.

"Doctor, listen. Martha is my friend, and she also your friend, right?" added Donna.

"Friend? Donna, do you really think that friends do such things to each others? I don't think so! "

Donna put her hands on his shoulder to try to show her empathy, but she needed to calm him down.

"Doctor! I know that Martha did something wrong, really wrong. I know that! But try to think, just a few seconds, please, before you do something you might regret. Did she have a reason to do so? Because people don't do that kind of thing without reasons. Did you give her false hope? I don't know, maybe she misinterprets something you have said or done to her? I try to find an explanation for her actions. Because I know her, and you know her as well, and we both you it is not Martha, this is not the Martha that we know. What do you think?"

Donna sighed in relief when she was the Doctor nodding and he seemed to consider the words she had just told him. Jack didn't want to interrupt; he saw that Donna had more or less succeeded to calm the Doctor. Donna stepped back and walked toward Jack with a grimace on her face.

The Doctor took a few steps and sat down on the captain chair, once again. He took a deep breath, he was aware he needed to calm down. Fortunately, his Donna was here.

He was lost in his thoughts once again, ignoring and forgetting that these two friends were looking at him with a mix of compassion and terror. On one hand, they had understood the anger of the Lord of Time, but on the other hand, they had to protect Martha from The Oncoming Storm. Martha was not a bloody Dalek after all.

The Doctor was just starting to calm down. Maybe it was his fault after all? How could he blame Martha when he had kissed her the first time? Well, it was a genetic transfer, but it remained a kiss on the lips … at least for Martha.

How could he blame Martha when he had agreed to share a bed with her? He was a Time Lord, he didn't sleep that much, he didn't need to share a bed with her and give her misconceptions.

How could he blame Martha when he hadn't pushed away when she had kissed him earlier? Why had he kissed her back? Why?

Because he was stupid … or maybe too nice?

He wouldn't hurt Martha's feelings for anything. She was his friend, one of the best. If it had been anyone else, he would have dumped their asses, but it was Martha. Donna was right; Martha was his friend, even his best friend. He couldn't do that, even after what she did.

Because after all … maybe Martha was confused by her feelings? The whole story was perhaps based on a misunderstanding from Martha?

Maybe Martha didn't know he was still in love with Rose?

On one side, he had talked a lot about Rose but he had never said anything about his feelings for her, to anybody. How could she have guessed?

Maybe Martha believed that he was seeing Rose like a little sister or his best friend?

Who knew?

But that didn't excused the fact that she went to Rose's bedroom to tell her all those things.

What she did was wrong, but that didn't deserve all this anger that he was ready to pour over her a few minutes ago. He needed to talk to Martha and put everything straight, once and for all.

But first of all, he had to see if Rose was fine in the med bay. He wanted to be there when she wake up again. And last but not least, Rose had to hear the truth about his relationship with Martha.

The Doctor stood up while looking at Donna and Jack and frowned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked the Doctor, raising one of his eyebrows.

"We are just wondering what you intend to do?" asked Jack. He hadn't moved from where he was, but he placed his arm on Donna's shoulders.

He slowly walked towards Jack and Donna. The rage in his eyes had more or less disappeared, which was reassuring the two humans. The Doctor simply replied with a monotone voice:

"I'll go see Rose and Martha and put everything in order. Apparently, there is some misunderstanding and I think it's time that the truth is restored"

With these words, he disappeared in the hallway of the Tardis, leaving Donna and Jack, alone in the console room, with only one thing to do: wait.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

The Doctor entered into the med bay and saw that Rose was still asleep. He pulled a chair up next to Rose's bedside and waited to Rose to wake up. He watched his Rose sleeping peacefully, while wondering how he would talk about Martha with her.

He wanted so much for her to wake up, take her in his arms, talk to her, see her beautiful smile, hear her laugh and … kiss her. Yes, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her since he had met her; the day he had took her hand and had told her to run.

From that moment, he knew she was special, that she would change him for the best.

His guardian angel.

But he had pushed her away, because he was afraid of losing her. He was afraid to commit into a relationship without a future, because he knew that someday he will lose her, his eternal fear. The suffering he would have endured after the death of Rose would have been too unbearable. That was why he never said anything about his feelings.

But then came that day… the day he lost his angel. He realized too late that regardless of the statue of their relationship between them, the pain was there.

Everyday, he had cried.

Because he had always regretted he'd never kissed her, without being possessed by an entity or a bitchy trampoline. Or because he had never told her those three words … those words he'd never told to anyone.

Only her, just her, always her.

She was engraved in his heart for eternity. His pink and yellow human. His guardian angel. His Rose.

And someday maybe, his wife. He had dreamed so many times, of Rose becoming his wife, that he'd lost the count of it. He had dreamed of this, but being human and mortal, he had refused to allow himself to even consider it.

But now, after discovering the wonderful gift from the universe, becoming his wife could finally become reality.

Well, if he could clean up the mess that Martha had created, and it will not to be easy. And of course

… a moan brought him out of his thoughts. He jumped from his chair and his hand cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Rose" said the Doctor with a very soft voice; his throat tightened with emotion.

Rose moaned once again and slowly opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was the face of the man she thought she had lost forever.

"Doctor" she said with a little smile, but her eyes looked sad.

"Long time, no see" he replied with a grin, but he had noticed the sadness in Rose's eyes. But he couldn't help but smile.

She was in front of him, and he could talk to her and touch her. He wanted to savour these sensations, even if it was for a short time. He didn't know if she would let him touch her like that anymore, because of … Martha.

"Yeah … indeed." she said. The Doctor helped her into a sitting position, and they looked at each other a moment. Rose spoke again while staring into his eyes: "Is this real?"

He cupped her cheek with his hands and replied with a sad smile:

"Losing you many years ago, saving the universe was … very real." his eyes were far away, lost in his own thought. He was remembering the day he had lost Rose. "And now, our reunion is a reality and a beautiful gift from the universe. Rose … everything is real. You're here; I'm here, in the Tardis."

Rose closed her eyes and shivered under his touch with his hands on her cheeks, she couldn't believe it.

She was back. But how?

She had asked to the best D.O.T.E's researchers to find a way to return to her world. But in vain, they had given up the searches for lack of result. And there she was, back in the Tardis with the Doctor in front of her, and who could touch her.

"How is that possible, Doctor? How I came back?"

"Long story." he answered with a smile full of tenderness. "I think you'd be better in your bed, it's more comfortable."

Rose nodded and stood up with the Doctor's help. She was still wrapped by his long brown coat. She still felt a little groggy, but she could put one foot before the other without too much difficulty. But she was not going to complain because the doctor was holding her firmly by the waist.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

They were both in Rose's bedroom. Rose was sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard and the Doctor was sitting on the edge of the bed. Rose couldn't believe it, the Doctor told her everything about the rift, the Bad Wolf and the connection with the Tardis.

"So, if I understand correctly..." said Rose with a little frown that the Doctor was finding adorable. "I'm connected to the Tardis … since I looked into Her heart?"

"Yep! Your timeline is connected to Hers now." answered the Doctor while nodding.

"Ok, but concretely, what does that mean? Am I in danger?"

"No, it's not dangerous … if it was … you'd be …" replied the Doctor, swallowing hard. He refused to say the word. "Rose … your timeline is connected to the Tardis's timeline. That's mean you'll live as long as the Tardis."

Rose's jaw dropped, she will … what? No!

"Doctor, one day, you had told me that you were connected to the Tardis and the day you will die for good, the Tardis will die too. So that means that …"

"That means that you will live as long as me, Rose." finished the Doctor, his eyes twinkling.

"I can give you my forever?" she said, tears in her eyes. Her dream had finally come true: staying all her life with the Doctor. The curse of the Time Lord was finally over, he was not alone anymore.

"And I can give you mine, Rose." replied the Doctor, taking Rose's hands in his own. He was finally able to tell her those three words he should have said on this damn beach. The Doctor leaned towards her, and with one hand, he cupped her cheek. He looked intensely into her eyes and said:

"Rose … I have something to tell you … I lo…"

"I know" she interrupted dryly.

"You ... you … know?" stammered the Doctor. He didn't know how she could know it but a small smile appeared on his face. "This is great for you to know, but I want to say it out loud, I need you to hear it, you deserve to hear it, Rose." he said, while his thumb stroked her cheek.

"No, there's no need. You don't need to." She replied dryly once again. Doctor could see that Rose's eyes were filled with tears … and not happy tears, but sadness's tears. He suddenly realized that they were not talking about the same thing.

And then … He understood what she meant and he felt his heart tighten and a knot forming in his stomach. He was not ready to talk about that with her, not yet. He wanted to tell her his feelings before talking about Martha. But Rose said something that surprised him:

"I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found someone … really." she said with a trembling voice, doing her best to not cry in front of him.

"Rose! No, it's not what you th…"

"Did you kiss her?" suddenly asked Rose.

"... Yes" he answered with a little voice and lowering his head. He didn't like the direction this conversation had taken.

Rose felt her heart break at his answer and her next question was not going to fix the state of her heart, but she had to know if what Martha had said was true.

"Have you ever shared a bed with her?"

Although he didn't want to answer to that question by fear of breaking her heart, he also didn't want to hide the truth, not to her, not anymore, about anything.

"Yes" he answered, but quickly added: "but it's not what you th… " but he didn't have the time to said anything more, because Rose interrupted him.

"Very well, that's all I needed to know … I'm happy for you, you know? I'm happy if you are happy. I …yeah, I'm happy." she said, her voice _breaking_ on almost every word.

"Rose, it's not what you think. I swear to you, just let me expl…" he pleaded, but once again, she interrupted him. She didn't want to know the details. She already knew enough, thanks to Martha.

"Doctor, it's all right. You don't have to explain anything to me. You continued your life, like I had continued mine. But unlike you, I haven't had the chance to find someone else, too busy with my work, you know. But I'm fine …" she said, trying her hardest not to cry.

The Doctor stood there without moving, sitting on the edge of Rose's bed. He was staring at her, he could see that she was not well and it was understandable. Martha had told her all those things and he wasn't helping, sitting here.

But he didn't want to lie to her. Yes, he had kissed Martha. Yes, he had shared a bed with her. But, nothing had happened between them, and Rose needed to know that.

"Rose, Martha and I are just frie ..." he tried to say.

"You don't have to lie, Doctor. You don't have to hide your relationship with her, I … not to me, not because I'm back. Especially that … I was not supposed to come back to this universe. You thought you'll never see me again, so obviously … you move one with your life. You met new people and I understand … yeah, I understand. And quite honestly, … I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this because we weren't a couple so…" she said, her eyes fixed on her hands, not daring to look at the Doctor. She didn't want to show him how much her heart and soul was broken.

"Rose, please, listens to me!" he begged.

"Just friends, it's fine by me. I don't want to be immature or cry because you move on with your life and it would be childish. You met someone else and … she seemed very nice. I'm happy for you … so just friends? Is that okay with you?" she said, her head down.

The Doctor's heart immediately broke when he heard her words. How that 'just friends'? She didn't have any feelings for him anymore? These three words she had said to him on that beach … No! He refused to think that she said 'I love you' on a whim … at the moment … just like that. Or maybe her love for him had dissipated over time?

"Is that what you want? Just friends?" asked the Doctor, his throat tightened with emotion. He didn't want to be just friends with Rose, he wanted so much more with her. Especially now, she would live as long as him. It was the gift for them from the universe. He wanted more now, more with her.

"It's not as if we had a choice, right?" replied Rose

"Rose, please, lis..." said the Doctor, with his eyes closed.

"Just friends" she interrupted, with watery eyes.

"Just friends" the Doctor repeated, defeated, while he got up from the edge of the bed. He couldn't believe it. "I'll let you rest a little longer. If you need me … I'm in the console room, with the others." he added, totally broken from this conversation.

"Great" she replied, thinking about the fact that by the others, he meant Martha and probably Jack.

He left the room and began to wander down the hallway of the Tardis, hands in pockets and tears sliding down his cheeks. He was devastated that their reunion turned that way and because of whom?

Because of him, of course. It was all because of him: hurting the only person he fell in love with, hurting the woman he loved.

And the hardest thing to believe was that the love of his life had no feelings for him anymore.

She wanted to be just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the tenth chapter. (Tenth … always the best: D)  
> Don't kill me, please! XD Don't worry, I love happy ending.  
> God, I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter


	11. Chapter 11: Donna and Jack's Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.
> 
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

The Doctor had wandered a long time in the Tardis's hallways before returning into the control room where Donna and Jack were waiting for him. He was greeted by a wave of questions from his two human friends. He didn't want to answer any of them, he totally ignored them and he sat down on the captain's chair again and buried his head in his hands.

Donna and Jack looked at each others. Apparently, it didn't go very well with Rose. Donna went to sit next to the Doctor and she saw something that shocked her: his shoulders were shaking.

He was crying.

The Doctor was crying, in front of them. He didn't care anymore, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore and he needed support from his friends. He couldn't cope with this story, alone. He was on the verge of losing Rose a second time, all because of a misunderstanding and he couldn't handle this situation, not this time. Losing her a second time could kill him, literally. He knew he needed his friends.

Donna put a comforting hand on his still shaking shoulder and asked him:

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The Doctor sniffed, raised his head to look at her and leaned against the back of the chair. He had red puffy eyes and a defeated look on his face.

Donna and Jack would never have thought to see one day, in their lives, the Doctor in a state of distress and sadness. They had in front of them a man who had lost all hope and perhaps the love of his life, and it was breaking their hearts.

"I don't know … I …" he answered, in a _shaky voice._

Jack came and stood in front of his friend and put a hand on his knee. The Doctor looked up to see his immortal friend and Jack gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"Doc, you can tell us what happened, you know? We are here for you!" he said softly.

The Doctor sighed and replied sadly:

"I failed ... as always. Rose ... she thinks I 'm with Martha."

"Yes, but you told her that you and Martha were not together … right?" asked Donna.

"That's the problem, I ... I didn't have the time … the opportunity to say otherwise." answered the Doctor, looking down. He had difficulty speaking because of the knot that had formed in his throat.

"What do you mean you didn't have the opportunity to say otherwise?" asked Jack, frowning.

"She said …" The Doctor continued his sentence with a little voice that broke Donna's heart: "she said she wanted to be friends … and just friends." he said the last part of this sentence in a whisper and with closed eyes.

"What?" cried Jack, removing his hand on the Doctor's knee and straightening up. "Doc, are you sure about that? Are you sure that you had understood well?"

"Yes, Jack!" dryly replied the Doctor. He rose from his seat violently, his face was absolutely livid and he started walking around the console, hitting random buttons on the console, trying to avoid Donna and Jack's eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a sense of shame when he realized that he had let his emotion out of his control in front of them. For Rassilon's sake, he was a _Time Lord_ , one of the oldest and powerful beings in the universe and he let himself cry in front of … two _humans_.

No! He had to stop thinking like that, now! Donna and Jack were his friends and he should be grateful to have them. And he was. He was so glad to have them in his life. They had saved him so many times his life that he had lost the count.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and this brought him out of his thoughts, he turned and saw Jack.

"Doc! Rose probably said that to cause no problems between you two. I think she didn't want to make the situation more embarrassing than it already was. You know Rosie, right? She didn't said this in a bad way, but because she thinks you're with Martha and you are happy with her, she doesn't want to create a discomfort between you and destroyed your friendship." said Jack, lightly squeezing his shoulder while he was talking for show him his support.

The Doctor looked away and began to think. Why he hadn't thought of that?

She had said all that, because she still loved him. Of course.

And it was so logical … and he had been so stupid to have thought she was no longer in love with him. She just didn't want to destroy their friendship, even if she was unhappy. The others had to be happy around her and the happiness of others came before hers. It was who she was, it was his Rose.

"I think … I think you're right, Jack. I didn't thought about that." said the Doctor, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna talk to her agai…"

"No!" interrupted Donna. The Doctor glanced at her with big eyes and Jack turned to look at her, frowning. "I'll go and talk to her!"

"Donna … no! It's not … She doe... she doesn't … know you" stammered the Doctor

"No, Doctor! I'll go … and Supertemp will fix everything. And you, Space Man … go talk to Martha. I think it's time for you to go see her and have a serious conversation. She needs to stop thinking that you are a couple and that your heart …"

"My hearts" interrupted the Doctor with a smirked.

"Yeah, yeah! You have to tell her that your hearts belong to Rose. I'm sure she'll understand. I mean, come on! She is not stupid; she is a medical student for God's sake. And I think she is mature enough to understand and accept that."

" … Ok, you're right. I'll go talk to Martha." replied the Doctor, sighing. He had accepted, but he was not enthusiastic about this idea.

" Great ! I will take this opportunity to introduce myself to her and I can't wait … where is she, by the way?"

"In her bedroom. Don't worry, the Tardis will help you to find the bedroom's door." answered the Doctor with a smile.

Donna smiled in return and left the console room, searching for Rose's bedroom.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

As the Doctor had said, the Tardis had helped Donna to find Rose's room. She was in front of the door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited for a response.

After a few seconds the door opened and a blonde appeared.

"Hi," said Donna shyly and with a small smile. She didn't want intimidate Rose; on the contrary, she wanted to get comfortable and get to know her a little bit before talking about the Doctor.

"Are you here to talk about the Doctor?" asked Rose.

Oops, fail!

"Um … yes" answered Donna.

"Come in" replied Rose after long seconds of reflection. She opened the door wide to let Donna get into the room.

Donna entered the room and Rose closed the door and turned back to the redhead.

"Is it the Doctor who sent you? He told you to talk to me?" asked the blonde, while going to sit on the edge of his bed

"No. I came of my own accord. He was not very agreeing for me to come talk to you, but I persuaded him and here I am." Donna replied with a small smile.

Rose gave her a little smile back and asked:

"And you… who are you? What's your place in all this mess?"

"My name is Donna. I'm a friend." Donna said as she approached Rose. "May I?" she asked staring at the edge of the bed. Rose nodded and Donna sat next to her.

"Rose! I know you don't know me, but I need you to listen to me, okay?"

Rose looked right into her eyes and nodded again. Donna smiled and continued:

"I heard what Martha told you a few hours ago, and let me tell you something. Everything is fake, Rose. Again, I know you don't know me, but I beg you to believe me, because what I'm telling you right now is the truth. The Doctor could tell you, but apparently, he is very awkward when it comes to relationships … or woman in general."

Rosa laughed at this sentence, which made Donna smile.

"When I met the Doctor, it was just after he lost you. Believe me; I had never seen a man so devastated in my entire life. He was so depressed … he … he even tried to kill himself, Rose."

"What?" cried Rose. "No! Not the Doctor! He would never have done something that stupid."

"Rose, I was there! There was this 'alien spider' threatening the Earth and she wanted her children to return to the surface of the Earth. But the Doctor found the solution and … he drowned them. But he … he didn't move when the room was beginning to fill with water. I told him to stop and hopefully, he realized that I was still there and that he needed to save me. But I can't imagine how things, god … you know … if I had not been there. The look in his eyes, Rose … you should have seen the look in his eyes. He was devastated and …"

"Yes, I think I can imagine it. The Oncoming Storm, it's actually very scary to watch. But, it's ok now, right? He found a new person and I'm sure he's happy because she seemed very nice. Martha …"

"No, Rose. That's where you're wrong. Martha is just a friend to the Doctor."

"Donna! Martha came to see me and she told me the truth. I know they are together." replied Rose, raising her voice a little bit. She was fed up that everyone tells her otherwise just to make her feel better.

"Rose, listen to me! Martha is in love with the Doctor, but not him. He's in lo…" Donna stopped talking right there, she didn't want Rose to find out like this. The Doctor needed to say those words to her, not Donna. "All Martha told you about her and the Doctor is false, I can assure you that."

"No, you're wrong. The Doctor confirmed he had kissed her … and that he had shared a bed together."

"Yes, but I would bet that he didn't explained you how and why … the reasons" said Donna, rolling her eyes.

"How that?" asked Rose, slightly frowning. Donna could swear she saw a glimmer of hope appeared in Rose's eyes. She smiled and said:

"Their kiss, it was in a critical situation. They were on the Moon, trapped in a hospital with … rhino men who were chasing them. The Rhino Men were looking for an escaped criminal who was alien and to buy time, the Doctor made a genetic transfer. So he kissed her and that's where all started in Martha's head. She began to believe it was a real kiss, blah, blah, blah."

Rose slightly smirked. She slowly began to really like Donna; she couldn't wait to discover more about her … well, when everything will be arranged.

"And … they shared a bed together … what do you have to say about that?" asked Rose with a little voice. She was afraid to hear the answer, it might break her heart completely, but she had to know the truth.

Seeing the doubt and fear in Rose's eyes, Donna smiled. My god, Blondie was really in love with her space man to react that way.

"Oh that! It was Martha's first trip. He had taken her to see a Shakespeare's play and they had to stay a little bit longer because there was some kind of witches that threatened the Earth and the humans! Well, like always when he's around." she said, laughing. "Anyway, and for that, they had to spend the night at Shakespeare's house. And there was just one bed and … that's all. They shared the bed."

"What? That's all?" asked Rose, her eyes wide open and her heart a little lighter." But … but the way Martha said it … I thought they had, well, you know …"

"Martha disguised the truth, Rose. Yes, they shared a bed, but not in the way you think." replied Donna with a big smile. She was proud of herself; she managed to tell the truth to Rose. And Rose, her heart was so much lighter, but a thousand questions were running through her mind right now.

Why Martha had said all those things? And why the Doctor didn't tell her the truth?

"Why? Why Martha said that to me?" asked Rose to Donna, totally confused.

"I've already told you, Martha is in love with the Doctor and she has created a whole scenario in her head, just because of a misunderstanding. But the Doctor is talking to her right now, and he will finally make things clear with her. You don't have to worry anymore, Rose."

Rose smiled to Donna. Yes, definitely, she liked Donna more and more.

"And why the Doctor didn't tell me that?"

"Because he's an idiot." replied the Donna, laughing. Rose was laughing as well. Donna greatly appreciated Rose, a beautiful friendship and complicity was being created between the two women, and Donna was happy about that.

They began to talk for a few minutes, trying to get to know each other a little much better. But they were interrupted by someone knocking on her door. Rose looked at Donna with apprehension, thinking it might be the Doctor. She felt a little bad about the conversation she had with him.

She should not have told him she just wanted to be friends with him, but now, she knew the whole truth. And thank you to Donna, now she had understood everything. But still, she wasn't ready to talk to the Doctor again, she needed time.

"Yes, come in." said Rose, raising a little bit her voice for the person behind the door hear her. The door opened and then ... Jack appeared. Rose jumped up and ran towards him to jump into his arms.

"Jack!" she said with such emotion that Jack's heart broke. She broke the hug and looked into his eyes.

"Hello Rosie, how are you doing?" asked Jack, he was still holding her in his arms as if he was afraid she disappears.

"I'm fine" she answered with a big smile. "I thought I would never see you again … I thought you were dead" she said with a shaky voice. For all those years, the Doctor had told her that Jack was busy rebuilding the Earth but she always had this feeling that it was a lie. She thought that Jack was probably dead, and the Doctor didn't have the heart to tell her, but no, he was so alive.

"No, Rose. I'm there, and I'm alive. I am very much alive, in fact." He said with a little smirked. He released her and gently put both hands on Rose's cheeks and quickly kissed her on the lips.

Donna raised her eyebrows while standing up, and said:

"Uh … this is the wrong man, Rose. And Jack, how dare you?"

Rose stepped back and laughed at the sight of Donna's face. As for Jack, he put his arm around Rose and answered:

"Don't worry, Donna. This is a little thing between us. She still belongs to the Doctor. And me... well … I'm all yours, if you want." He winked at her. Of course, he was kiding, because Jack was actually happy with Ianto.

"You haven't changed, Jack." said Rose, laughing. At the same time, Donna said: "In your dreams, Harkness".

They were laughing. Rose was so happy to have found the man she was considering like her big brother and a new friend, Donna. Thanks to them, she knew she was going to be all right in this crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the eleventh chapter! Haha  
> Tell me what you thought of it.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Donna and Rose's bonding ^^  
> And I also hope I hope I didn't do a lot of mistakes!


	12. Chapter 12: Disillusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.
> 
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

While Donna and Jack were talking to Rose, the Doctor was looking for Martha. He had gone to her bedroom, the kitchen and the pool, which were the three Martha's favourite places. After a few minutes of unsuccessful searching, he decided to ask the Tardis where was Martha, to save time.

"Where is she, Old Girl?"

The Tardis sent him an image of Martha lying on the sofa in the library with a book in her hands, in his mind.

"Thank you" he said, putting a hand on the wall.

He walked towards the library, repeating in his head what he would say to Martha. He had to be direct and very specific. This whole thing should stop; Martha needed to know the truth.

He had finally found Rose, and he had to do everything to make it work. No more lies, no more doubt, no more cowardice towards her. The universe was kind enough, this time, for giving him the opportunity to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved, so there was no way of missing this wonderful opportunity.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

He arrived at the library and Martha was still lying on the couch. She was so absorbed by the book she was reading, she didn't hear the Doctor entered. He cleared his throat lightly to announce his presence, which made the brunette jumped in surprise. When she saw the Doctor, a big smile appeared on her face. She jumped up, the book she was holding fell to the ground and she started to walk slowly towards the Doctor.

"You're scared me, Doctor" she said, placing gently her hand on her chest. By the way, she was still wearing this Tardis-blue dress. She didn't want to change; it wasn't because Princess Rose was back, that she had to give up all her plans. So, she walked towards him, seductively, while looking at him straight into his eyes with a little smirk on her face.

As for the Doctor, seeing that Martha was back in her game of seduction, he sighed deeply.

"I think, it's time you and I had a little talk, Martha Jones"

Martha had arrived in front of the Doctor. She raised her eyebrows and smirked:

"Mmmm, yeah, we can discuss, but first … I'd like to do something else." she said, wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck. Quickly, he took both of her arms and unwrap them, but she didn't took his gesture as a rejection and she continued to seduce him. She put her hands on his chest and began slowly unbuttoning his jacket. She said:

"Don't be shy. I've already told you ... Let yourself go and relax. I'm sure it's been a long time since ... you have ... well, you know ... but don't worry … with me, you will love that." she said, with a provocative smile. On of her hand began to descend where the Doctor didn't want to be touched … at least, not by Martha. Except for … Rose, just Rose had the right to, well … after setting the record straight once and for all.

He recoiled violently, and quickly buttoned his jacket. He looked at Martha with dark eyes and he sighed angrily.

"Martha! Stop, enough is enough!" he said, raising his voice. Martha was startled by the sudden anger of the Doctor.

"What? What's wrong? I just told you, if it's been a long time … it's ok … I'm gonna help you to…"

"No, Martha. I came to talk about this situation between us." said the Doctor, dryly.

"Oh … ok. It's true. We should discuss … before we go any further. Because, crossing this line is very important. I'm ready and I think you're ready too." replied Martha, totally oblivious of the Doctor's tone.

"No, no and no, Martha! I don't want to talk about … that!" brutally interrupted the Doctor.

"Oh? Well, what do you want to talk about, then?" asked Martha, frowning. Martha didn't want to talk about something else, and she clearly didn't want to talk about Rose. She grimaced just by thinking of the name of the blonde.

"Martha, when does it all started?" asked the Doctor, sighing.

"What? When does 'what' all started?" she asked, frowning once again. She was kinda confused about the Doctor was saying.

"This? All of this?" he replied, showing Martha and himself with his arms.

"But …'this' what? Doctor, I don't understand what you are talking about" she said, shaking her head.

The Doctor sighed and sat down on the couch. Martha followed him and sat next to him ... very close to him. Seeing her that close, the Doctor stood up and sat down on the chair in front of the couch, ignoring the hurt expression on Martha's face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He asked:

"This … crush? When does it all started?"

"The moment I laid my eyes on you, my…" quickly replied Martha, but the Doctor rudely interrupted her.

"No, don't tell me that. Don't tell me 'the day I met you. The first moment I laid my eyes on you. It was like love at first sight.' Because I will not take that as a real and sincere answer.

So, Martha … when exactly does this crush started?"

"When you kissed me, on the moon, at the hospital …" answered Martha, hesitantly. She wanted to say something more romantic, but her Doctor wanted to know the truth, so she told him the truth.

"A genetic transfer, Martha' corrected the Doctor with a hard look on his face.

"No, I have already pointed out to you, Doctor. And you didn't denied it. A genetic transfer can be done in several ways. You could have just licked my hand, it might have worked too. You didn't denied it … so I was right."

"I didn't denied it, because you said something right after that ... something that, quite honestly, made me a bit confused." replied the Doctor.

"Yes, I remember." she said, leaning slightly so the Doctor can have a perfect view of her cleavage. "I said I knew how you like to lick things", she continued with a little smirk.

"I knew I should have licked your hand, but at the time, you were already thinking that I was mad. I didn't want to aggravate the situation worse, by licking your hand, Martha. I should have licked your hand, none of this would have happened." he replied, ignoring her attempt to charm him by showing her cleavage. Quite honestly, he really didn't care about her dress or her cleavage.

"Doctor, licking my hand or not, I would probably have fallen in love with you the night we shared the bed together."

"Once again, I knew I should have slept on the floor." he said sighing for the umpteenth time and rubbing his face with both hands. He was already exhausted by this conversation. "Martha, I didn't want that to happen this way. Sharing this bed with you was a mistake, a terrible mistake. Remember, you told me that you were not interested in me and that you were just interested in humans, and I believed you, Martha. I believed you. And I had just assumed that everything was normal between us and there was no problem sharing a bed with you, because … we were friends. Do you realize in what kind of situation you put me in?"

"Doctor, can you blame me to feel what I feel for you? Come on, look at you. You are so … gorgeous. You are my kind of man, I mean … you are funny, so charismatic, so smart, no, you're the smartest man I've never met and…" she got up and knelt in front of him and put her hands on his thighs. "And your kisses are perfect" she said as she approached her face for a kiss, but the Doctor suddenly rose from the chair, which made Martha loose her balance and fall on her buttocks.

"Martha, stop!" cried the Doctor, he turned and looked at Martha, who was on the floor. He would have taken her to pity if he hadn't been so angry right now.

"Martha, I can't afford to lose Rose, not now, not that she is back. And your behaviour is the only thing that can make me loose her again. So Martha, as my friend, stop acting like a child, forgets this ridiculous crush you got for me. You, you're a grown and mature woman, so please, act like one." he said, quietly.

Martha looked away for a moment.

"I … I … We …" stammered Martha, without looking at the Doctor.

"Martha, I have had many companions before you, before Donna … even before Rose. I have cared for them; they were my closest friends in fact. I care for you like I cared for them. But I never fell in love with them."

"… except Rose … » replied Martha with a little voice, her eyes still fixed on the ground.

"Until Rose, indeed." answered the Doctor, quietly. He sighed of relief; he had finally made things clear with her and that nothing could happen between them and that his feelings he felt towards Rose were real and …

All of a sudden, she got up and walked over to the Doctor.

"What did she have that I don't? What did makes Rose so different, so important and so unbelievable?" she asked.

The Doctor had declared victory too soon. What did makes Rose so different, so important and so unbelievable? He wanted to say to Martha: 'so many things'. But he didn't want to hurt Martha more that he already did. He didn't want to answer any questions she might have. And especially when she was the one who needed to answer to some of his questions.

"I know what you did, Martha." he said, with a monotone voice.

"What?" she asked confused. 'Why he didn't answer my question?' she thought.

"I know what you did. I know you talked to Rose, you told her we were together." he said, calmly. Too calmly.

"Oh …" she replied, lowering her head in shame. She was ashamed that he had discovered that. It wasn't fair; it wasn't supposed to be like this. "How?"

"It doesn't matter "how", Martha. The real and good question is why? Why did you do that, Martha?"

Martha raised her head and looked into his eyes; she hesitated a long time before answering:

"Because ... I thought we were together" she lied. It was false, she knew she was not in a relationship with the Doctor, but she wanted Rose to think it was real. But she hadn't thought about the Doctor, who could possibly find out about her plan. But sadly, he did and now, her plans were ruined. Rose knew the truth and the Doctor knew what she had done. She felt very stupid.

"Yes, Martha. I understand, but everything was a misunderstanding. And I haven't helped at all, because I haven't stopped you sooner and I should have. I guess, we can say that it's also my fault and …"

"Yes, it is, and the fact that Rose being here is … just bringing back all the hatred I felt towards her and I totally panicked when I saw her, lying on this table at Torchwood and …" she stopped talking and stared up at him, biting her bottom lip, looking nervous. Seeing the Doctor's face, she wished she hadn't said anything more.

"Hatred? How that 'the hatred you felt towards her'? he asked, raising his voice a little bit, she didn't like the way he was looking at her … his eyes were very … dark, and not in a good way. She really, really, wished she hadn't said anything more. "She … she wasn't even here, she was trapped in a parallel universe and you … you didn't even know her … you HATE her? Why? Just because you were jealous of her? Jealous of a girl you had never met? Am I right, Martha?"

Martha could tell that the Doctor was pissed off, but it was too late now. They were talking about the real problem behind Martha's behaviour.

"Didn't know her? Didn't know her? Really?" said Martha. "Oh, I knew her alright, Doctor. You were constantly talking about her …"

"Really? Apparently, in your opinion, I mentioned her just a couple of times." He interrupted her, dryly.

Martha rolled her eyes at the reference. ' _Damn, he really knew everything of what she had done. Only Rose and the Tardis knew about this … those bitches_.' thought Martha.

"Listen, Doctor. I felt like I knew the woman personally. God, did you have any idea how many times you mentioned her? Not to mention those times when you told me that Rose knew just what to say and I was just a novice. Always comparing the both of us, and of course, Rose was always the best, never me!"

The Doctor shook his head and sighed, he had to finish this story this once and for all. He was tired of this. He was _tired_ about her childish behaviour.

"Martha, I'll ask you one question, only one. And you better think carefully before answering, because I will not ask the question again. But let me tell you something before asking my question. I want you to know that I'm happy … no, I'm ecstatic of Rose's return and I don't want to lose her again. I would never want to go through this situation, never again. Do you hear me? Now, I hope you have assimilated what I just told you because here's the question: Are you ready to finally act like an adult, accept my feelings for Rose and continue to travel, together, as friends … or, will you continue to act childishly, in a immature way and continue to hate a girl you don't even know and who is also the woman who matters the most to me? Before you answer, know that if you choose the second option, I will not hesitate to remedy the problems. And I think you know how I will fix this problem. So now, Martha Jones, the ball is in your court … what is your decision?"

Martha took the time to think and replied a few minutes later:

"I will stop … I'm a adult and I will act like one, Doctor. I … I want to travel with you, I really do, more than anything. I don't want everything to stop because of my behaviour. I'm sorry … I …"

The Doctor sighed in relief. Finally, Marha understood everything.

"Good. I'm glad that you agreed to act in a mature way. I want us to be friends, all of us. But Martha, I expect from you to go and present your apologies to Rose"

"Of course, I will." answered Martha, quickly. She wanted this conversation to finished; it broke her heart too much.

The Doctor nodded and said:

"Good. I'll go see Rose. You'll go apologize to her later." he said while leaving the library, without even looking at Martha, once again. All he wanted to do was to go to see Rose and talk to her.

Martha went to sit on the couch and picked up the book that had fallen earlier. She had tears in her eyes. She had almost succeeded, but the 'bitchy blonde' was back now. She didn't want everything to stop because of that stupid blonde. Honestly, her behaviour was quite normal.

She was just doing everything necessary to keep travelling with him ... alone, without Jack, without Donna, and especially without Rose. The Doctor was hers! She had agreed to continue travelling with the Doctor ... but there was no way that she gives up, she had to win the Doctor's hearts. She will succeed, at any price … at ANY price, even if she had to do something to his 'precious Rose' to finally win the hearts of the Time Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the twelfth chapter! Haha  
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D 10/Rose shippers … I'm sure you liked it! ^^ And I'm sure you're gonna love the next chapter … hehe  
> And I also hope I hope I didn't do a lot of mistakes!


	13. Chapter 13: Declaration of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.  
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

The Doctor began walking towards Rose's bedroom; he was ready to tell her everything. He had waited too long, it was time now. Before he knew it, he had already arrived in front of Rose's bedroom door. He was holding all the cards now, it was his turn to play and he would do everything to not lose. Because now, he knew what Martha had done, and normally, Donna and Jack had talked to Rose. He was just hoping that everything went well between those three and that the situation was not worse than before.

Before knocking at the door, he gently put one ear on the door to check if Jack and Donna were gone. He heard no voices, so he presumed they were already gone. He knocked lightly at the door and waited a few seconds, probably the longest seconds of his life and he saw the door open. He saw Rose … Rassilon, she was beautiful. She was still in her white dress and her hairs were so much longer and brighter now, falling down to the middle of her back.

"Doctor" she said, with eyes full of hope. Apparently, she was rather ... happy to see him. That meant things hadn't worsened, that was good sign. At least she hadn't slammed the door in his face. Her eyes were shining and she was smiling to him.

Yes, definitely, good signs.

"Rose" he simply replied. He was maybe ready to confess everything to her, but he had no idea how to start this conversation.

"Donna and Jack explained everything to me" she said.

Well, starting like that, it was good. At least, he didn't have to do the first move.

"Come in, I think we have a lot to talk about." she said. She opened the door wide to let the Doctor get into the room. He didn't waste a second, and came into the bedroom. She closed the door and turned towards him, and she noticed that he was staring at her, but she didn't know why. She blushed a little bit under his stare.

' _She is really beautiful in that white dress … She should wear dresses more often. Well, maybe she is now. I don't know her dress style right now; maybe she doesn't wear jeans and shirts anymore. She really need to wear dress more often, like, really ... Rassilon, she's so beautiful. Anyway, concentrate!"_ thought the Doctor, shaking his head.

She sat down on the edge of his bed and she patted the spot next to her for him to sit, what he did immediately. He sat down and turned towards her when she asked:

"Is that true? I mean, really true? You and Martha … it's just a misunderstanding, right?"

"Yes, Rose. It was all a misunderstanding, a stupid misunderstanding. There is nothing between us. I promise you, Rose." he answered, taking her hands in his own.

"But … Why didn't you say anything earlier? Why didn't you contradict me?" she asked, slightly frowning and shaking her head.

"Because I'm an idiot." he said with a little tender smile and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. He was so happy to be able to touch her again, able to take her hands, like the good old days. He missed this feeling so much, his hand fitting perfectly in hers, just as it always had and no matter what, he knew it will always fit. Even in his futures bodies, he knew his hands will fit hers, no matter what.

"Yes, Donna told me that." she said with her tongue-in-teeth smile. Oh, he missed that smile. He _loved_ that smile so much.

"Oi" he said, pretending to be offended, which made her giggle. He smiled, he was simply happy to be able to hear that beautiful laugh again. "Seriously" he added. "When you told me you wanted to be 'only friends' … I … I thought I lost you. I thought you didn't want me anymore, that you moved on and … that … you didn't love me anymore, Rose. I thought that the thing that you said to me on that beach was not ... real anymore. "

Rose looked into the Doctor's brown eyes; she felt her cheeks redden once again under his intense stare. After a few minutes, she managed to say a few words, but not what the Doctor wanted to hear ... unfortunately for him.

"Donna told me that you were talking with Martha. Everything went well?" she asked after she cleared her throat awkwardly.

The Doctor looked down, disappointed to have to talk about Martha. He didn't want to talk about her. He wanted to talk about her, about them.

"Yeah, everything went well. Everything is back to normal now. She understood that there was nothing between us, finally! "

"I'm glad everything is fine. Martha really seems to be a good girl and earlier, I spoke with Donna and she told me that Martha was a medical student … that's impressive, really impressive in fact." she said with a little smile. Yes, it was impressive … a little too much, actually. It wasn't that Rose felt threatened by Martha, at least not anymore because the Doctor had assured her that there was nothing between them, but it was still ... intimidating.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." he said, with as much conviction as he could. He really didn't want to talk about Martha. He had come to tell her about his feelings and he had to do it, now. "Rose, I didn't came here to talk about Martha … I came to talk about … well … I wanted to tell you something important."

"What? What's the matter?" she asked, alarmed by what the Doctor could possibly tell her.

He looked at Rose in her eyes, he was still holding her hand and he needed to hold her hands, he needed her there, it ... it would take quite a while before he fully believed she was with him and that this wasn't just a vivid fantasy that she was here again, at his side, holding his hands once again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; it was about time … finally.

"Rose … you came into my life and I saw that there were some things in the universe still worth fighting for. You have no idea how much you help me; you pulled me out of the darkness. I was such a broken man, back when you met me. I was broken from the Time War, the lost of my friends, my family, my people, and my planet. I was broken and … I was just a grumpy old alien, with a daft face, who didn't deserve anything but being alone … but you came into my life, you healed me and helped me become the man I had once been and I'm so grateful. I became a better man ... for you, Rose. I … I fell in love with you … oh, so long ago. Probably the day I grabbed your hand and told you to run. I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. The moment I laid my eyes on you, for the very first time, I've found so beautiful. I came to realize that you were my whole universe, and when I lost you … when I lost you, Rose, I've never felt so empty, and I couldn't bear the thought of being without you, not again."

"Doctor…" she said, she couldn't believe her ears. That was what she dreamed about for a long time.

He had just confessed that he had fallen in love with her, right? She wanted to be sure; she wanted to hear those words again. Those words that she never expected to hear from the Doctor. "Did you just say … 'fell in love' … you … Doctor … are you in love with me?"

"My Rose …" he said, softly cupping her cheek with one hand, and looking into her eyes, he added: "What I feel for you is exactly what we called love. And I still can't believe it …"

"Believe what?" she asked, looking deep inside his beautiful brown eyes and putting her free hand on his chest. She could feel his hearts racing, or was it her own? It was suddenly impossible to tell.

"I can't believe that I can finally finish this sentence I had started on the beach." he said with an emotion radiating in his voice and his face that it made her heart melt. "Rose Tyler … _I love you_."

Rose gasped softly, she looked at him with her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped. She couldn't utter a word, couldn't say anything, she was totally speechless. That was a dream, yes, she was in a dream right now and she will wake up, in her bedroom in the Tyler's Mansion … it was the only explanation about all of this.

No … it was real, it was _not_ a dream, and she could talk to him, touch him and it seemed very real. The Doctor's words were still running through her mind, like a loop, constantly.

He had said it, like, really said it.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I'm sorry I waited so long to say it, and to tell you those three words that you deserved to hear." added the Doctor. "But … after losing you at Canary Wharf … I regretted so much, you have no idea how much. But you know … in a way, I always considered you as my lover … my girlfriend if you want … in the human language, even if I never said it to you. But it was wrong … and now that you come back … Rassilon, I finally can tell you this, it's a miracle. The universe was nice enough to bring you back here, at my side, and now, I don't hate the universe anymore."

"Doctor … I never thought that … I would hear you say those words … to me. You know, because I am … me." she said, looking down.

"Yep, you're you." replied the Doctor with a little smirk and popping the 'p', oblivious of what she really meant by that.

"No, you don't understand. I am me. I can't believe that you, a Time Lord, the most brilliant man of the universe, the most powerful being on this universe... fell in love with … me. I 'm just a mere girl, a mere human." she said, avoiding the Doctor's eyes.

She meant it. Why did he choose her? He could choose Martha. She was a very pretty brunette, who looked cleverer than her, richer, and she was beautiful and she looked more educated … anyway, she didn't looked like the girls from the Powell Estate. And after all, she was a medical student for god's sake, it was something. Compared to her, Rose had the right to feel a little bit inferior … at least, intellectually.

The Doctor raised his hand slowly and caressed her face. He put his index finger underneath her chin and gently raiser her head so she has to look at him and replied:

"Rose, if only you knew … you're far away to be just a mere girl or just a mere human. Which humans can claim to be connected to a Tardis and live as long as the Tardis will live ... and most importantly, to live as long as the sexy Pilot of this Tardis?" he asked, giving her a wink that made her blush and shyly smile. He smiled at the sight of her rosy cheeks and continued: "I want to spend the rest of this life and the rest of my life after this one and the other one after the next one, making up for the time we lost. I want … everything with you, Rose."

"Everything?" she asked, uncertain of what he was insinuating.

"Everything" he said again, with a little smile. "Forever, at my side." He rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her tenderly. He took a new deep breath, feeling there were not enough adequate words to say all that needed to be said, but he kept trying "You will bring eternal peace to my heart, to my soul, because that's what you do … since I met you. You soothed the pain of the war. You, Rose Tyler, are my guardian angel. I love you, Rose, with all my hearts, and I promise to be with you forever. I promise that we will never be separated again; I refuse to live that again."

Her eyes were locked on his. Once again, she was unable to speak. Her big brown eyes reflected her emotions, her joy, her hopes and her … love?

"Rose?" he asked, a little worried by her silence

"Yes?" she answered, blinking quickly in attempt to come back into reality

"Do you … still … well, I mean … on the beach, you told me that you loved me. Do you still ... love me? Is this still the case, or do you really just want to be friends with me?" he asked her, a little apprehensive. He saw Rose take a deep breath, and she put her hand on his cheek with a big smile.

"My Doctor … My daft and silly alien … of course I still love you, forever and always."

The Doctor pulled her towards him, peppering her face and ears with kisses, making her laugh. Oh Rassilon, her laugh. I missed that so much. Her laugh, her smile, her face, her hazel eyes, her hair, her body, everything. He missed her so much, he was such a mess. But now, she was back and he could watch her anytime he wanted, he could touch her anytime he wanted, but most importantly, he could kiss her anytime he wanted too. And that was a miracle. He finished on a passionate kiss on Rose's lips, demonstrating their love. She felt him smile against her lips as he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist; Rose reached her hand up to the … really great Doctor's hair. They kissed for long, languid minutes as time seemed to slow to their rhythm. Rose was completely lost in the sensuous feel of his lips and body pressed against hers. As for the Doctor, his hands abandoned her hips to go up to the back of her neck. One of his hands left her neck and slowly drifted down over one of her breast, which made her moan slightly … but they were interrupted by someone knocking on her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thirteenth chapter!
> 
> A little suspense at the end. Who's behind the door? Martha? Jack? Donna? Ah, ah! x)  
> Yeah, um, the story almost became Rated M. Haha … maybe later, who knows?  
> And like always, again, I also hope I hope I didn't do a lot of mistakes!


	14. Chapter 14: Behind The Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.  
> Happy reading, guys !

 

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Previously:**

_The Doctor sighed in relief. Finally, Marha understood everything._

" _Good. I'm glad that you agreed to act in a mature way. I want us to be friends, all of us. But Martha, I expect from you to go and present your apologies to Rose"_

" _Of course, I will." answered Martha, quickly. She wanted this conversation to finished; it broke her heart too much._

_The Doctor nodded and said:_

" _Good. I'll go see Rose. You'll go apologize to her later." he said while leaving the library, without even looking at Martha, once again. All he wanted to do was to go to see Rose and talk to her._

_Martha went to sit on the couch and picked up the book that had fallen earlier. She had tears in her eyes. She had almost succeeded, but the 'bitchy blonde' was back now. She didn't want everything to stop because of that stupid blonde. Honestly, her behaviour was quite normal._

_She was just doing everything necessary to keep travelling with him ... alone, without Jack, without Donna, and especially without Rose. The Doctor was hers! She had agreed to continue travelling with the Doctor ... but there was no way that she gives up, she had to win the Doctor's hearts. She will succeed, at any price … at ANY price, even if she had to do something to his 'precious Rose' to finally win the hearts of the Time Lord._

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Martha wiped the tears that flowed down her cheeks and stood up abruptly. She didn't like the idea of knowing Rose alone with the Doctor, and especially in a bedroom. Anything could happened, and she refused they do ... well; she had to check if everything was all right.

She left the library and quickly walked towards Rose's room. She arrived in the hallway where there was Rose's room, and she saw the Doctor enter into the bedroom. She also saw Rose ... in this damn white dress. ' _She could have changed her freaking clothes and … she definitely needs a haircut_ ' thought Martha, while pushing away the jealousy that was rising within her.

Once the door closed, she ran toward the door. She gently put her ear on the door and heard a female voice say:

" _Is that true? I mean, really true? You and Martha … it's just a misunderstanding, right?"_

" _Yes, Rose. It was all a misunderstanding, a stupid misunderstanding. There is nothing between us. I promise you, Rose."_

Martha rolled her eyes; he needed to open his eyes once and for all and realized they were meant for each other. It was kinda sad that he hadn't realized yet, they had so much in common that it was obvious ... but it will come, he'll figure it out soon enough, it was just a matter of time. Martha was sure he was saying those things to Rose to calm and soothe her little heart. He was just ... sorry for her, she was sure of that. Honestly, who could fall in love with this blonde girl, that chav? And especially someone like the Doctor? It was just unrealistic, and that was why Martha didn't believe it for a second. Rose was a pathetic little shop girl and the Doctor felt bad for her … that's all.

" _But … Why didn't you say anything earlier? Why didn't you contradict me?"_

Martha grinned, her eyes filled with satisfaction.

He didn't said the otherwise, he DIDN'T. If that was not proof of the feelings he had for her, she didn't know what was. He had kissed her; he had shared a bed with her and he kissed her back a few hours ago … and he didn't deny it to Rose. Imagining the expression of Rose when she heard the Doctor not said the otherwise ... Oh, there was nothing more enjoyable.

" _Because I'm an idiot."_

" _Yes, Donna told me that."_

" _Oi"_

Here's the difference between her and Rose. She would never dare treat her Doctor that way. He was the smartest man in the universe, and if Rose couldn't see it, she was even more stupid than she thought.

" _Donna told me that you were talking with Martha. Everything went well?"_

" _Yeah, everything went well. Everything is back to normal now. She understood that there was nothing between us, finally! "_

'Not yet' thought Martha. Perhaps, nothing happened for now, but that will change. It had to change and for this, it was necessary to 'remove' the only obstacle to their happiness: Rose.

" _I'm glad everything is fine. Martha really seems to be a good girl and earlier, I spoke with Donna and she told me that Martha was a medical student … that's impressive, really impressive in fact."_

Martha rolled her eyes; it was hard to believe that the Doctor was touched by her fake attention about her … Rose was just a hypocrite. Martha could hear the indifference in her voice. And even if it was a lie from Rose, she knew it was still impressive. She was good at what she was doing, she saved peoples lives every single days. What about Rose? What about her? Did she save peoples lives? She didn't think so. She was good at what she was doing, and she was, without a doubt, smarter than Rose.

" _Yeah, I suppose it is._ _Rose, I didn't came here to talk about Martha … I came to talk about … well … I wanted to tell you something important."_

How that 'I didn't came her to talk about Martha'? Martha sighed, she couldn't wait … she was eager that the Doctor will realize that she was important to him ... even more important than Rose. He had to realize that she was the only subject he wanted to talk about. 'Patience, Martha, it will come. 'Martha thought with a smirk.

" _What?_ _What's the matter_ _?"_

Martha's eyes widened. He would confess his feelings for her to Rose. He would finally confess the feeling he had for Martha. She took a deep breath and strongly pressed her ear on the door to hear the declaration of love about her. There was no way that she would miss a little words, it was about her after all, right? All she was regretting now, it was that she couldn't see their faces and see the' precious Rose' heart's break into pieces. She smiled just by picturing her face in her mind.

" _Rose … you came into my life and I saw that there were some things in the universe still worth fighting for. You have no idea how much you help me; you pulled me out of the darkness. I was such a broken man, back when you met me. I was broken from the Time War, the lost of my friends, my family, my people, and my planet. I was broken and … I was just a grumpy old alien, with a daft face, who didn't deserve anything but being alone … but you came into my life, you healed me and helped me become the man I had once been and I'm so grateful. I became a better man ... for you, Rose. I … I fell in love with you … oh, so long ago. Probably the day I grabbed your hand and told you to run. I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. The moment I laid my eyes on you, for the very first time, I've found so beautiful. I came to realize that you were my whole universe, and when I lost you … when I lost you, Rose, I've never felt so empty, and I couldn't bear the thought of being without you, not again."_

Martha's jaw dropped; 'What a bunch of crap' thought Martha.

And the poor Rose was going to believe this tissue of lies. Martha never expected to meet such a silly person. Rose became more and more pathetic and fell even more in her esteem, and yet she was already very low in her esteem, but she managed to fall even more.

The Doctor was a very good liar. In fact, rule number one: The Doctor lies. Her Doctor was good at lying. But now, he excelled. The emotion in his voice sounded so true that Martha wanted to laugh. He was such a good actor … right? As we say: 'the bigger the lie, the more it will be believed'. It was a quote that everyone knew and never before had that been as true as it was right now.

" _Doctor…did you just say … 'fell in love' … you … Doctor … are you in love with me?"_

" _My Rose …What I feel for you is exactly what we called love. And I still can't believe it …"_

_"Believe what?"_

" _I can't believe that I can finally finish this sentence I had stated on the beach. Rose Tyler … I love you."_

For a moment, Martha's heart sank and skipped a beat. But she quickly shook her hand with a smile. He was joking … right? Once again, rule number 1: The Doctor lies, all the time. He was lying... he had to be lying, it had to be a lie … but Martha never thought she would ever hear such a lie from the Doctor. Come on … Him? Falling in love with … this loser?

What a joke …

A bad joke …

But still a joke …

Right?

" _I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I'm sorry I waited so long to say it, and to tell you those three words that you deserved to hear. But … after losing you at Canary Wharf … I regretted so much, you have no idea how much. But you know … in a way, I always considered you as my lover … my girlfriend if you want … in the human language, even if I never said it to you. But it was wrong … and now that you come back … Rassilon, I finally can tell you this, it's a miracle. The universe was nice enough to bring you back here, at my side, and now, I don't hate the universe anymore."_

" _Doctor … I never thought that … I would hear you say those words … to me. You know, because I am … me."_

'What a fool!' thought Martha.

But …

More the Doctor and Rose were talking; more Martha was realizing that the Doctor probably wasn't joking about his feelings for Rose.

All these beautiful speeches, the emotion in his voice … nobody could be _that_ convincing. The emotion and passion in his voice sounded so _true_. Martha swallowed hard, feeling incredibly ashamed about her earlier thoughts and buried her head in her hands. She began to think about what she had heard, and she had to face the fact that … the Doctor was, indeed, still in love with Rose. But she quickly remembered a friend's quote that she often repeated to her: 'Everything is ephemeral, especially love'.

But there was no way she was thinking that her love for the Doctor was ephemeral, because it was _not_. When she met him, she found her soul mate. They were meant to be together.

She knew she could love him forever … he was her dream man, her soul mate, her Doctor. However, the love that the Doctor had for Rose was ephemeral ... it had to be. And if Rose disappeared ... one way or another ... sooner or later ... the love that the Doctor felt for Rose could disappear too. This idea made Martha smile, and a glimmer of hope appeared in her eyes again.

" _Yep, you're you."_

" _No, you don't understand. I am me. I can't believe that you, a Time Lord, the most brilliant man of the universe, the most powerful being on this universe... fell in love with … me. I 'm just a mere girl, a mere human."_

For once, Martha was agreeing with Rose. Why the Doctor had fallen in love with her? Rose didn't amount for a blip in the universe, she was nothing. And compared to the Doctor, she was ... totally insignificant. She wasn't just a mere girl or a mere human. To Martha, she was the most uninteresting human on the history of the universe. So, why the Doctor was wasting his time with this girl who was useless and who had nothing accomplished important in her entire life?

" _Rose, if only you knew … you're far away to be just a mere girl or just a mere human. Which humans can claim to be connected to a Tardis and live as long as the Tardis will live ... and most importantly, to live as long as the sexy Pilot of this Tardis. I want to spend the rest of this life and the rest of my life after this one and the other one after the next one, making up for the time we lost. I want … everything with you, Rose."_

" _Everything?"_

' _Everything?_ ' wondered Martha, frowning.

" _Everything. Forever, at my side. You will bring eternal peace to my heart, to my soul, because that's what you do … since I met you. You soothed the pain of the war. You, Rose Tyler, are my guardian angel. I love you, Rose, with all my hearts, and I promise to be with you forever. I promise that we will never be separated again; I refuse to live that again."_

'My Doctor, if only you knew … 'thought Martha with a little smirk. On the one hand, she was sorry to have to do what she was going to do to a dear friend of the man she loved , but on the other hand, she had to do it ... it was necessary. It was necessary that the Doctor belong to her ... she was just so in love with him. And sadly for Rose, if she was the obstacle to her desire, Martha would do everything in her power to make her dream come true.

" _Rose?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Do you … still … well, I mean … on the beach, you told me that you loved me. Do you still ... love me? Is this still the case, or do you really just want to be friends with me?"_

" _My Doctor … My daft and silly alien, of course I still love you, forever and always."_

Martha rolled her eyes, she was sick of all this. Rose made her want to throw up; everything in Rose made her want to throw up: her fake blond hair, hazels eyes that reflected her stupidity, her voice, her face, her lips, her nose, her body ... everything.

She _hated_ Rose Tyler.

And knowing that she owned the Doctor's hearts, Martha _hated_ her even more. It was so unfair.

Martha realized that she hadn't heard them talk for a while now. A sudden whiff of panic rose within her, and now, she was imagining the worst. What were they doing? Why she didn't hear them talk? Were they kissing? She really hoped not. Suddenly, she heard a soft moan ... it was a girl moaning ... which came from Rose.

Oh, God!

And then she clapped her hands over her mouth, because she realized what was happening. So without thinking, she quickly knocked at the door. Once again, she clapped her hand over her mouth … but this time, because of her rash gesture. Why did she do that? Why?

Well, only because she didn't want them to go any further. That's why. Hearing Rose's moaning … she just panicked because she didn't want them to … to … Yuck, just thinking about it made her want to throw up.

Why had she moaned? What the Doctor had done to her? Had he … No! She didn't want to imagine her Doctor do this kind of things ... with _her_.

The door opened and she saw the Doctor, with ruffled hair. His hair like that made her melt completely. He was so … sexy like that. But when she saw the dark look in his eyes, she cleared her throat and looked down.

"What are you doing here, Martha?" asked the Doctor, in a firm tone and a little bit … breathless.

"I ... I came ... to apologize to Rose." She replied, looking up at him. He didn't seem very happy, but Martha was rather glad to have interrupted their ... well, no matter what they were doing in that bedroom. But the fact that the Doctor was breathless, didn't reassured her about what they were doing in that bedroom.

"I told you 'You'll go apologize to her later'!" replied the Doctor, dryly.

"Well, and right now, it's 'later', right? And in my defense, I did not know you were still inside with her." she lied.

The Doctor stared at her, like if he was trying to figure it out something. After a few long seconds, the Doctor opened the door wider to let Martha enter. She walked quickly into the room before he changed his mind and she saw Rose, and suppressed the urge to make a face, or do a frown … or throw up, as desired.

The Doctor closed the door, and he quickly moved closer to Rose's side. Damn, she would have preferred to present her 'excuses' without the presence of the Doctor, but she was not in a position to negotiate _that_.

"Go ahead, we're listening, Martha" said the Doctor, putting his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourteenth chapter.
> 
> Sorry but the person behind the door was Martha. Not Jack or Donna … even if it would have been more fun.  
> 'Bitchy Martha' is back! X) What a crazy girl, I don't know why I love writing this side of the character. I know some people can find that I'm little harsh sometimes with Martha (I'm mean, she really crazy in this story xD), but I really like to write this crazy side. :p


	15. Chapter 15: Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.  
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Previously:**

" _What are you doing here, Martha?" asked the Doctor, in a firm tone and a little bit … breathless._

" _I ... I came ... to apologize to Rose." She replied, looking up at him. He didn't seem very happy, but Martha was rather glad to have interrupted their ... well, no matter what they were doing in that bedroom. But the fact that the Doctor was breathless, didn't reassured her about what they were doing in that bedroom._

" _I told you 'You'll go apologize to her later'!" replied the Doctor, dryly._

" _Well, and right now, it's 'later', right? And in my defense, I did not know you were still inside with her." she lied._

_The Doctor stared at her, like if he was trying to figure it out something. After a few long seconds, the Doctor opened the door wider to let Martha enter. She walked quickly into the room before he changed his mind and she saw Rose, and suppressed the urge to make a face, or do a frown … or throw up, as desired._

_The Doctor closed the door, and he quickly moved closer to Rose's side. Damn, she would have preferred to present her 'excuses' without the presence of the Doctor, but she was not in a position to negotiate that._

" _Go ahead, we're listening, Martha" said the Doctor, putting his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her close to him._

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

"All right, I'm listening, Martha." corrected Rose. "Doctor, I think Martha would be more comfortable to present her apologize without ... your presence."

"Rose" the Doctor spoke to her when his grip tightened around waist, pulling her closer to him. "I don't think it's wise that…"

She turned her head towards him and looked into the eyes of the Time Lord and saw all the love he had for her. He wanted to protect her... of what? ... She didn't know … it was just Martha; it was just a human woman, not a freaking Dalek. But for one reason or another, he was going into protective mode. She gave him a small smile to reassure him and assure him that everything will be fine. She knew the truth now: He was in love with her and if Martha had not interrupted, God knows what they could possibly do right now - she blushed just thinking of it.

"Yes, I want to you go, Doctor. I'm not very comfortable because of you being here." commented Martha. But seeing the look that the Doctor was sending her, she wished she hadn't said anything more.

As she said it to herself earlier, she really was not in a position to negotiate. Rose looked at her like ' You shouldn't say that, you should have shut up', but who was she to tell her to shut up, she was nothing, nobody was allowed to tell her if she could talk or not. And especially that girl from the Powell Estate.

"Rose, are you sure?" asked the Doctor. He didn't want to go and leave Rose alone with Martha, knowing that the last time the two was together, an infernal story was created.

"Yes, I'm sure, don't worry. You can wait behind the door if you want … you wouldn't be the first to do that." replied Rose with a smile, avoiding Martha's dark glare.

"Very well. If you need me or anything… I'm behind the door, alright? I will not leave … I will be behind the door." He repeated once again while staying with her, his arm still around her waist, which made Rose laugh a little. He really didn't want to leave her, for two main reasons. First, leaving Rose and Martha alone in a room was a bad idea, and second, he wanted to catch up the time they had lost, he wanted to stay with her as long as possible , he didn't want to leave her... even just for a second. Now that she knew his feelings for her, he would do everything in his power for them to have a bright future … together.

Martha rolled her eyes; sickened by the amount of affection that was being displayed in front of her. She had only one desire, right now: hitting her head against the wall. ' _That should be me in his arms … he should be hugging me, not her, she is not even supposed to be here in the first place_.' thought Martha.

Why did he meet Rose before her? Life could be so unfair to good people. If only Rose hadn't come back … Martha was convinced that the Doctor would have succumbed to her advances … even if she was also convinced that he had feelings for her. When Martha saw how the Doctor was holding Rose, she simply wanted make disappear this bloody blonde and took her place in his arms … maybe one day … No ! Not maybe! One day, she will be at Rose's place, promising herself she would.

The Doctor left the bedroom, smiling a smile to Rose that could bring any woman weak to the knees. But he changed his expression the moment he looked at Martha; he glanced at Martha before closing the door.

Rose looked away from the Doctor and turned towards Martha and said:

"All right, he's gone. You can begin your apologize."

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Jack decided to go check if all went well between the Doctor and Rose, but when he arrived in the hallway where Rose's bedroom was, he saw the Doctor nervously pacing in front of her bedroom's smiled at the scene in front of him, but he was wondering what was going on. He walked towards the Doctor.

"She throws you out her bedroom for being a naughty little boy, Doc? I didn't know you were a bad and naughty boy." said Jack, with a playful smirk.

The Doctor chuckled slightly.

"No, I'm waiting." replied the Doctor, becoming serious again.

"Waiting what?" asked Jack, while leaning on the wall and crossing his arms.

"Martha apologizes to Rose, right now." said the Doctor, running a hand through his hair.

Seeing his gesture, Jack could tell the Doctor was nervous and the Doctor could be. Jack was also not very reassured to know that Rose and Martha were alone in this room, because the last time, things had gone wrong... Martha had lied to Rose and Rose had been hurt by those lies. The Doctor and Jack didn't want that to happen again ... What if Martha was lying to her again?

"Do you think it's going to be alright with just the two of them in the room, alone?" asked Jack wanting to know if everything was under control, needing some assurance.

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened his eyes again and answered while never taking his eyes off the door. "Rose … I trust her, because now, she knows the truth, the whole truth and she _knows_ … she _knows_ , Jack." He turned towards his immortal friend and repeated with a little smile: "She _knows_ , Jack."

"What did she _knows_?" asked Jack, but seeing the Doctor's little smile, he could suspected what that Rose knew ... but Jack wanted to hear the words aloud.

"I told her that I loved her. I told her everything I had on my hearts, Jack. It just felt so good to have confessed, I don't have this heavy weight on my shoulder anymore, because of those unspoken feelings. She knows I 'm in love with her. So now, if Martha wants to talk about this genetic transfer or about this night we shared a bed ... she will know that it was nothing but just embarrassing situations between two people who share a platonic friendship ... ... at least on my side."

"Wow … you finally confessed you feelings for her. It was about time." said Jack, grinning, happy for his two best friends.

"And how I could not do it?" replied the Doctor, with a little smile. "All this time when I thought I had lost her forever ... all this time, I wondered how she could have reacted if I had confessed my feelings? The expression on her face? Her answer? Now I know all the answers to these questions ... and it feels so good, Jack." He paused to sigh and continued: " I always wondered why I had never said to her what I was feeling for her earlier ... before I lost her ... before Canary Wharf? And the only answer that came to mind ... It was simply because I was afraid ... afraid of losing her ... one day. And now she is back, Jack. She's back and the universe give us this gift ... we can stay together ... forever. And … I don't even have words to describe how happy I feel right now. I don't even have words to describe how happy I feel right now. I mean, I was a mess just a couple hours ago, and now ... my pink and yellow human is back and I'm just ..."

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief, like if the weight of the Earth was lifted off of his shoulders. Jack's smile was growing more and more at each word that the Doctor was saying. The love that the Doctor was feeling for Rose was so ... pure; it was probably the most beautiful thing Jack had ever seen. Rose was his angel, the light of his darkness, the healer of his broken hearts.

"Thank you, Jack"

"Thank you? Why?" asked Jack, slightly frowning.

"Thank you for talking to Rose ... and thank you to Donna as well. I'll have to tell her face to face. But without you two ... I'd still be moping in the control room , thinking that I lost Rose forever. But thanks to you ... she knows the truth now."

"You're welcome, Doc" replied Jack, saluting him with two fingers on his forehead, teasing him at the same time because Jack knew the Doctor hated being saluted. But apparently, not this time, because the Doctor smiled sincerely at him, thanking him with the sparkle in his eyes and Jack smiled back.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

The two young women were staring at each other, facing each other on opposite sides of the room. Martha took a deep breath … the sooner she did this, the better. She didn't want to stay with Rose in a same room, she made her sick.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier … about the kisses or about the night the Doctor and I shared a bed. It was simply a misunderstanding … I had it all wrong. In my opinion, this is not the only time I misunderstood" she said, smirking at Rose's frown. "I probably misunderstood the day he had my knickers in his hands in my flat … yeah, I misunderstood that too."

Rose froze … what did she just say?

Her knickers? In his hands? In her flat?

Rose shook her head and smiled. Here too, there had to be a logical explanation that Martha was refusing to disclose. Once again, she had to disguise the truth. Rose didn't want to have any problems with Martha, instead, she wanted to be friends with the medical student, but for that, the young brunette had to stop telling lies. Rose shook her head again, and chuckled, which made Martha frown. Why she was laughing?

"Indeed … you probably also had misunderstood that too." said Rose, grinning at her.

Martha turned and made sure that Rose didn't see her eyes rolling, but Rose was not blind and saw her eyes rolling, which simply made Rose smile. This was going to be complex to become friends with Martha, because if Martha hated her ... well, this was going to be very complicated. But maybe with time, they will become close, at least, Rose hoped. Despite the apparent jealousy from Martha, Rose was sure she was a very sweet girl. She was the Doctor's companion; Jack and Donna were friends with her … so she had to be a nice girl.

She just had to surpass this childish jealousy and becoming a little bit more mature. Rose knew what Martha was feeling. She felt the same when she met Sarah Jane Smith. But with time, and talking with Sarah Jane, Rose had discovered what a brilliant woman she was. They both had overcome their own jealousies, and now the two women were friends. In fact, thinking about Sarah Jane, Rose would be delighted to see her again. Of course, she had asked the Doctor to visit her, but she was sure that he would be delighted to see her too … not to mention Sarah Jane, which going to be very happy by their visit too.

"Well then, you accept my apology?" asked Martha, her tone impatient and seeking an answer. She was tired of staying there, staring at Rose which was probably lost in her thoughts.

"Um … yes, I guess so … I accept your apology. Quick apologize but I think I'm gonna deal with it. " she answered, frowning, not really liking Martha's tone.

"Good." quickly replied Martha, heading for the door.

Rose watched Martha left the bedroom with a sad expression on her face.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Martha left Rose's bedroom and she found herself face to face with the Doctor and Jack. Doctor approached Martha and Martha smiled at him, but he didn't return the smile. He walked towards the door without looking at her anymore and entered the bedroom.

Oh no! Why should he need to go in there again? She sighed; she couldn't stay there this time, not with Jack here. She could do nothing else but to go back to the console room and that's what she did.

Jack opened his mouth to say something to her, but before he could say something, Martha ran towards the console room, her head down. Jack sighed and also walked towards the console room to join Donna … and Martha.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Rose had sat on the edge of her bed, her back to the door. When she heard the door to her room shut and footsteps heading toward her, she didn't turn her head. She knew it was the Doctor. She felt the mattress dip and he come behind her and suddenly, she felt two strong and reassuring arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her neck, causing her to shiver. And a face appeared above her left shoulder which made her smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding her close.

"I'm fine" she assured him.

She turned slowly in his arms to face him, and found herself face to face with the man she loved. His chocolate brown eyes were looking at her with so much love that her heart skipped a beat. "I … I accepted her apology"

He winced just a bit. Martha apologized to her for everything that she did to her and Rose had just accepted Martha's apologizes… despite the fact that Rose had been because of Martha's behaviour. Rose found the courage to forgive to her.

Of course she did … that was ... that was so Rose. The Doctor needed more time to accept Martha's apologizes. He didn't hate her, of course not, Martha was his friend … but she betrayed his trust, she took advantage of the situation and Rose's fatigue to tell lies.

He was looking into her clear brown eyes … with specks of gold. He had never noticed those specks before. It was probably the part of the Bad Wolf in her ... whatever it was, it was so beautiful. He was glad that he had found the strength within him to express the feelings stirring in his hearts, his love. He smiled at her and simple replied:

"I love you"

He saw that her eyes were shining and were full of happiness and love, and he swore to himself to say those three words every day ... no, several times a day just to see the stars shining in the eyes of the woman of his life.

"I love you too, Doctor." she simply replied, her voice full of emotion.

He leaned down at her and kissed her tenderly. He moaned lightly as he felt her lips kissing back. He ran one of his hands down her back and slid down the sides of her hips. The other hand was lost in her long blond and curly hair. He fell back on the mattress, pulling her down with him, without breaking their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fifteenth chapter and Martha's 'apology'. ^^  
> Jack and the Doctor, I love them together (9/Jack or 10/Jack, they are awesome). And the end, so fluffy … Be ready for a lot of fluff between those two! Hehe  
> I think my story will be rated M in the next chapter. I ask you to be lenient with me because this will be my first Rated M story. Big pressure!


	16. Chapter 16: Eternal Bond Between Two Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.
> 
> Author's Note : /!\Warning /!\: This chapter contains mature/sexual content – If you don't like this type of stuff, skip this chapter. But the thing is, you'll miss something kinda important in this chapter, so … the important thing that you can read is in italics. In this way, not need to read the mature stuff. :)
> 
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

** Previously: **

_He smiled at her and simple replied:_

" _I love you"_

_He saw that her eyes were shining and were full of happiness and love, and he swore to himself to say those three words every day ... no, several times a day just to see the stars shining in the eyes of the woman of his life._

" _I love you too, Doctor." she simply replied, her voice full of emotion._

_He leaned down at her and kissed her tenderly. He moaned lightly as he felt her lips kissing back. He ran one of his hands down her back and slid down the sides of her hips. The other hand was lost in her long blond and curly hair. He fell back on the mattress, pulling her down with him, without breaking their kiss._

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

He broke the kiss and laid her down in the middle of the bed. He swiftly removed his tie and hovered over Rose. She reached up and brought his dead down for a kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and sliding it with his.

Her hands went to his shirt and started to unbutton it while her legs wrapped around his waist only to him down so their hips would meet, she slightly gasped when she felt how much he was ready for her, as he moaned at the contact.

He desired for her rose … he wanted her … he needed her.

She finally unbuttoned his shirt completely, pushed it off of his shoulder and threw his t-shirt on the floor. He smiled at her tenderly when he saw in her eyes a mixture of love, desire and lust. She smiled back at him when she saw the same lust in _his_ eyes. He gently laid her on the bed and she felt his hands slide down her body, what remained of her clothing suddenly felt unbearably confining, and she shifted her body to help him finish undressing her, lifting her hips so he could slip off her white dress. Why is she wearing a white dress? Oh whatever! She was just in front of the Doctor … with nothing on but her bra and _her panties_ , she needed to focus.

The Doctor's hands continued to travel over her bare skin as he lightly kissed her stomach. He circles her belly button with kisses, listening to her moaning which was music to his ears. He moved away and he sweetly kissed above the outline of her bra.

He moved his hands to her back, unhooking her bra and quickly pulled the bra off. His gaze swept Rose's chest hungrily, as he admired her perfectly round breasts. He gently cupped each breast, watching her nipples respond to his touch, and her breath caught as he took one between his thumb and index finger, squeezing, stroking, and pinching it to the point she lifted her hips from the bed. The little rosy flesh was so tempting, he couldn't wait another second. He wrapped his lips around her, sucking her sweet flesh into his mouth.

She gasped and tilted her head back as the pleasure shot through her body, enjoying his sweet teasing. He could help but smile, glad that he had that effect on her. Rose was nearly crazed with the wanting, she had been waiting for this for years and finally the Doctor told her he was in love with her and now, they were in a bed together doing … this. It was a dream, a powerful dream.

He released her nipple with a wet, sucking pop that made her moan. He looked up at her and she saw his eyes were glowing with love and desire.

"Tell me what you want, my love." He asked as he kissed her neck.

"I … I want you. I need you, Doctor. " was all she managed to say.

The Doctor smiled at her, he stood back up to his feet and Rose quickly moved into a sitting position and he seeing Rose eyeing the huge bulge in his pants. She sat down on the edge of his bed so she could reach his pants and unbutton them. Her fingers brushed his erection and she felt it twitch under her touch. She pushed his pants and boxers down and her eyes were instantly to the size of him causing her eyes to widen, he was larger than the average human male.

Her hand grasped him tightly, and slowly, ever so slowly, stroked along his length. The air left his lungs so suddenly it made the Doctor moan like he'd never been touched before in all his lives. It had been so long, far so long. It had been centuries and centuries since a woman touched him like this. She squeezed him a little bit which made in moan in pleasure, pumping him faster, while she kissed her way down his chest. Her lips were getting closer to his very aching and hard erection. But she didn't take him in her mouth, wanting to tease him a little bit.

"Rose … please" he practically growled as she continued to tease him.

Rose smirked at his tone, but she decided it was enough. Her lips brushed against his length and she pressed open mouth kissed to it while using her tongue to stroke him. Finally, she took him completely in her mouth as far as she could and start to sucked hard. Rose was rewarded with a heavy moan. The Doctor's fingers ran through Rose's hair and grabbed her hair so she can let him thrust himself further into her mouth.

"Rose … Oooh … Yes!" he screamed out, feeling himself almost there. But he didn't want to come in her mouth for the first time; he wanted their first time together to be special, very special.

"Rose … not yet." he said as she gave him one last stroke, then released his length and pressed a gentle kiss on the head.

He looked down at Rose, who was licking her lips seductively. Rassilon, she was so … sexy.

The Doctor smiled at her and gently pushed her backwards onto the bed. He spread her thighs and buried his face between then, inhaling her scent thought her soaked fabric.

"You're so wet" he murmured as he slowly pulled her panties down over her hips.

"Mmmm" she breathed, unable to say anything more, her eyes fluttering shut. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Here she was, lying naked in front of the most gorgeous man she had even met.

"I love how wet you are" he growled huskily. She was dripping wet, yearning for him and her heart was racing.

"I want to taste you … I need to taste you. Tell me, Rose, … do you want me to taste you?" he asked, running his fingers up her thighs.

"Yes, please." She groaned.

He settled his head between her legs and seconds later she felt his warm tongue lick up her centre. She moaned instantly at his touch. His large hands instantly went to restrain her thighs, keeping them apart so he could continue. He flicked his tongue up and down her clit and tasted her sweet juice. His hands were still pressing her legs apart, but he needed to do something else with his hands. And a moment later, she felt a two fingers slipping into her, curling them inside of her, and she moaned in pleasure, rocking her hips into his mouth. He could felt the signs of her impending orgasm and like for himself; he didn't want her to come now. He pulled his fingers out of her and moved his lips away from her, smirking at Rose's grumble, sexually frustrated.

"You taste so good, my love." he said, licking her juice on his two fingers.

He sat down beside her who was still lying on the bed, catching her breath, and he ran his hand over her body, memorizing every inch of her perfect body. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips and whispered in her ear:

'You're beautiful, Rose … so beautiful'

She smiled at him and moved into a sitting position. She did the same thing to him; she ran her hands up and down his body while he ran his fingers down her back and moaning at the feel of her lips on his body.

"Thank you" she replied.

"You're very welcome, my love" he said, gently kissing her neck. He seemed very fond of kissing and touched her anywhere he could. She closed her eyes to appreciate better the feeling if his lips on her body, making her shiver a little bit.

" _Ni mela ce, Doctor." said Rose, smiling, without realizing she wasn't speaking English anymore._

_The Doctor froze instantly and his eyes widened. He stopped kissing her neck and he looked at her. Did she just …? No, it was impossible! Hearing this language that he'd never thought he could hear again. Not since he'd killed his people, not since his former best friend, the Master, died in his arms months ago._

" _R-R-R-Rose?" he said, struggling to let her name escape his lips._

_Rose opened her eyes and saw the Doctor's confused face. She frowned and asked:_

" _What?"_

" _How … How did you know this language?"_

" _What? What do you mean?" she asked, she was more confused than he was, and he was beyond confused. 'Which language he is talking about, I was speaking English, like always' she thought._

_The Doctor shook his head and said:_

" _No, Rose. You said …. Ni mela ce."_

" _Did I?" she asked, her eyes wide now. "I didn't notice that I spoke another language. How is that even possible? …. And what is this language, Doctor?"_

" _It's …_ _Gallifreyan_ _, Rose." he answered, in disbelief. "You just speak_ _Gallifreyan … you just told me you'd love me in Gallifreyan. But it's impossible; the Tardis doesn't translate … wait …"_

_The Doctor quickly understood what was happening right now. Quite simply because the Tardis started the 'Mating processes' between them. The first step of this process was under the Tardis's approval. The first step was the Tardis's acceptance; She needed to liked, respected and to have trust in Her Pilot's lover. Which She had. She always loved Rose, more than any others companions. And the fact that Rose looked into Her heart was quite something, and probably helped to gain the Tardis's confidence. Because the Tardis also looked into Rose's heart, into her soul. And She saw that Rose had a pure heart, she saw the love she had for Her Doctor. The second step was also under the Tardis's consent, by translating Gallifreyan in her brain and also, incorporated it in her brain so she could speak this almost dead and ancient language. The last step was … more physical and it was just between the two lovers, the Tardis was no used in this step. The last step was more … physical and it was just between the two lovers; the Tardis had no use in this step._

_Now that the two first steps were completed, his instincts were screaming at him to make her his. Making Rose his mate. He smiled at that... his Mate. He always dreamed to have a Mate, always dreaming to be bond to someone like that, because mating with someone was special, precious, sacred and … eternal. All he needed to know now was … if Rose wanted this too. Because once the 'Mating processes' finished, it was forever. Forever, because this process was like a bond between their life. This meant, if one of the two die, the other will follow and will die too. It was stronger than the bond they already shared together with the Tardis, because their personal timelines and their souls were connected ... together. Their current bond was that if the Doctor die, the Tardis will die and it will be the same for Rose, but they didn't know if Rose die, the Doctor and the Tardis will. And he didn't want to find that anytime soon._

_But, with the 'Mating processes', he was sure that if Rose dies one day, he will follow her in death. And he was ok with that. Honestly, what was the purpose to live on if Rose dies?_

_Oh, he wanted so much to mate with Rose._

_Rose looked at him, raising her eyebrows, wondering why he was smiling._

" _Why are you smiling, Doctor?"_

_The Doctor looked at her, his eyes full of love and desire and said:_

" _Remember, I said earlier that I wanted everything with you, Rose. … And I wasn't kidding, and the Tardis knew I wasn't kidding. And … if you want … we can actually … have everything."_

" _Oh, Doctor. I want everything with you two. But … why did I speak another language … well, your language without even notice it?" she asked, frowning in confusion._

_The Doctor smiled tenderly at her confused face, she was so adorable when she was frowning in confusion._

" _It was the Tardis. Remember, She translates every languages in time and space, except Gallifreyan. The only time a Tardis translate this language is when … the pilot of this Tardis is in a 'Mating processes' with someone. And if this someone is not from Gallifrey, She translates Gallifreyan in the brain of this someone and also, incorporates the language in the brain so the person can speak Gallifreyan."_

_Rose blinked a few times and asked:_

" _What you saying is that … we are in a 'Mating processes'?"_

_The Doctor simply nodded, but Rose could see the worry in his eyes. He was probably worried about the fact she could refuse. But there was no way she refused. Like she said to him earlier, she wanted everything with him … even if she was not really aware about what a 'Mating processes' was._

" _And what is_ _a 'Mating processes' exactly?" she asked._

" _An eternal bond between us." he replied, looking at her straight in the eye. "It's a very powerful bond between us, almost unbreakable. The only way to break this bond is … death. If one of us die … the other will follow, unable to live on without the other."_

" _Wow …" she breathed out as the Doctor chuckled at her reaction._

" _Rose, I want this bond with you. But before you accept this, I want you to think about it …"_

" _I want it too, Doctor." she interrupted him, smiling._

" _Rose, are you sure? Because … this bond … it's eternal …_ _there's no turning back_ _…"_

" _Doctor, I want it" she interrupted him again, her smile growing even more. "The universe has given us this wonderful gift … this is a golden opportunity, and I don't know about you, but_ _I intend to_ _savour each and every second. And I want this bond with you … I want to be your mate, Doctor …Ni mela ce"_

_The Doctor smiled at her, he couldn't believe she had accepted to become his Mate. Besides, hearing the woman he loved speaking his native language was … brilliant, fantastic in fact. This made him fall in love with her even more. He was the happier man in the whole universe right now._

" _Ni mela ce lye, Rose"._

_Rose smiled; she finally realized she was speaking a different language … the most beautiful language she'd ever heard. He'd just told her 'I love you too, Rose' in his native language, and seeing him speaking in his own language was the sexiest thing ever._

" _So … what the next step of this 'Mating processes'?" she asked, with her_ _tongue_ _-in-teeth smile._

" _Seeing this smile, I think you already had a little idea." he answered, before kissing her on her lips, passionately._

He positioned himself between her legs, supporting himself with his arms, kissing her the whole time, not wanting to break their perfect kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and she gasped when the tip of his large length brush up her wet folds. Seeing her reaction to that, he ran the tip of his penis gentle up and down once more. He couldn't handle the teasing anymore … no, he couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted, needed, to be in her, right now.

He looked into her eyes as if asking for permission first, she smiled and quickly nodded. He smiled back and slowly slid deeply in her, they both moaned as the connection was made. He stayed still inside her, letting her adjust his size. He quickly forced himself to think of her, of what she needed, refusing to acknowledge the urges of his body. He didn't want to rush things with her; he didn't want to hurt her because of his …non-human size. This was special, that was their 'Mating processes' and the need of the woman in this process was the priority. So, he leaned down to kiss her, gently, deeply, and then began to move inside her slowly as possible.

She had put her arms around his neck, holding him close while he kissed her. As she felt his slow, easy thrusting, her heart began to race a little. But she needed him to go faster.

"Seasa … nama atamin. – _Please, move faster_ " she pleaded, as she pressed her hips up and whispering in his ear to go faster.

"Lle esa? - _Are you sure?_ " he asked, wanting to be sure if she was ready for him to go faster.

"Seasa … uma! - _Please, yes!_ " she moaned, she clearly wanted more, and the Doctor smirked at her desire. She wanted more, she will have more. She was his Mate, and he will do anything for his Mate.

She quickly feels his thrusts became harder, faster and stronger with each thrust. She rocked her hips to meet each thrust, matching his rhythm, her body undulating beneath his. The only things that could be heard in the bedroom were the moaning and his body smacking against hers. He was holding her hips, thrusting as fast as he could, their eyes never leaving each others.

"Ce naa vanima! _-You are beautiful_ " he told her, knowing she will understand that he told her she was beautiful … in his language. Rassilon, it felt so good to be able to speak his language again.

She smiled at him, and she moaned as her legs tightened around his waist, meeting his hard thrusts when she felt they were coming. The heels of her feet dug into his bum and used them to push him further inside her as she perfectly met his thrusts. It was just perfect, making love with him, hearing him moaning, the friction of his chest rubbing against her breasts, and the 'Mating processes', it was just perfect.

She ran her fingernails down his back and he moaned when he felt her walls tighten around him, squeezing him tighter, and drawing him closer to spilling himself inside of her. His hands slipped under her, tilting her hips so that the base of his length came into contact with her clit with every stroke.

She felt her body tensing, every muscle tightening. She moaned loudly, urging him to continue to plunge into her, deeper, faster, and harder. The Doctor moaned with her when she came, arching her back in pleasure, her walls pulsing around him. She cried in pleasure again when she felt the muscles of the Doctor's backside twitched and spilled his hot seed inside her, filling her with his undying love.

His mouth found hers and he kissed her passionately. He collapsed on top of her, making sure that he didn't crush her. They were both exhausted, but the 'Mating processes' wasn't finish yet. There was still one thing to do, just a simple thing to do, but probably the most important thing in a 'Mating processes'.

"Rose" he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. "I need to tell you something important, something that will complete the 'Mating processes."

"What?" she murmured back, tiredly, her eyes closed.

"My name …" he replied, and she quickly opened her eyes and he smiled at her tenderly. "My name is Theta … tell no one my name."

"My Theta" she replied with her tongue-in-teeth smile. Rassilon, he loved that smile, so much. Hearing her say his name, the name he had not heard in centuries because only his parents knew his real name … to hear it fall from her lip was the most delicious music to his ears.

He realized he was still inside her, so he slowly moved off of her, causing them to moan at the loss. He looked down and saw that her swollen pussy was now dripping with white. That was the most beautiful sight of the universe, his Mate naked in front of him, filled with his semen.

"Tanya nae quell – _That was wonderful_ " she said, smiling. She loved speaking this language, it was so beautiful.

 _"_ Amin weera, tanya nae quell – _I agree, that was wonderful_." He replied, smiling. _It was so good to heard someone else speak this beautiful language, especially when this someone was his Mate. He gently kissed her nose, which made her giggled._ He lay beside her and pulled her into his arms

"We should rest now, melamin – _My love_ " he murmured into her hair before kissing the top of her head gently.

"Okay … Quel du – _Goodnight_." she mumbled back, as she closed her eyes and resting her head on his chest so she can listening to the beat of his hearts.

"Quel du, melamin" he said, smiling happily as they fall asleep, wrapped around one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sixteenth chapter.
> 
> I was a very nervous posting this chapter … I really hope the mature stuff was good, because it's the very first time I write mature stuff. :/ Please, tell me what you'd think about it. And tell me what you'd think about the 'Mating processes'. I wanted them to be connected in that way, it's gonna be very important in my sequel.
> 
> For the Gallifreyan language, I don't speak Gallifreyan. Lol But I always imagined Gallifreyan sounding like the elvish language. I don't know why. So that's why I'm gonna use Quenya, the Elvish language invented by Tolkien. And I mixed it with words that I made up for this story. ^^ It's gonna be fun. :p I'll put the translation besides the Gallifreyan' sentence, in italics. It will be easier that way
> 
> And concerning his name, I know his name is not Theta. Theta Sigma was his nickname at the Academy. But I just wanted to use it for his name in this story.
> 
> And like always, again, I also hope I hope I didn't do a lot of mistakes!


	17. Chapter 17: Friendly Advice & Golden Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.
> 
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Jack and Martha were in the control room, the two of them were totally silent. Donna had gone to bed, without hugging Martha, which she'd always, did, before going to bed. Jack was making some adjustments to the Tardis console, but he wanted mostly avoid Martha's stare. He didn't really want to talk to her, not after what she did. Certainly, Martha was a dear friend to him, but what she did to Rose was not what the Doctors' companions do to each other … or to anyone. It was wrong. Jack knew that Martha had feelings for the Doctor, and he could imagine how much she'd been hurt about Rose's return. But that was not a reason to invent lies and be immature. Jack knew that Martha was better than that. She was an intelligent and mature girl... she just had to overcome and get rid of this jealousy towards Rose.

Martha was sitting on the captain's chair watching Jack making some adjustments to the Tardis console. She noticed that Jack was doing everything in his power to avoid her stare and trying to not looking at her or even talk to her. Martha did not understand his behaviour; she was friends with him, right? So, why he's acting like that? Unless ... Unless he also knew what she had done. Of course, the Doctor was well aware of what she did, so why not Jack as well?

Obviously, Rose had to tell Jack. Rose … Again Rose … Always Rose. Since she had returned from the parallel world, everyone was concerned about her. What had she so special about her that everyone was interested in her? All right, she had returned from a parallel universe. Big deal ... she could do that too. Everyone cared about her, even Donna who didn't even Rose. It was not enough for Rose to steal the Doctor; she had stolen her friends too? Since she was back, Rose made sure that everyone turns against her. It was obvious ... at least for Martha. Because the others were totally blind, they didn't seen what she saw. They were all blind; they didn't see that Rose was an opportunistic and a hypocrite.

First of all, Rose had arranged to meet _her_ Doctor before her. And god knows how she managed to fool the doctor so he can fall in love with her. How had she succeeded that? How had she managed so that a Time Lord can fall in love with a shop girl ... a lower-class person from the Powell Estate? Then she found a way to be trapped in a parallel world. But of course, her ghost had haunted the Tardis... and she had haunted the poor Doctor. All Martha had wanted was to help him forget this girl. And she had almost succeeded ... But of course, when she found the courage to take their relationship up to the next level, Rose had found a way to come back, thus destroying her chances with the Doctor.

And now, Rose wanted to destroy her friendship with Donna and Jack by telling them what she had done. Who the hell does she think she is? Wasn't she mature and intelligent enough to deal with this situation without bringing the Doctor and her friends between all of this, like a girl of eight years old? It was pathetic. And Martha was convinced; Rose was going to use this small mistake to ensure that the Doctor, Jack and Donna hate her. There was no way Martha was letting her Rose destroy everything she had built before she dares to return to this universe.

Rose would soon regret being back in this world. She should have stayed with her family and friends in the parallel world, because here, she was no longer welcome.

"What are you thinking? Why are you smiling?" asked Jack.

"What? ... What did you say?" asked Martha, annoyed that Jack interrupted her thoughts.

"Why are you smiling?" repeated Jack, while leaning on the console and crossing his arms.

"Oh, no reasons. Why? Don't I have the right to smile?" replied Martha, frowning.

She wouldn't tell him why she was smiling. Because apparently he was closer with Rose, and if she was telling the truth to him, she was sure he would do everything to prevent it.

Yeah, you have the right to smile, I never said otherwise. But after what you did, and how much the Doctor is angry with you, I never thought I will see you smile anytime soon."

"The Doctor will not remain angry with me. I'm sure tomorrow, everything will be forgotten." replied Martha, seemed confident.

"If you say so" said Jack, sighing lightly, a little saddened to see Martha wasting her time with the Doctor, knowing he was not available anymore. Why did she persevere to seduce him when all her chances were broken since Rose's return?

She needed to forget this little crush, so she could build a serious relationship with a man ... a human. All that Jack wanted was Martha's happiness. And right now, she was not, because she didn't want to open his eyes and admitting to herself that she had lost and that would be better for her to overcome, moving on and finally, be happy with another man.

Jack remembered how sometimes he felt ignored, back when he was travelling with the ninth incarnation of the Doctor and Rose. At times, he felt like the third wheel. He never said anything, but he fell in love with the Doctor ... and in love with Rose. He fell in love with both of them, but those two fell in love with each others. But he was quick to accept the idea that he would never have the opportunity to do anything with them.

"Listen Martha, I know why you acted that way … you're in love with the Doctor, aren't you?" he finally asked.

Martha looked down and nodded. Jack smiled sadly, walked towards her. He put his index finger underneath her chin and gently raiser her head so she has to look at him and replied:

"Martha, want to know a secret I never told anyone?" he asked. She nodded slightly to him. "You're the only one who fell under the charm of the Doctor. I fell under the charm of Rose too, but at the time I was travelling with them, he had already fallen in love with Rose. They were crazy about each other, but neither of these two idiots didn't dare to admit their feelings, and just for fear of their reactions, but their bond went deep … Believe me, I had to take several cold showers. And I realized that there was no place for me in their hearts, at least not in the sense that I would have liked. And I went along with it, not really had a choice anyway. I thought 'What is the point of trying, why do I bother?' .So; I gave up, and now, I found someone else."

"Ianto" asked Martha, tears in her eyes.

"Ianto" he stated, nodding. "And you know what else? You should make a similar effort, Martha Jones. Find someone else; don't waste your precious time. You're my friend, and I like you, Martha. I know you are kind hearted, and know that the Doctor like you too, otherwise you would never become one of his companions. He only takes the best with him, Martha. And you're part of this prestigious list of the Doctor's companions, and you deserve it because you're great." he said, smiling. But his smile quickly faded into a serious face and added: "But you have to know another little important thing. I'm very protective of Rose, and she became a surrogate sister to me. I am not proud of your behaviour of the last few hours, Martha Jones. You have hurt Rose, just because of your unfounded jealousy."

Martha frowned and looked down. She should have known that Jack was going to talk to her about what she had. She knew ... He was on the side of this ... bitchy blonde. Jack put his hand underneath her chin and raiser her head so she has to look right at him.

"Martha, I'm serious. You have to overcome this childish and unrealistic fantasy about the Doctor. And I know you're jealous of Rose, but I'd really appreciate for you to reserve judgment until you learn to really know her. That's all I'm asking from you, you'll see how much Rose is fantastic. I'm sure you two can become friends ... Only if you stop with this jealousy. I can understand how hard it is for you to hear this, but I'm telling you this as a friend."

Martha sighed slightly, she couldn't believe her ears. For now, all she wanted to do was to go see what the Doctor and Rose were doing. They had stayed in Rose's bedroom for too long, why were they not returned to the control room? She needed to go check if everything went well ... And above all, she wanted to stop this ridiculous conversation with Jack. So for that, she simply nodded.

"You … you're right, Jack" she lied. "It's just that I wish he looks at me the same way he looks at Rose … just once. He is the most … remarkable man I have ever met, it's almost impossible to not fall in love with him. But you're right … I'm gonna … leave Rose and the Doctor alone … I'm … sorry."

"I know, Martha. I really know. But earlier you'll understand that, earlier you'll move on."

"Yeah … well ... I'll go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Ok, goodnight Martha. See you tomorrow." he said, coming out the Tardis, leaving Martha alone in the console room.

He hoped he'd really had convinced Martha to drop this seduction's games because he didn't want a war in the Tardis.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Who does Jack think he is? Talking to her like this! He was nothing to tell her what she should and could do. Yet, conversation with Jack had however started well; he had begun to complimenting her. She already knew she was great; she had saved the planet Earth for God sake. And again, she already knew she was lucky to be on the prestigious list of the Doctor's companions. But she wanted more. She wanted to be on another list, she wanted to be on the list of the Doctor's lovers. Of course, her heart broke when she thought about that. On this list, Rose's name should be written in big and pointed out at least ten times. But Martha didn't want to lose hope, she was ready to do everything to eradicate Rose's name on this list … forever. She wanted her name on this list, in big and pointed out at least twenty times. She deserved this.

She was in love with the Doctor, and deeply inside her, she knew the Doctor had feelings for her … perhaps he did love her too. Whatever Rose. Rose was just Rose was only an obstacle, a stain on a painting that you just had to paint over it. Rose was nothing special; she had nothing more than her. If a poor girl who came from the Powell Estate could catch the hearts of the Doctor, then a medical student certainly could too.

Martha walked the corridors of the Tardis, in search of Rose's bedroom. She wanted to know if the Doctor was still inside, and if yes, what were they doing? She didn't want them to … no, she didn't want to think the worst ... it was too soon for _that_... Rose had just come back. She had to be traumatized by her travel between universes ... she needed to rest ... she should not have enough strength to do ... _thi_ s. Right?

She walked and walked and walked … without finding Rose's bedroom. And yet, she took the exactly same way.

After a long time, she finally saw her door, her very light pink door where strange circles were drawn.

 _"These circles must surely be the written language of the Time Lords; I have seen these circles everywhere in the Tardis. Why Rose had the privilege of having these circles drawn on her door ... her light pink door? Why did she had a custom door?'_ ' thought Martha.

Martha rolled her eyes, and quickly walked towards the bedroom's door. But before opening it, she gently put her ear to the door to listen ... nothing. She didn't hear anything at all. Perhaps that Rose was sleeping and the Doctor was gone. But to be sure, she put her hand on the knob and held her breath, bracing herself to whatever she might see. She turned the knob and opened the door slowly.

And then, her eyes widen his surprise …

She was in the laundry room. She quickly left the laundry room and closed the door. The door had become white ... no more light pink and without the weird circles. Martha frowned and sighed in frustration and anger. The Tardis was making fun of her; this damn machine was making fun of her. _She hit the wall with her hand and said_ _:_

"Are you enjoying this? Stop messing around with me, bloody machine."

In reply, the Tardis hummed angrily but did nothing else. Martha rolled her eyes, but she had never felt as defeated as she did now. She couldn't do anything against a machine that could change and make disappear the doors as She wished. She began to walk towards her bedroom, head down; she will resume her research tomorrow morning. Maybe with a little luck, she will find Rose's bedroom, the real bedroom this time.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

The night just passed away so fast inside the Tardis. Once the clocks of the Tardis, which were synchronized with the Earth's clocks, had showed 7am, Martha was already awake in the corridors of the Tardis, in search of the famous light pink door.

Meanwhile, Jack remained all night in the Hub with Ianto. His eyes open, lying in the bed; he looked at Ianto who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He knew that the Doctor was going to ask him to go with him. But he didn't know what to answer. On one side, he had a wonderful team with whom he got along perfectly, but they could do very well for a little while without him. And to the other side, there was this wonderful Doctor, with whom he could travel through space and time with these three best friends, Rose, Donna and … Martha. But he didn't want let Ianto alone. He found himself in a situation that broke her heart in both cases because he loved Ianto and his team, but he loved so much travelling with the Doctor and his friends. He missed the Doctor, and his Tardis's friends and the travels. Way too much.

In any case, he still had all morning to think about it.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes, and he felt a warmth beside him. He looked over and saw Rose, his Rose, totally naked, curled up next to him. Her arms were wrapped around his middle and her head was resting on his chest. His face burst into a huge grin. His Mate, naked, curled up next to him. What a beautiful way to wake up, he couldn't dream better. He never was so happy in his had a Mate … his Mate … he loved the sound of that. She was his, and he was hers. He couldn't believe it, and yet, everything was real. He had a Mate, and his Mate was Rose, who had returned to him because of the Bad Wolf. It was not a dream, she was back and … she was there … naked … curled up next to him. He was sure he would never get used to it. Feeling her naked body against him was the most beautiful feeling in the whole time and space. It was too good to be true, a miracle. He had dreamed of this moment countless times, but this time, it was the truth.

Last night had been … he blushed just by thinking about it. Last night had been … so intense. No, not intense …. Perfect. No, not perfect … he didn't have the word to describe what last night had been. No words could describe what he had felt last night. He knew five billion languages, and he couldn't find a word to describe the night he had with his Mate. He looked down at his Mate one again. He smiled and softly brushed the strands of her blond hair away to reveal her beautiful and angelic face he fell in love with.

Rose wake up and opened her eyes at the Doctor's sweet touch. Her head was resting on a chest, and she smiled when she remembered to whom this chest belonged to. Her Doctor. Her Mate. She looked up and saw the peaceful face of her Mate. His arms were still around her, their naked bodies pressed against each other. Rose smiled against his chest. Their bodies fit perfectly alongside each other, each curve and joint set in line like it was molded precisely for that purpose.

'I agree with you, my love' she heard in her mind, which made her jump in surprise. She had heard the voice of the Doctor in her mind, but she hadn't seen him move his lips. What the hell was happening?

"Doctor … how did you do that?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"What? Talk inside your mind?" he asked mock-innocently. Then he continued, but telepathically: ' _Well, it's part of the 'Mating processes'. When I told you my name, my real name, a psychic connection was created between us. We can talk telepathically ... Go ahead, try it.'_

Rose smiled, and concentrated a bit for moment and …

' _Just like that … can you hear me_ _?'_

' _Yep, I can hear you. Almen, melamin – Well done, my love' he said, kissing her cheek._

"It's great that we can speak telepathically" said Rose, smiling. She was really happy she could do that with the Doctor. She was glad she had accepted the 'Mating processes' with him.

"I completely agree. We will be able to say a lot of naughty things to each others." he said, grinning.

"Doctor, aren't you ashamed?" she said, giggling.

Rose pushed herself up and moved into a sitting position and leaned against the headboard. The Doctor did the same and took his Mate's hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles.

"You know, you can call me 'Theta' when we're alone." he said. She turned her head and she could see the _tenderness_ in his eyes, the love in his chocolate eyes every time he looked at her. "Or telepathically".

"All right then, Theta." she said, smiling. Shivers raced down his spine when she said his name. He smiled, and he began playing with Rose's fingers. But he could feel through their connection that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong, melamin – _my love_?" he asked, while continuing to play and kiss her fingers and knuckles.

"Nothing … It's just … I just thinking about my family" she answered, her throat tight. "How my mom will react when she'll see I'm gone? I ..." she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry, Rose. I wish I could give you an answer, but … there's nothing I can do."

"Eh, it's not your fault." she said, putting her hand on his cheek. He smiled at her, but his smile faded when he saw the specks of gold in Rose's eyes were glowing.

"What ? What's the matter ?" She asked, seeing his face.

"Rose, your eyes are …" he stopped talking when he was golden particles appeared above the bed. Rose turned her head, alerted by the wide eyes of the Doctor. These particles came together and made a sort of a little vortex. Something came out of this tiny golden vortex and fell on the bed. After a few seconds, the vortex disappeared completely. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other, both speechless about what they just seen. They turned their heads, and watched what had fallen on the bed and saw ... a letter.

The Doctor leaned slightly to catch the letter. He quickly looked at Rose, and her eyes were normal again, the specks of gold in Rose's eyes weren't glowing anymore. The Doctor realized that it was probably linked with the Bad Wolf.

"Doctor … what happened exactly?" asked Rose, her voice shaking slightly.

"Your eyes were glowing, Rose." he answered, and her eyes widen. "Your eyes were glowing … and this … vortex appeared. Melamin, sometimes, you can be very unpredictable, but that … it was … you're so impressive" he said, smiling and leaning towards her to kiss her lips tenderly.

"Ah, thank you. You're rather impressive too" she replied, smiling and her tongue was poking out between her teeth. "But seriously … I don't know how I do that … and what's that letter right there?"

"I have no idea, but I guess we'll find out together." he said, opening the letter.

They began to read the letter and Rose gasped in surprise. She gently took the letter from the Doctor's hands and continued to read it with tears in her eyes. When she had finished reading the letter , her eyes turned to the Doctor. What he saw broke his two hearts; he saw tears rolling down the cheeks of her Mate. Seeing the tears, the Mate's instincts rose within him, he took her in his arms and whispered sweet words in her ears just to calm her.

She was holding in her hands … a letter from her mother, Jackie. And with that, an almost blank piece of paper which was written: Response. Apparently, the Bad Wold wanted that Rose remains in contact with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the penultimate chapter and seventeenth chapter.
> 
> What do you think of the letters that the Bad Wolf can send between Rose and her family? I didn't want a complete break up between Rose and her family, it was too abrupt. Especially knowing how Jackie and Rose are close, I wanted to find a way where they could still talk to her. ^^ So I said to myself, if the Bad Wolf was able to bring Rose back, a little letter doesn't hurt. ^^ Well, I don't know, tell me what you think about that.
> 
> I intend to write the part where Jackie discovers that Rose is gone. Maybe, when I'll find the time to do so. ^^ But it will be a One Shot.
> 
> Bitchy Martha is back! XD Poor Jack, at least he tried. ^^ And of course, the Tardis. I love the Tardis.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story.


	18. Chapter 18 : On To New Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.  
> Happy reading, guys !

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Previously:**

_They began to read the letter and Rose gasped in surprise. She gently took the letter from the Doctor's hands and continued to read it with tears in her eyes. When she had finished reading the letter , her eyes turned to the Doctor. What he saw broke his two hearts; he saw tears rolling down the cheeks of her Mate. Seeing the tears, the Mate's instincts rose within him, he took her in his arms and whispered sweet words in her ears just to calm her._

_She was holding in her hands … a letter from her mother, Jackie. And with that, an almost_ _blank_ _piece of_ _paper_ _which was written:_ _Response. Apparently_ _, the Bad Wold wanted that Rose remains in contact with her family._

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

"Theta, how is that possible?" she managed to ask, between two sobs. It had been a few long minutes that Rose was crying in the Doctor's arms, while he himself had tears in his eyes. The Doctor cleared his throat and answered:

"Apparently, the Bad Wolf wanted you to stay in contact with your family, in one way or another ..."

Rose sat up and looked right into the Doctor's eyes. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red and puffy. She lowered her gaze again to watch the letter which was still in her hands. She sighed and asked with a knot in her throat:

"And how am I going to respond? How my mother managed to do that?"

The Doctor followed her move and sat up with her. He pulled her a little closer to him, while she put her head of his shoulder. He wanted to comfort her the best way he can, it was one of his roles as a Mate. Seeing his Mate sad was unbearable for him, he could feel that something was rising with in him, an uncontrollable urge to comfort her. In addition, he could feel the sadness through their connection. His hearts were breaking by feeling the sadness and seeing the woman he loved crying in his arms. He had to protect her, reassure her and comfort her. It was his role, and right now, he was feeling useless.

"I don't know, but I promise that we will find out together, melamin – _my love_." he replied, with a reassuring smile. She felt his fingers gently brush a lock of blond hair behind her ear and he kissed her forehead. It was at that moment that Rose realized she was really lucky, and surely, the luckiest girl in the whole universe. Surely, she couldn't have a hug from her mother or from her father anymore. She was no longer able to take her little brother, Tony, in her arms and tell him stories about the Doctor and his blue box. But, she was back now, she was back in the arms of the man she loved so much and right now, they were married, they were linked, they were _Mates._ The Doctor was the love of her life, and she didn't want to be separated from him anymore, never again. When she'd been stuck in the parallel universe, she always felt dead, empty inside. Despite the presence of her family, she always felt like her heart was not complete, like something was missing in her heart and also in her mind.

But now, she was complete in every sense. Thanks to the 'Mating processes', because in so many ways, it was something much deeper than a simple wedding, much more powerful, passionate. With a marriage, if one of them was dead, the other could continue to live and remarry others persons, like humans do on Earth ... a lot. But with the 'Mating processes', it was a powerful link between two souls, two lovers. It was like an eternal pact, she remembered the Doctor's words: _'if one of the two dies, the other will follow and will die too.'_. It was the most important decision, but strangely the simplest that Rose had taken in her entire life. It was like an evidence, i was like their bodies, souls and minds were meant to be linked together. And in a way … the both knew it. She loved the Doctor so much that agreeing to share an infinite love with him was obvious.

Moreover, she could still continue to talk to her mother, her father, Tony and also Mickey and all his family in the parallel world. She was able to tell her mother that she was safe, with the Doctor, happy with him. Certainly, she couldn't see them, though ... if a letter could cross between dimensions; a little photo could do the same. She would perhaps have the opportunity to see his little brother, Tony, grow up and become a man, and build a family, just like Mickey. She wanted to see that, she couldn't wait to see that. Thanks to the Bad Wolf, it was a beautiful gift. The Bad Wold made her life easier, and saved her from a boring and empty life.

Anyway, she was happy now, everything was perfect. There was no reason to cry and Rose's smile grew bigger. She turned her head towards her Mate and saw that he was looking at her, his eyes full of love and tenderness.

 _"Anyway, I'm going to take a little shower … care to join me?" she said, with her smile specially reserved for him now. This particular and beautiful smile, with_ her tongue sticking out teasingly between her teeth.

_The Doctor raised an eyebrow and smirked a little._

_"Aiya, yassen seasamin, A'Ainu - Oh, with pleasure, my angel." he said, getting up and heading for the door of the bedroom._

_"Um, Theta?" said Rose, smirking._

_"Yes?" he asked, turning to face her._

_"_ Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, lowering her gaze. The Doctor followed her gaze and raised his head with a huge smile.

 _"Don't like what you see, melamin –_ _my love_ _?" he asked, a teasing smile on his face._

_"Oh, don't worry. I love the view. But I 'm not a fan of the fact that you can meet Martha, Donna or worse, Jack, totally naked in the corridors of Tardis."_

_"No,_ don't worry about it. As if the Tardis was going to let this situation happen. If anyone walks in the corridors looking for me for whatever reason, the Tardis will move the corridors … now, come on!"

_Rose smiled and got up. She could feel the Doctor's eyes on her naked body, and she was totally alright with that. He was her Mate after all. She walked towards him, and they left the room, hand in hand, totally naked, and run towards the luxurious bathroom._

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Martha was walking in the Tardis's corridors, looking for this damn pink door. She got up early this morning, looking for him, looking for her, looking for this door. She was determined to find this pink door, she wanted to be sure that the Doctor hadn't spent the night with … her.

It was only after an hour of searching that she finally saw the famous door of Rose's bedroom. Maybe, the Tardis was finally on her side. Maybe this stupid time machine had understood that the Doctor was in love with her, and not Rose. Maybe She had taken pity on her and wanted to show her that nothing happened between Rose and _her_ Doctor. Just to reassured her about the Doctor's feelings about her.

But, she needed to be careful and suspicious, so to prevent the same trick like last night from the Tardis, she ran towards the door and opened it hastily, without bothering to knock or put her ear to the door to listen if there was someone inside.

When she saw that she was finally in Rose's bedroom and not a laundry, she grinned. Her smile widened when she notice that the Doctor wasn't there. But it took her a few seconds to also notice that Rose was not there either. Where were they? Oh! Maybe Rose had made the decision to leave. Maybe Rose had finally realized she had no chance against a medical student. Maybe … the Doctor finally confessed everything … oh, yes, she was sure the Doctor had admitted his feelings for Martha. She could picture it right now, she had dreamed of it: the Doctor abandoning Rose, leaving her at Torchwood, with Jack ... and why not Donna?

The Doctor and Martha ... Martha and the Doctor. It sounded so good. He probably wanted to travel alone with her, which was understandable. With Rose, Donna and Jack in the Tardis, everytime they will want to be intimate, one of these three idiots will be there to interrupting them for sure. The one and only solution was to eject them from the picture … Rose first of course.

Martha had a big smile, just by thinking about all these things, all these fantasies and all these plans. But when she lowered her eyes to the ground, she saw things that made her heart ache: clothes strewn all over the floor of the bedroom.

First of all, she saw that stupid white dress that Rose wore yesterday, and then her eyes moves and she saw a bra and a panties. Martha's heart sank and skipped a beat when she finally saw … the Doctor's clothes. And not just his jacket or tie, no … all his clothes were on the floor, laying next Rose's clothes. Her eyes began to moisten at the sight. Her heart sank even more when she imagined them doing it … it felt like someone was stabbing a knife into her chest and twisting it repeatedly.

How the Doctor had dared to do that? Why? How?

How Rose had dared to touch the Doctor like that … HER Doctor? Enough is enough. She was going to pay for what she'd done. Rose had tricked him, in a way or another. It wasn't possible that the Doctor had done something like that with her. NO! Martha had already a plan about to the future of the 'beloved Rose', but now, it was serious. It was more serious than she thought. Martha had to act quickly now... and her plan about making Rose disappear was going to happen sooner than expected. Martha had no time to lose; she had to put her plan in execution as soon as possible. Yes, the perfect time to set her plan in motion was as soon as possible. She was not able to bear the behaviour of that blond bitch any longer.

 _'_ _I'll make her wish she was never born'_ _thought Martha. To begin her plan, Martha knelt down and started to search what she needed. She finally found what she was looking for: the Doctor's boxer._

Martha smiled a little bit as she sniffed the scent of his boxer. God, she had never sniffed anything so sexy ... that was so him, he was so sexy. She got up and put the boxer in her pocket and quickly left the bedroom.

The plan was finally put into motion and nothing will stop Martha.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

After a naughty shower, Rose and the Doctor returned to the bedroom to get dressed. Rose opened her closet and she saw that her old clothes were still there. But there were a little problem, her look had changed now. Jeans and shirts weren't her type of clothes anymore. She had to remember to ask the Doctor to go do some shopping. But until then, she grabbed a jeans and a red tank top and hastened to put them on. During that time, the Doctor had picked up his suit, his tie and his shoes but one thing was missing.

"Rose … Have you seen my boxer?" he asked to Rose.

Rose quickly looked around her bedroom.

"Um, no, sorry" she replied.

"Ah! It's probably the Old Girl … She probably had to put it in the dirty laundry. All right, I come back later; I'll go to my bedroom to go get a new one. Join me in the console room." He said, kissing her on this forehead.

"All right." She simply replied.

The Doctor left Rose's bedroom, leaving Rose alone.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Donna was already in the console room, waiting for the Doctor, Rose and Martha. But Jack was the first who appeared in the Tardis.

"Hello Ginger, did you sleep well?" he asked to Donna, closing the Tardis's door and walking towards her with his charming smile.

"I had trouble falling asleep" she answered. "I kept thinking about what had happened yesterday. Rose is back from a parallel universe, Martha's lies. What a freaking day!"

"I understand, I had trouble falling asleep as well. What a mess yesterday, you're right!" he said with a smile. But seeing the look on Donna's face, his smile faded: "Something's wrong, Donna?"

"Yeah … it's just … Martha." She replied, sighing. "She fell somewhat in my esteem yesterday. I never thought that she was capable to do that sort of things. I know her, at least, I knew her. She was my friend, and I trusted her … but now …"

"I know, Donna. None of us thought she was capable to do that. But let me tell you something, when a person is in love with someone ... this person do stupid things, damn the consequences."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But Jack … I don't trust her anymore." She said, lowering her gaze, a little bit shameful of talking about her friend like that. Jack put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She smiled at him and continued: "Imagine if one day, my life is in danger and that the only way to save me is Martha had to save me. Imagine if she leave me alone and doesn't save me, and imagine if she say to the Doctor that it was impossible to save me but in reality, she could have but by cowardice, she..."

"Hey, hey, hey … Donna. Calm down. Nothing will happen to you, and if Martha leaves you alone while your life is in danger …. I will be here to save you, Ginger." He said with a smile.

Donna blinked her eyes several times before absorbing the information and a smile began to appear on her face.

"That is to say ... you're coming with us?" She asked hopefully.

"If Doc asks me, well … I will accept" he replied.

"Well, I ask you, Jack. Do you want to join us?" asked a voice behind them.

They turned and saw the Doctor, hands in his pockets and with a big smile. Apparently, everything went well with Rose.

"It would with very great pleasure and an honour, Doc. But however, I gave a little favour to ask you" Jack said, hoping the Doctor will accept his demand. And apparently he was in a good mood and he was ... glowing, so Jack took the opportunity.

"And this favour would be ...?" asked the Doctor, quizzical _eyebrow raised_ _._

"Taking me back, once a week, to Torchwood. To check if everything goes well and ... uh ... see Ianto."

"All right." Simply replied the Doctor, without hesitation.

"Really?"

"Yep, really." Said the Doctor, popping the 'p' and continued: "I know that you have responsibilities here … and Ianto, apparently." He said, walking towards the console: "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, my old room is still there, I left clothes in the wardrobe. And I said goodbye to my team and Ianto earlier." Jack answered, joining the Doctor next to the console.

"Brilliant, so ... Allons-y." He said, beginning his usual manic dance around the console, pressing various buttons, switches and levers.

Martha came into the console room and all eyes turned towards her. She suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, recalling the events and the conversations she had with Jack and the Doctor last night. She avoided their gazes and slowly walked towards the captain's chair and sat down.

A few seconds passed before Rose also appear in the console room, with a large smile on her face. The face of Doctor lit up when she entered the room, and of course, Donna and Jack saw it immediately.

"Hello everyone!" Rose said, clearly in a good mood like the Doctor, which made Jack smile because he obviously knew the reason for this good mood.

"Hello, Rosie … it's crazy, you're glowing today." Said Jack with a little smirk. The Doctor rolled his eyes, but everyone else was smiling … except Martha. Of course, when she heard Rose's voice, she made a face that nobody noticed because she was looking at the ground.

"Guess what, Rose." said the Doctor, taking her hand in his. "Jack joined us ... he will travel with us."

Rose's eyes lit up with joy, let go the hand of her Mate and hugged Jack.

"Oh, that's really great." she said, while releasing Jack. "I can't wait to travel with you two again, like in the old times. And Donna, I 'm looking forward to travelling with you and get to know you a little more." Rose turned to Martha, who was staring at her with an impassive face. "And Martha, I hope to get to know and I hope we will become good friends."

Martha could feel the eyes of the Doctor on her, so to show him that she was agreeing with what Rose had just said, she simply nodded and tried somehow to smile.

Donna, Jack, Rose and the Doctor walked towards the console. As for Martha, she sat watching them, totally jaded. But she knew that everything will become like before in no time. This disgusting sight of them, around the console, was just temporary. And in a way, her plan was the only thing that had gave her hope and the desire to continue travelling with them. Rose would soon disappear forever, Jack and Donna could stay, if they wanted, at Torchwood ... and Doctor and Martha would be able to continue to travel together, forgetting the existence of Rose and especially, forgetting his love that he had felt for this bitchy blonde.

"So, where do we go now, Doc?" asked Jack, which brought Martha out of her thoughts.

"On to new adventures." He simply replied, with a big smile and lowering the lever in front of him.

 

* * *

The End

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eighteenth and last chapter O_O  
> I can't believe this story is over. And I really hope that you enjoyed this last chapter.  
> If there are mistakes or misunderstanding sentences, I'm sorry. You can report them to me in the comment if you want. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new story. Please review, that's always make me happy.
> 
> I had this idea for so long now on FanFiction.net, and I finally decided to post it down here on this site. I wanted to share this story with you. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter.
> 
> The pairing in this story: 10/Rose of course. Martha, Donna and others characters will be there. Martha's fan, sorry, don't read the story, because I will not be nice with this character. I liked Martha, but the fact that she was jealous of Rose and even hated without even know her was getting on my nerves a bit. And I wanted to add this love triangle in the story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
